DUNIA ITU SEMPIT
by vonnie winny
Summary: Ada Sakura yang selalu putus-nyambung, kemudian ada Ino yang baru saja menjalin sebuah hubungan. Mereka sama-sama percaya akan cinta sejati. Ajaibnya, ada Hinata yang tak mengerti dengan kedua teman sekamarnya itu. Cinta sejati? Apakah memang ada yang seperti itu di dunia ini?/SasuSaku/NaruHina/SaiIno.
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata menepuk pelan punggung Sakura yang kini tengah memeluknya. Dia bisa merasakan separuh bajunya basah oleh airmata Sakura. Dibagian belakang pun kusut akibat remasannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menangis dalam dekapan Hinata. Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu mereka diposisi begitu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan menangis terus." ujarnya prihatin. Bagaimana tidak? Mata Sakura sampai bengkak dia lihat.

Sakura menjawab sambil masih terisak. "Aku sedang berusaha. Kau diamlah sebentar," ia lalu beberapa kali mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan berharap bisa menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang tak ada habis-habisnya keluar.

Bukannya berhenti, yang ada tangisan Sakura makin pecah.

Hinata menghela napas, ia tak tega melihat keadaan Sakura seperti ini. Jalan hidup Sakura baginya cukup rumit. Dan sebenarnya sudah bukan hal yang baru melihat temannya itu pulang ke asrama dalam keadaan tersedu-sedu, bahkan beberapa hari terakhir makin sering. Dan semua ini terjadi hanya karena urusan asmara, yang sangat amat tak bisa Hinata terima alasannya.

Hinata kadang berpikir, kepelikan hidup itu kenapa bisa menjadi pilihan Sakura. Hinata sering memperingati, memberikan masukan, namun tak pernah digubris barang sekalipun oleh Sakura.

"Bukankah kau sering mengatakannya padaku bahwa hubungan kalian sangatlah kuat. Tapi... kenapa yang kulihat ini malah sebaliknya." kata Hinata ditengah aktivitasnya menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura agak terkejut mendengar Hinata berkata begitu, ia pun menongak. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku... apakah setelah ini kau masih bisa berkata demikian; bilang kalau cintamu mampu bertahan, bilang cinta adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidup." ujar Hinata dengan lantangnya.

Sakura menatap malas teman sekamarnya itu dan melepas pelukan mereka. "Kau mulai lagi, Hinata. Kau selalu salah paham."

Hinata mendengus, "Apa menurutmu isak tangismu ini patut kau katakan sebagai tanda kesalahpahamku? Begitukah, Sakura?" Hinata jelas sekali menyindir.

Perlu diketahui, gadis bermarga Hyuuga ini punya pandangannya sendiri mengenai cinta. Penyakit abadi—katanya—yang ada semenjak zaman nenek moyang bahkan sampai ia mati kelak, memang tak akan bisa ia pahami.

"Hinata, tolong. Kau hanya terlalu banyak berpikiran yang negatif. Pertengkaran wajar dalam suatu hubungan. Semua orang pernah mengalaminya." jelas Sakura.

Disamping itu, sudah tak terhitung pula upaya Sakura dalam mencoba mengubah pola pikir Hinata perihal masalah hati yang satu ini, namun hebatnya Hinata juga selalu punya argumen kuat untuk menampik segala perkataan Sakura. Apalagi setelah melihat hidup kedua teman dekatnya itu. Membuat dia jadi punya alasan paling masuk akal hingga berani bersikap sejauh ini.

"Cinta, ya?" Hinata geleng-geleng kepala, "Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali kenapa semua orang begitu suka menyiksa dirinya. Definisi kalian mengenai cinta sangat tidak relevan dengan realita. Tapi kalian selalu bilang aku yang salah paham."

Sakura berhenti menangis, menyedot ingus lalu menatap lekat Hinata, "Bukan begitu, Hinata. Meski aku sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi aku percaya bahwa cinta sejati itu benar-benar ada. Memang untuk meraihnya tidaklah gampang, kau perlu beberapa kali terjatuh dan berdiri lagi selagi berjalan."

Hinata kemudian tertawa kecil, hampir tergelak. "Kau selalu percaya diri dengan pendapatmu itu, Sakura." ia beranjak dari kasur, membuka jendela, dan melewati Sakura yang terdiam melihat tingkahnya. Kemudian gadis itu melirik sedikit kepada Sakura yang berada dibalik punggungnya. "Aku penasaran. Apakah itu artinya kau juga percaya bahwa Gaara adalah takdirmu?"

Sakura membatu. Pertanyaan itu telak menghantamnya. Menusuk dihati. Bahan perlawanan yang ingin ia lancarkan menguap entah kemana. Dilain sisi, Hinata tersenyum miris mengetahui Sakura tak akan punya jawaban untuknya.

_Brak!_

"Sakura! Hinata!" seorang gadis berambut pirang tiba-tiba mendobrak masuk. "Gawat!" serunya.

"Aku punya tiga berita penting." ia mendekat, berkata sambil terengah-engah. Mengelus dada.

"Katakan."

"Yang pertama, aku melihat Gaara dan Karin berdua di halaman belakang sekolah dan mereka sedang..."

"... berciuman."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

"Kedua. Hinata. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya tadi diruang kepala sekolah bahwa orangtuamu berniat menikahkanmu. Mereka minta kau diberi izin berlibur selama seminggu bulan depan."

"HAH?!"

"Dan yang ketiga..." gadis itu nampak ragu mengatakannya, "Aku resmi berpacaran dengan Sai. Kami barusan jadian."

Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Hinata hampir saja pingsan mendengar kabar tentangnya. Akan tetapi, yang membuat lutut bertambah lemas adalah berita terakhir.

Pacaran? Ino dengan si _cassanova_ itu?

Demi Tuhan, lebih baik mati saja.

Lengkap sudah. Hinata makin tak suka dengan yang namanya cinta dan takdir!

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : **ide boleh _mainstream_, tapi plotnya diusahakan bakal ada yang beda. Tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Semoga kalian suka. RnR? Menurut kalian ini patut dilanjut atau tidak? Terimakasih sebelumnya bagi yang sudah mampir. Salam kenal!


	2. Chapter 2 : Penolakan

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Persis ketika kalimat terakhir dari Ino selesai terucap, Sakura langsung kabur. Mengambil jaket dan meraih ponsel. Seraya berlari dia menekan-nekan layar ponsel, dalam perjalanan tak jarang satu-dua penjalan kaki di trotoar yang sama dengannya mengumpat kecil karena secara tak sengaja Sakura menubruk mereka saat sedang berlari tanpa melihat ke jalan.

Langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah sekolah—yang jelas bukan sekolahnya. Dia memutuskan melangkah masuk setelah beberapa detik sempat terdiam memerhatikan bangunan bertingkat itu.

Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa memasuki area sekolah Gaara. Tujuannya adalah lapangan basket. Katanya kekasihnya itu sedang berlatih tadi saat dia menghubunginya selagi berlarian kemari. Respon lelaki itu kebetulan cepat, secepat Sakura berlari hingga rasanya baru saja Gaara membalas dan tiba-tiba gadis itu sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, Sakura." Pas sekali. Gaara baru saja selesai berlatih. "Tak kusangka kau sampai kesini, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

Sama sekali tidak Sakura tangkap dari cara Gaara bicara bahwa dia merasa takut telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah atau setidaknya khawatir karena punya sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari Sakura. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sakura salah paham hingga berlarian kesini.

"Hei," Gaara maju selangkah, menyentuh pundak kekasihnya lembut. "Kenapa melamun? Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Sakura menatap tak percaya, setelah apa yang terjadi Gaara masih bisa bicara begitu. Tak adakah sedikit kecurigaan lelaki itu padanya, melihat dia yang berantakan sehabis menangis dan berlari seperti orang bodoh padahal dia sebenarnya masih bisa menunggu sebentar di halte lalu naik bus untuk sampai ke tempat ini?

Kenapa Gaara bertanya, alih-alih meminta maaf atas kejadian kemarin karena mereka sempat cekcok atau menjelaskan kejadian yang di katakan Ino padanya. Sakura sungguh tak ingin terlihat buruk dengan meragukan kesetiaan kekasihnya itu. Kenapa tidak mulai duluan sebelum dia yang bertanya? Kalau sudah begini, tak ada alasan untuk Sakura agar tetap tutup mulut sebab kelihatannya Gaara gagal mengerti situasi.

"Kebetulan sekali, ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan."

"Kita memang perlu bicara, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura, namun dia tidak terlalu memikirkan sebab hal yang ingin ia katakan jauh lebih penting dari itu.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya menuju taman di depan sekolah. Gaara sebenarnya mau membicarakan hal ini di lain tempat, yang lebih bagus, namun sekarang Sakura sudah ada di depan mata. Apalagi yang ia cari?

Dengan begini dia tak perlu repot-repot membuat janji lebih dulu, menghubungi kekasihnya itu atau malah menunggu malam tiba. Seperti ini saja sudah cukup, ia tak perlu menundanya lagi.

"Selamat Hari Jadi, Sayang!" serunya kencang.

Gaara lalu menyodorkan sebuket bunga mawar dan sekotak cokelat pada Sakura. Barang itu ia ambil dari balik semak-semak yang memang sebelumnya sempat ia sembunyikan di situ saat hendak bermain basket karena alasan malu membawanya.

"Tidak kusangka kita bisa bertahan dengan hubungan ini selama tiga tahun. Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan perasaanku dulu." katanya sambil terkekeh. "Yah, walaupun hubungan kita mungkin tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang berjalan mulus berhubung kita selalu suka _putus-nyambung_." lanjutnya, kali ini dengan menggaruk tengkuk. Gaara agak sedikit salah tingkah.

Senyuman itu. Senyum paling manis yang selalu Sakura sukai. Harusnya ia bahagia. Kekasihnya baru saja memberikan dia kejutan. Masih mengingat hal kecil yang menurut sebagian lelaki adalah pekerjaan merepotkan. Itu mengharukan sekali.

Harusnya Sakura menerjang tubuh Gaara sampai mereka terjatuh ke tanah. Menempel erat. Tidak melepaskan pelukan itu selama beberapa menit kedepan. Semestinya begitu reaksi yang Sakura tunjukkan. Bukan hanya diam mematung di tempat seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Gaara menangkap ada yang aneh dari Sakura. Pemberiannya memang tidak ditolak, namun reaksi gadis itu jauh diluar ekspektasinya. "Apa kau masih marah padaku. Apa karena masalah kemarin?"

Sakura bergeming.

"Oh, ayolah, Sakura. Lupakan itu." ujarnya sembari menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Dihari yang berbahagia ini kita tidak seharusnya bersedih. Seharusnya kita bersenang-senang—"

"Itulah yang ingin aku katakan, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara menurunkan tangannya. "... Sakura,"

"Seharusnya begitu, lalu kenapa malah jadi begini,"

"..."

"Tolong katakan padaku, seharusnya hari ini kita berbahagia 'kan? Kau juga berpikir begitu."

"Hei—"

Gaara sangat terkejut saat kekasihnya itu mengangkat kepalanya yang malah melalui mata itu...

... keluar air. Dalam intensitas yang cepat.

"Kenapa, Gaara-_kun_? Kenapa harus sekarang terjadi? Kenapa setelah semua yang telah kita lalui bersama, kenapa baru sekarang, dihari yang istimewa ini? Kenapa?" pecah sudah tangisnya. Tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Gaara masih diam. Tidak bisa menebak yang tengah terjadi maupun arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Tolong... tolong kau jelaskan padaku. Mengenai hubunganmu dengan Karin."

Mata Gaara terbelalak setelah sebaris kalimat itu terucap. Dia mulai berpikir. Darimana Sakura tahu? Bagaimana bisa?

Sakura melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, sebelum berkata, "Kau hanya salah paham."

_Apa?_

"Sebenarnya bukan seperti yang terlihat. Kami tidak punya hubungan apapun, Sakura. Kami... kau tahu, aku hanya mencoba menghiburnya. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih." ungkapnya.

Sakura tak mengerti sama sekali, bahkan saat ia telah berusaha untuk mencoba. "Tapi kenapa aku berpikiran yang sebaliknya, Gaara-_kun_."

Yang di sebut namanya, menatap lekat. Seakan bertanya-tanya.

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti bicara. "Rasanya ada yang salah. Ada yang mengganjal entah apa itu."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Gaara mengernyit bingung. Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"... Ciuman itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau perlu melakukannya."

Sakura kalau boleh jujur sulit sekali mengupayakan agar ia dapat mengatakannya. Dia tidak mau membuat Gaara kecewa. Dia sangat tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Namun, selalu diluar dugaan. Respon lelaki itu selalu berbeda dengan bayangannya.

"Astaga! Jadi masalahnya itu?" ia menepuk dahinya. "Hanya satu kata, Sakura. Spontanitas." katanya. "Posisiku saat itu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Karin sangat terpukul. Dia tiba-tiba saja menciumku setelah aku mengusap airmatanya. Dalam keadaan itu aku tak bisa menolak, Sakura. Dengar, kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak ada niat sama sekali dengannya."

Sakura tersenyum miris mendengar pengakuan yang terlontar tanpa beban dari Gaara. Dia bisa mengusap airmata gadis lain, tapi tidak dengan airmata kekasihnya sendiri. Itu konyol.

"Gaara-_kun... _bisakah kau jujur padaku?" Sakura lelah, seharian ini dia habiskan hanya untuk menangis. Perdebatan dengan Gaara semakin membuatnya pening. Ia ingin segera menyudahi ini. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" timpalnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Memangnya kau sudah bosan denganku, hm?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Lalu apa? Kau berniat putus denganku sekarang?"

Sakura menggeleng-geleng, makin tidak bisa memahami Gaara. Kenapa lelaki itu bertanya padahal yang Sakura inginkan hanyalah jawaban dengan kata 'Iya' saja. Tak perlu berbelit-belit.

"Kalau tidak. Ya, sudah. Jangan mencari-cari masalah." Gaara nampak sangat tak senang. Hilang sudah semua ekspresi lembutnya. "Tsk! Sebenarnya untuk apa aku melakukan semua ini kalau yang kudapatkan darimu adalah kenyataan bahwa kau telah meragukanku."

Kini giliran Sakura yang terkejut. "Gaara—"

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang. Kau tidak mau kita berpisah 'kan?"

Meski begitu, Sakura masih menurut. Ia mengangguk mengikuti naluri.

"Baiklah. Itu cukup. Sampai nanti."

Gaara pergi meninggalkannya. Membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura mengambang. Sekarang benar dia tak akan habis pikir. Gaara tak pernah bisa ia pahami, sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

Susah sekali, ya, bilang bahwa dia mencintai Sakura juga? Apa kata itu sangat sulit untuk diucapkan. Keinginan Sakura sesederhana itu. Namun, tak pernah juga nampaknya tersampaikan. Tak pernah menjadi hal sederhana bagi mereka.

Diakhir, selalu Sakura yang mengalah. Walau banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya. Semua itu hanya ada di sana, tak pernah tertunaikan.

Malah sebaliknya, dia yang tak sanggup mengabaikan perkataan Gaara. Dia terlalu takut untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Bagaimana pun kekasihnya itu, sesalah apapun dia. Pilihan Sakura selalu hanya ada dua dan akan tetap sama.

Pertama, Sakura akan terus menolak jika Gaara mengajak putus darinya. Kedua, ia pun menolak apabila—bahkan—diberi kesempatan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada Sakura yang sanggup berlarian sepanjang sore, maka sebaliknya ada Hinata yang tiba-tiba dijemput oleh sopir ayahnya. Datang mengobrak-abrik kamar asrama mereka. Barang-barang seperti pakaian dikemas dalam koper. Sedang barang lain berupa alat-alat sekolah dan yang mendominasi seperti buku-buku fiksi, ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Teman sekamarnya, Ino, hanya bisa menatap dengan iba Hinata yang termenung menatap sibuknya sang sopir mengemas pakaiannya. Agak lancang memang Pak Tua itu, namun tetap harus ia kerjaan. Mengingat ini semua adalah titah absolut sang ayahanda Hinata sendiri. Pasalnya, Hinata menolak untuk berkemas—bahkan menolak untuk bersuara sejak tadi.

"Ayo, Non. Kita harus pulang sekarang."

"..."

"Non, kuharap Anda bisa mengerti. Anda akan semakin merugikan diri Anda sendiri kalau sampai membantah perintah Tuan. Saya bahkan tak berani membayangkan akibatnya nanti." si sopir mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mau." akhirnya Hinata buka mulut. Meski pandangannya tak memiliki fokus.

"Non... tolong berkerjasamalah. Ini demi kebaikan Anda sendiri."

Ino yang memerhatikan, lalu beringsut mendekati Hinata. Ia memegang pundak temannya itu, mencoba menyemangati teman yang baru beberapa bulan ini ia kenali setelah masuk ke sekolah dan asrama disini. Teman yang langsung akrab dengannya bahkan pada saat pertama kali bertukar sapa.

Hinata menongak lalu mendapati wajah memelas si sopir penjemput, lanjut menoleh kesamping dimana ada Ino yang menatapnya sambil berkata pelan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja asal dia mau menurut.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, mungkin memang pilihan terbaik saat ini adalah mengikuti semua skenario ayahanda sebelum dia punya skenario-nya sendiri. Ingin berontak sekarang percuma, kalau mau lari pun harus kemana? Yang ada sebelum dia sempat benar-benar kabur, ia akan tertangkap dan mungkin besoknya telah berakhir di pelaminan tanpa repot-repot menunggu sebulan lagi.

Tidak, tidak.

Tentu itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Hinata bukan gadis bodoh. Ingat, dia adalah anak dari sang ayah yang terkenal berbahaya. Maka jangan heran kalau Hinata bisa sama berbahayanya. Jangan remehkan dia.

Bukankah kalau ada buah jatuh tak akan terlalu jauh dari pohonnya? Jangan lupakan fakta itu.

"Aku akan ikut." putus Hinata. "Tapi, aku punya satu syarat."

Sang sopir mengerutkan kening, "Apa itu, Non?"

"Kau harus bisa membujuk Ayah agar mau berbicara denganku. Tepat setelah kita sampai disana. Kau sanggup?"

Meskipun sempat diliputi rasa ragu yang amat sangat, si sopir tak punya pilihan selain mengiyakan syarat itu. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah bisa membawa anak dari Tuannya ini pulang bersama.

"Baiklah. Akan saya usahakan." ujarnya.

Hinata memicingkan mata.

Paham maksudnya itu, si sopir lantas berkata. "Akan saya laksanakan, Non."

Akhirnya Hinata mau berdiri juga, sebelum berangkat dia minta waktu sebentar untuk berpamitan dengan Ino. Karena tak mungkin menunggu Sakura pulang, ia menitipkan salam perpisahannya pada gadis itu sekalian. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama seolah-olah keduanya tak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga.

"Silahkan masuk, Non. Ayah Anda ada di dalam."

Hinata langsung berbalik dan bergegas masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi sang ayah. Keputusan yang tepat pikirnya meminta si sopir itu untuk mencarikan waktu agar dia bisa bertemu dengan sang ayahanda secara langsung. Mengingat susah sekali mendapatkan kesempatan ini. Perlu dicatat, ayahnya adalah orang paling sibuk dari yang tersibuk didunia.

"Ayah," panggilnya.

Tuan Hyuuga berbalik mendengar itu, "Oh, anak gadis ayah telah tiba rupanya." sebuah senyum simpul tertampang. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali di rumah, Sayang."

"... Ayah, aku—"

"Kau tahu itu percuma, Hinata. Merengek tak akan merubah apapun."

Seperti biasa, ayahnya juga pandai membaca pikiran orang lain. Bahkan apa yang ingin dia katakan sudah keduluan diblokir jalannya sebelum sempat meluncur keluar.

"Kau tahu Ayah tak pernah menerima penolakan."

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, Ayah. Kenapa tiba-tiba merencanakan sesuatu tentangku yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sebelumnya?"

Hinata sedikit tegang saat ayahnya tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata paling tajam yang pernah ia lihat.

"Dengar, kalian hanya akan Ayah tunangkan. Selebihnya kalian bisa memutuskan kapan mau menikah." lelaki paruh baya itu lalu beralih meraih dokumen-dokumennya yang teronggok memenuhi meja, tak memandang lagi pada putri semata wayangnya. "Acaranya bulan depan. Kau masih bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa sampai saat itu. Kau tak perlu khawatir mengenai sekolah, semua sudah Ayah urus." jeda sebentar.

Diluar, si sopir ternyata mencuri dengar pembicaraan ayah-anak itu. Sambil terus menempelkan telinga ke pintu, ia merogoh saku celana. Mengambil ponsel lalu membukanya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara seseorang terdengar melalui ponselnya.

"Saya baru saja menjemput Nona Hinata. Anda pasti terkejut mendengar ini, Tuan. Bahwa dia berani menanyakan masalah perjodohan secara langsung kepada ayahnya. Itu perbuatan nekad sekali. Dugaan Anda salah besar mengenai dia." kalimat itu diucapkan tanpa jeda.

Dari dalam terdengar lagi suara kepala keluarga itu.

"Dan alasan kenapa kau dijemput lebih awal tidak lain adalah untuk mempersiapkan segala halnya."

Hinata hanya bisa diam mematung. Otak tersendat-sendat akibat terlalu banyak menoreh kejutan. Sepertinya juga tak akan mampu berproses dalam beberapa waktu kedepan.

"Ayah rasa sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu kita bahas." dia melirik anaknya sebentar, "Istirahatlah. Kembali ke kamarmu."

Percakapan pun selesai. Perintah ayahnya adalah mutlak. Yang bisa dilakukan Hinata hanyalah menurut, berbalik arah, lalu keluar dari ruang kerja itu. Usaha yang sama sekali tak membuahkan hasil.

Si sopir sudah sembunyi sebelum Hinata keluar dan lanjut melapor. "Ringkasnya... Anda telah ditolak."

.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kelas 12-A sedang mengadakan diskusi kelompok. Gurunya sudah keluar sejak sejam yang lalu dengan alasan ada keperluan mendesak. Keadaan didalam tak seperti bayangan umum dimana ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung, maka yang akan ditemui adalah siluet dari murid-murid super serius dalam belajar. Namun, disini, sejauh mata memandang hanya segelintir orang yang khidmat berdiskusi. Sebagian lagi sepertinya tak perlu repot-repot. Entah karena mereka merasa mampu atau memang mereka sedang malas.

Dari pintu masuk, pada meja nomor satu dan dua kelompok tiga nyatanya memiliki pembicaraan mereka sendiri. Satu kelompok diisi empat orang; terdiri dari Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Sai. Kebetulan sekali. Mereka kebagian topik diskusi mengenai Teori Kuantum. Faktanya, malah membahas hal yang sebegitu melenceng dari topik.

"Oi, Sasuke. Apa kau tertarik untuk ikut bersama kami?" Naruto bersikeras bertanya sejak tadi.

Dijawab, "Tidak,"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau ini terlalu kaku, Sasuke. Sesekali bermain-main tak masalah 'kan. Kalau begini terus kau bisa tua sebelum waktunya."

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak peduli. Dia malah membuka buku yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di atas meja. Sama sekali belum tersentuh.

Naruto melempar pandangan ke arah Sai yang duduk dengan tenang sambil bersidekap dada. Sai mengerti maksud tatapan Naruto, ia lalu menunjuk orang di depannya menggunakan bibir.

Naruto menoleh kearah yang dituju, berdeham sekali. Kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum selebar mungkin. "Bagaimana denganmu—"

"Kau tahu aku tak akan ikut, Naruto." potong lelaki itu cepat.

"Gaara, bukannya ini kesempatan bagus untukmu, ya. Kau bisa menemui Sakura disana." goda Naruto berharap Gaara akan tergiur dengan ajakannya.

Gerakan Sasuke yang membuka lembar demi lembar buku terhenti mendengar ucapan Naruto. Alisnya saling bertaut.

Gaara geleng-geleng. "Aku ada urusan mendesak setelah ini."

Kini giliran Sai yang melirik. Nampaknya kedua adam itu tengah sensi berat pada Gaara.

"Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan seseorang?" tanya Sai.

"Ya,"

"Apa dia perempuan?"

Gaara menatap Sai dengan raut bingung yang kentara sekali. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Ya atau tidak?"

Gaara semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa Sai terlihat begitu penasaran dengan orang yang ingin dia temui. Apa pedulinya?

Naruto menahan napas melihat kedua orang itu. Dia memundurkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang. Bolak-balik memandang Gaara dan Sai. Jujur saja, dia merasa sedikit terintimidasi dengan tatapan mereka. Salahkan posisinya yang berada diantara Gaara dan Sai.

Mereka memang sedang duduk membentuk persegi. Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Gaara berhadapan dengan Sai. Karena Naruto terlalu bersemangat saat menawarkan kepada Sasuke perihal kunjungan ke sekolah lain, jadilah ia merasa bagai kena tatap dua orang adam itu.

Sasuke mungkin boleh tidak mengerti situasi. Akan tetapi, tidak bagi Naruto. Dia mengenal baik Gaara dan Sai sejak mereka pertama kali dipertemukan dikelas ini. Apalagi Gaara, Naruto mengenal lelaki itu sudah cukup lama karena mereka kebetulan bertetangga. Meski sebelumnya belum seakrab sekarang.

Naruto tahu segala hal tentang mereka. Dia tahu hubungan Gaara dan Sakura, pun kedekatan Gaara dengan Karin. Dia juga tahu mengenai Sai yang telah lama memendam perasaan pada Karin. Kedekatan Gaara dan gadis itu tentu menjadi sebuah ancaman besar bagi Sai. Naruto paham betul akan hal itu. Gaara mungkin belum mengetahui fakta mengenai perasaan Sai. Sama saja seperti Sasuke.

Kini Naruto ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri sebab terlalu banyak bersosialisasi. Dia cukup sering ikut campur urusan teman-temannya itu sehingga menjadikan dia berada di pihak yang serba salah seperti sekarang. Mendukung Gaara atau membantu Sai? Ia sampai pusing memikirkan itu.

"Sudah, sudah." Naruto buru-buru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Gaara, kalau kau tidak bisa ikut tak apa-apa." ia lalu beralih pada Sai. "Nah, Sai. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sai tidak lagi menatap Gaara. Terganti dengan senyum lima jari dari Naruto yang dengan sengaja memanjangkan lehernya ke depan.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan si gadis merah—eh, maksudku si gadis pirang." Naruto tergelak sendiri dengan kalimat ambigunya. "Wah, tidak kusangka kau membuang semua mainanmu demi gadis pirang itu."

Sai mendelik, "Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mereka. Mereka yang mengejarku." rupanya lelaki ini tak terima dikatai Naruto.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau sajalah." sahut Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan diudara. "Ayo, berangkat. Masalah diskusi serahkan saja pada Sasuke dan Gaara."

Naruto tak sadar ada pandangan menusuk untuknya dari Sasuke setelah mendengar ia berkata begitu.

Sai memilih bungkam. Dia mengambil tas dan sekali lagi melirik kearah Gaara sebelum pergi mengikuti Naruto. Keduanya lalu hilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke yang melihat, ikut-ikutan melirik kearah Gaara. Ternyata Gaara juga sedang melihat dia. "Kenapa melihatku?"

Gaara menghela napas, "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu kasar pada Karin,"

Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Dia kemarin menangisimu hampir seharian penuh,"

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak suka, minimal jangan sakiti dia."

Sasuke merasa tersinggung sekarang dengan perkataan Gaara. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa punya salah pada gadis yang dimaksud.

"Itu karena kesalahannya sendiri." ujar Sasuke datar. Punggungnya kini bersandar dikursi sembari bersidekap dada.

"Sasuke, menyukai seseorang bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Kau pikir dia juga mau setelah semua penolakan yang kau berikan padanya?" jawab Gaara tak mau kalah.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Saling beradu tatap.

"Kau terlihat sangat peduli pada Karin. Kau suka dia?"

Gaara tak kuasa menahan tawa, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu." katanya.

Konyol sekali. Dia sudah punya kekasih dan dia mencintai kekasihnya. Hanya karena dia peduli pada Karin bukan berarti dia punya rasa.

Sasuke malah menyeringai, "Kau sebaiknya berkacalah. Kau pun tidak jauh berbeda dariku." kemudian memajukan wajahnya. "Kau begitu peduli pada gadis lain, Gaara. Sedangkan pada gadismu sendiri tidak."

Gaara tersentak mendengar bisikan tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Ia mengangkat bahunya sebelum berdiri hendak beranjak pergi.

"Ah, kau bilang menyukai seseorang bukan sebuah kesalahan, 'kan." Sasuke berhenti diambang pintu. Senyum remeh ia layangkan kearah Gaara.

"Itu berarti tak akan jadi masalah apabila aku menyukai gadismu."

Gaara seketika melotot. Ia belum sempat berseru marah sebab Sasuke telah lebih dulu pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama, ditempat berbeda. Ada tiga gadis yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah dan sedang tenggelam dalam sebuah obrolan serius. Mereka sama-sama menatap pada pasangan yang sepertinya tengah dimabuk cinta tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, ia kelihatan sangat tak suka sekali dengan orang yang jadi objek perbincangan. "Apa kalian juga seperti itu?" katanya.

"T-Tidak." jawab si surai merah muda.

Objek mereka adalah Shikamaru dan Temari. Pasangan populer yang baru naik daun sebab senang sekali cari sensasi dengan selalu menebar kemesraan di depan umum. Seperti sekarang contohnya. Shikamaru kelihatan sedang menggandeng mesra Temari di depan semua orang. Mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu sampai membukakan pintu mobil untuknya juga. Senyum keduanya cerah sekali, sinarnya sampai menyilaukan tiga gadis di depan gerbang.

"Meskipun aku sangat menyukai Sai. Aku tidak akan mau jika diperlakukan begitu." komentar si pirang.

Lalu mereka diam. Sampai mobil Shikamaru melaju dan menghilang di ujung jalan sana, barulah ada yang bersuara lagi.

"Apa benar kalau kau akan tinggal dirumahmu sampai bulan depan, Hinata?"

"Begitulah."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku rencananya mau bercerita banyak nanti malam." kata yang satunya lagi dengan nada yang mendayu-dayu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menelepon kalian." tegas Hinata. Ia tahu kini sedang di goda oleh dua temannya itu.

Selagi Sakura dan Ino terkikik, Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seharusnya orang yang bertugas menjemput dia sudah datang sekarang. Namun, sejak tadi tak kunjung juga terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Hinata kemudian. Ia cukup merasa khawatir dengan keadaan gadis itu setelah tadi dia sempat diceritakan mengenai pertengkarannya dengan Gaara.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, "Tidak bisa dibilang 'tak ada apa-apa'. Tapi aku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang." katanya.

"Syukurlah."

Ino seakan tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan juga untuk bertanya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang mereka punya bertiga.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa Karin dan Gaara saling mengenal. Sedangkan jarak sekolah kita dan sekolah Gaara itu 'kan jauh sekali."

"Rumah mereka bersebelahan." sahut Sakura.

Ino mengangguk-ngangguk seraya bergumam 'oh' panjang.

"Kau juga, Ino."

"Eh,"

Ino terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba menunjuknya.

"Kenapa mau-maunya menerima Sai. Kau tidak tahu lelaki itu punya pacar segudang?"

"Nah, itu." giliran Sakura bicara. "Sebenarnya aku tak masalah jika benar kau dan Sai menjalin hubungan, Ino. Tapi yang tak bisa aku terima adalah alasan dia memacarimu."

Ino kelihatan bingung memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjawab, "Kalau itu sih—"

"Kusarankan kau untuk memutuskannya segera."

Gadis pirang itu tersentak.

"Ino, percayalah. Kau harus segera melepaskannya. Dia tak pantas mendapatkan gadis secantik dan sebaik dirimu." lanjut Hinata lagi. Masih berusaha memberi masukan.

Ino merasa tak ingin lebih disudutkan dari imi. Dia harus mengalihkan topik. Dikantin tadi pun ia sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak berniat menanggapi. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa yang disarankan oleh teman-temannya karena hati sudah terlanjur berkata lain.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata. Kau sebaiknya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri. Diantara kita, masalah kau adalah yang paling berat."

Telak. Itu telak sekali.

Hinata mematung seketika. Ino benar, posisinya saat ini yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Ia merasa ingin meledak-ledak saja. Diingatkan masalah itu membuat dia ingin menangis.

Tapi, satu yang pasti. Ia tidak akan menyerah maupun diam saja mengikuti arus. Hinata akan memikirkan cara agar bisa terlepas dari hal konyol seperti perjodohan ini. Ia pasti bisa mendapatkan jalan keluarnya

Hening.

Mereka bertiga terdiam lagi. Tadi, mereka juga telah sama-sama menumpahkan keluhan pada takdir yang seakan mempermainkan ini. Percakapan yang sama pada saat mereka makan di kantin pun terhenti sampai disitu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara mobil yang berhenti di depan mereka. Membuat ketiganya kompak menongak.

"Naruto!" pekik Sakura. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil dan menampilkan senyum lima jarinya. Seperti biasa. "Hehe. Aku mau menjemput seseorang."

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya lagi, Naruto telah lebih dulu bicara.

"Tak kusangka kau makin cantik, Ino. Sudah berapa lama, ya, semenjak hari itu." gombalnya. Sakura memutar bola mata malas melihat kelakuan Naruto.

"Oh, ini siapa, Sakura? Teman barumu?"

Mata Naruto kini beralih pada sosok Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri sudah waspada sejak tadi. Ia tahu bakal begini akhirnya. Sekali lihat saja ia bisa menebak orang seperti apa Naruto ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja Hinata." sahut Hinata sekenanya. Jabatan tangan Naruto tidak di terima.

Meski telah ditolak Naruto tetap tidak menyerah, "Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu." senyumnya malah semakin mengembang.

Dibelakang Naruto kemudian muncul sosok Sai. Dia mencoba tersenyum sebaik mungkin yang celakanya hampir membuat Ino serangan jantung.

"S-Sai..."

"Ikut denganku."

Tanpa basa-basi Sai dengan sangat cepat menyeret Ino dari situ. Sakura dan Hinata sampai tak punya kesempatan untuk mencegah.

"Tenang saja, Sai tidak akan berani macam-macam pada kekasihnya sendiri." ujar Naruto mencoba meyakinkan.

Hening lagi.

Sakura berdeham, "Kau mau menjemput siapa?" ia kemudian menyipitkan mata, "Bukan Hinata, 'kan?" godanya.

Naruto tertawa kencang sekali.

"Kalau diizinkan aku pasti tidak akan keberatan melakukannya. Tapi sekarang, kedatanganku kesini bukan untuk dia."

Hinata bergedik ngeri. Lelucon Naruto tidak lucu sama sekali. Sakura juga hampir memukul kepala lelaki itu.

"Hihi—Oh! Itu dia!"

Serempak Sakura dan Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku agak terlambat." ujar yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Tidak masalah."

Gadis bersurai merah itu terkejut melihat ada Sakura dan Hinata disitu. Dan makin terkejut lagi setelah melihat reaksi keduanya.

Hinata sedang menganga dan mata Sakura yang terlihat hampir loncat keluar.

"Dia kakakku, Sakura. Yang sering kuceritakan padamu dulu. Yang sempat pindah keluar negeri itu. Nah, sekarang dia telah kembali kesini. Kau ingat? Dialah orangnya..."

"... Uzumaki Karin."

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : **kalau ada yang bingung mengenai hubungan mereka di chapter depan bakal dijelaskan. Sebenarnya ini mau disambung lagi, tapi karena dilihat-lihat akan sangat panjang sekali makanya diurungkan XD. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Maaf nggak bisa nge-_reply_, kamunya nggak login sih hihi. Pokoknya terima kasih, ya, bagi yang sudah suka dengan fic ini.


	3. Chapter 3 : Harus Memilih

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Ino diam saja sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Sai yang sedang menyeretnya. Mata gadis itu tak pernah lepas barang sekalipun dari sosok lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut. Sampai di depan sebuah gang mereka pun berhenti. Sai celingak-celinguk dulu untuk memastikan keadaan sudah aman atau belum. Setelahnya ia beralih menatap Ino yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Sai belum sadar bahwa ia masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Ino. Gadis itu sejak tadi setelah mereka berhenti juga tidak mengalihkan pandangan lagi dari pergelangan tangannya. Rona merah telah menjalar tipis disepanjang pipi.

"Ekhm... maaf," ujar Sai saat menyadari ia sudah terlalu lama memegang tangan Ino.

Ino hanya menampilkan sebuah senyum simpul.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan jadi kikuk. Tak ada yang berani memulai percakapan. Entah Ino dengan dunianya sendiri dan Sai yang bingung mulai dari mana untuk memberitahu Ino tentang rencananya.

Sai berdeham lagi sekali. "Soal kemarin, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengaku sebagai pacarku di depan Karin." mulainya.

Ino makin tersenyum lebar, "Sama-sama. Kebetulan saja aku lewat." ujar Ino. "Jadi... apa masih mau berperan sebagai sepasang kekasih lagi?"

Sai tersenyum tipis dan menunduk mendengar perkataan Ino. Sejurus kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi agar bisa bertatapan langsung dengan kedua iris mata Ino. Yang di tatap hanya bisa terpaku karena mata Sai seolah mengunci pandangan. Manik itu entah bagaimana ceritanya mampu meneduhkan hati.

"Ino..."

"Hm? Ya?" sahutnya terbata-bata.

"Aku masih mau kita berpacaran. Aku tidak mau kita putus."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau bersedia jadi kekasihku?"

_Deg._

Kalau bisa Ino rasa-rasanya mau menceburkan diri ke laut. Kalimat laknat itu bagaimana bisa diucapkan sebegitu mudah oleh Sai? Sudah sekian lama Ino ingin mengatakan itu, tapi tidak pernah jua kesampaian. Mau sesiap apapun dia, sekeras apapun mencoba, semua yang ingin dikatakan akan menguap tanpa jejak setelah Sai tepat berada di depannya. Membuat ia terdiam bagaikan batu. Seluruh persendian tubuh menjadi kaku. Beruntung, ia tak pernah sampai mimisan dan pingsan di depan Sai. Kalau pernah begitu, Ino pasti tak akan berani lagi menampakkan diri.

Ino ingin sekali menampar pipi atau mencubit lengannya. Mau mengecek apakah yang tengah di alaminya ini benar atau hanya sekadar mimpi di siang hari. Memang bukan perihal asing lagi kalau gadis pirang yang satu ini sering memimpikan sang pujaan. Hingga wajar kalau sekarang dia tak terlalu memercayai pendengarannya maupun situasi ini.

Demi apa? Sai tetap ingin dia menjadi kekasihnya?

Jadi, Ino tak perlu lagi susah-susah mengungkapkan perasaannya karena Sai sudah lebih dulu, begitu? Kata-kata terkutuk itu benar berasal dari mulut Sai 'kan? Bukan sekadar khayalannya saja.

Tapi, Sai?

Semudah itukah mengatakannya?

Melihat Sai tersenyum di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya saja sudah berhasil membuat Ino salah tingkah. Padahal senyum itu bukan di tuju hanya untuk dirinya, akan tetapi untuk semua perempuan yang menjerit-jerit memanggil nama dia. Sai di saat-saat itu terlihat sangat tampan dan manis bagi Ino. Katakan, perempuan mana yang tidak akan terperanjat jika melihat sosoknya.

"Tolong, bantu aku sekali lagi."

Lamunan Ino seketika buyar mendengar permintaan Sai.

"Aku tidak mau sampai Karin berpikiran yang macam-macam tentangku. Dan untuk menghilangkan itu semua, aku perlu kau."

_Deg, deg._

Kalau begini terus, Ino mana mungkin kuat lama-lama berdiri. Apalagi Sai memohon padanya dengan memasang wajah bak malaikat.

"Tapi, Ino," ujarnya lagi. "Aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau tidak bersedia. Aku bisa mengerti jika kau menolaknya."

Sai rupanya salah mengartikan setiap pergantian raut wajah Ino karena gadis itu tidak bersuara lagi dan hanya diam saja. Membuat rasa percaya diri Sai luntur.

"Karena ini—"

"Aku akan membantu masalahmu dengan Karin." potong Ino cepat.

Sai yang telah tertunduk langsung sumringah. Ia raih kedua tangan Ino yang tergantung di sisi tubuh. "Kau mau? Serius?" ia memastikan sekali lagi.

Ino mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Terima kasih." katanya sambil memeluk Ino. "Kalau kau tidak ada entah bagaimana pandangan Karin nanti terhadapku. Aku tidak mau terlihat buruk di depannya. Terima kasih, Ino."

Sai bertindak sesukanya tanpa sadar keadaan Ino sekarang yang tak bisa berpikir jernih sampai-sampai gadis itu tidak mampu menyadari makna tersirat dari perkataannya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus membalas ini nanti dengan apa." ujar Sai masih setengah tak percaya bahwa Ino lagi-lagi mengiyakan permintaannya.

Tiba-tiba di saku celana Sai merasa ada yang bergetar. "Sebentar," katanya pada Ino.

Ino masih setia di posisi awal.

Tidak berapa lama Sai kembali. Wajahnya masih tersenyum cerah. "Ino, maaf. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Naruto sudah menunggu." Sai lalu berlari menjauh. "Lain kali akan kuantar." ujarnya setengah teriak.

Ino tidak mengerti lagi. Respon yang bagaimana agar cocok di perlihatkan. Yang dia tahu mengenai Sai kini tambah satu; lelaki itu berpotensi membuat dia serangan jantung.

.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana reaksinya?"

"Baik. Dia setuju." Sai tidak bisa menahan senyumannya untuk tidak mengembang saat sudah masuk kedalam mobil. Sudah ada Naruto di dalam menunggu.

Naruto berniat menggoda Sai setelah melihat lelaki itu duduk di jok mobil. "Kau selalu terlihat jadi sosok lain kalau sudah menyangkut urusan kakakku."

Sai hanya tersenyum lebar sebagai tanggapan. Ia lalu melirik si pemilik warna rambut seperti nanas itu, ingin berbagi kesenangan, namun yang ia dapati kini malah wajah cemas Naruto terpampang.

Sai tentu tidak bodoh mengartikan raut itu sebagai tanda apa. "Kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya. Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa sejak awal kami berpacaran pun aku sudah mengatakan masalah ini pada Ino lebih dulu. Untuk membantuku mendekati Karin. Dan dia menerimanya."

"Aku tahu." Naruto menghadap ke arah Sai. "Tapi menurutku tetap saja itu perbuatan yang egois. Sai, kau seperti memanfaatkan rasa sukanya."

"Dia bilang tidak keberatan membantu, Naruto."

Sai memutar bola matanya, mengambil sabuk pengaman dan segera memasangnya.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Sai." kata Naruto lagi.

Sai menghela napas, lalu mengangkat kedua tangan. "Oke. Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tidak usah diingatkan." ujarnya sebelum menginjak pedal gas mobil.

Tentu saja Sai akan menjaga Ino. Gadis itu adalah malaikat penolong baginya. Di saat dia membutuhkan bantuan saat sedang kalap karena hampir ketahuan oleh Karin, gadis pirang itu datang. Membuat Sai menemukan ide untuk menutupi hal gila—yaitu, menguntit—yang telah ia lakukan. Harga diri Sai saat itu sedang dipertaruhkan. Untung saja Ino muncul di saat yang tepat. Dan malah tanpa berpikir panjang Ino langsung menerima ketika dimintai tolong olehnya. Sungguh, ia sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Ino. Bahkan sekarang, sekali lagi, gadis pirang itu menyelamatkannya. Katakan pada Sai, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyakiti gadis itu? Tidak, tidak. Sai bersumpah bahwa setelah ini ia akan sangat berterima kasih dan melakukan apa saja yang diinginkan gadis itu. Pegang baik-baik janjinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Janji, ya, kak. Jangan pernah pergi lagi dari rumah."

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Hanabi.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian tertawa bersama. Rupanya kedatangan Hinata ke rumah membuat sang adik bahagia. Satu hal baik yang dianggap Hinata patut di syukuri dari kejadian ini. Ia bisa bertemu dan bercengkerama dengan adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Keduanya sedang tengkurap di ranjang kamar Hinata sekarang. Bercerita banyak hal sambil melepas rindu setelah sekian lama tak bertemu.

Semenjak kepergian sang ibunda tercinta, Hanabi sudah sangat terpuruk dan hampir satu minggu mengurung diri. Hinata ingat saat itu dengan susah payah membujuknya agar mau keluar dan mengikhlaskan kepergian sang ibunda. Dan baru di hari ketujuh anak itu mau keluar dari kamar. Keadaanya berantakan sekali ketika keluar lantas menerjang tubuh Hinata di depan pintu kamar.

Hinata tak kuasa melihat keadaan adiknya kala itu. Dalam hati ia sudah bertekad tak akan pernah meninggalkan sang adik sampai suatu kejadian mengharuskan dia meninggalkan rumah. Ia terpaksa harus berpisah dengan Hanabi. Ya, sebab setelah lulus dari SMP ayahnya ternyata mendaftarkan Hinata ke sekolah berasrama—sekolah Hinata sekarang. Hanabi jadi kesepian lagi. Katanya dia sangat bosan dirumah karena setiap hari hanya bermain dengan para _maid _yang sangat kaku. Mereka tidak seseru Hinata dan juga almarhumah ibundanya saat di ajak bermain.

Hinata mengulurkan tangannya sembari mendengar keluhan itu, mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hanabi dengan sayang.

_Kriet._

Kakak-beradik itu lantas menoleh ke arah pintu di belakang. Dari sana masuklah sang kepala keluarga—Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Hinata, ikut ayah keluar sebentar." ujarnya.

Hinata dan Hanabi saling pandang sebentar sebelum Hinata beranjak dari atas ranjang mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Ayah?" tanya Hinata setelah mereka menuruni anak tangga. Namun, tak dijawab oleh sang ayah yang membuat kerutan di kening Hinata muncul.

Sampai di depan pintu keluar, ayahnya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk membuka pintu. Hinata menurut saja dan berjalan melewati ayahnya. Agak terkejut setelah mendapati sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam terparkir rapi di halaman.

Awalnya Hinata santai saja, tapi setelah ia memutuskan melangkah maju untuk melihat sedikit lebih dekat, jendela mobil itu tiba-tiba turun dan menampilkan sesosok lelaki matang yang sepertinya bukan sembarang orang. Ia memakai setelan jas dengan model sisiran rambut rapih. Hinata mengernyit bingung melihat orang itu yang sekarang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya. Gadis itu lalu menoleh pada ayahnya yang berada di belakang, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi.

Hiashi masih di posisi yang sama, pun ikut tersenyum. Kedua tanggannya di masukkan dalam saku. "Calon suamimu, Sayang. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu." ujarnya santai.

_Apa?_

Hinata terbelalak seketika. Ayahnya benar-benar berniat menjodohkannya? Dengan laki-laki yang lebih cocok menjadi seorang paman daripada menjadi suami. Ini gila! Konyol!

"Tidak, tidak. Ini salah 'kan, Ayah?" Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Kakinya berjalan mundur perlahan. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menikah dengannya, Ayah. Aku tidak mau. Tak 'kan pernah." ujarnya seraya menahan isak. "Aku menolak di jodohkan!"

Persis setelah kata terakhir itu selesai terlontar Hinata lari masuk ke dalam rumah, menaiki tangga, dan mendobrak masuk kembali ke dalam kamar.

Pikiran Hinata sedang berkecamuk. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa kejadian segila ini bisa menimpa dirinya. Yang ada dipikiran Hinata sekarang hanyalah pergi dari situ sejauh-jauhnya. Persetan dengan semua rencana yang telah ia susun sedemikian rupa. Akal sehatnya sedang tidak jalan sebab hal yang tak sepantasnya ini. Pun resiko dari pemberontakan secara terang-terangannya pada sang ayah sudah tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Di kepalanya kini hanya ada perintah yang menyerukan agar Hinata keluar dari sana sesegera mungkin.

Keluar. Keluar. Keluar.

Hanabi yang baru saja mau menyusul ke bawah langsung terdiam melihat kedatangan kakaknya itu.

"... Kakak?"

Hinata tak menghiraukan panggilan adiknya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah lemari pakaian. Mengambil beberapa lembar baju lalu memasukkannya sembarang ke dalam tas punggung yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah. Ponsel di atas ranjang pun diambil.

Hanabi hanya bisa mengamati apa yang di lakukan Hinata. Ia masih belum mengerti situasinya. Setelah Hinata mengampiri dan memeluk dengan erat dia selama beberapa detik barulah Hanabi sadar kalau kakaknya itu sedang menghadapi sebuah masalah besar.

"Maaf, Hanabi. Kakak sepertinya tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu." katanya sebelum pergi melalui jendela kamar.

Hanabi bahkan belum sempat mencegah atau sekadar bersuara untuk menyemangati Hinata.

Sekali lagi, ia kehilangan orang yang menyayanginya dan orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino merasa iba juga pada akhirnya melihat Gaara yang sejak sore sampai malam hanya berdiri mematut di depan pintu kamar asramanya. Di dalam pasti Sakura masih tidak bisa memaafkan lelaki itu. Sejak Ino pulang tadi setelah pertemuannya dengan Sai kemudian ia keluar beberapa jam lalu hingga kembali lagi sekarang, Gaara masih ada di sana. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam.

Gadis pirang itu sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menghampiri Gaara, "Sebaiknya kau pulang. Sakura masih butuh waktu sendiri."

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. "Tidak akan, sampai aku melihat keadaan Sakura dengan mata kepalaku."

Sepertinya Gaara tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ino saat keluar beberapa jam lalu mengenai Sakura yang baik-baik saja. Dasar lelaki keras kepala.

Ino mendengus, "Dia tidak akan keluar, Gaara."

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja. Aku akan tetap berada di sini." katanya dengan mantap. "Kalau kau mau masuk, silahkan saja."

Ino benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan lelaki itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Ino akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya setelah Gaara menyingkir dari depan pintu masuk.

Didalam di atas kasur tingkat tiga, Sakura berbaring dengan tenang membuat Ino makin geram. Dalam hati berteriak, _sebenarnya situasi macam apa yang ia lihat ini?_

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." ujar Ino.

Sakura berbalik arah dari posisinya yang memunggungi pintu. Benar saja, gadis itu memang belum tidur. Dari wajahnya bisa dilihat bahwa gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Turun. Aku sudah membelikanmu dua roti dan beberapa susu kotak." perintahnya sambil mengeluarkan barang yang di sebutkan dari dalam kantong plastik ke atas meja belajar kepunyaan mereka. "Kau belum mengisi perut dari siang. Sekarang kemari dan makanlah."

Meski menurut dengan Ino yang menyuruhnya turun dari kasur, namun tawaran untuk makan Sakura hanya menggeleng-geleng. Berdalih tidak lapar juga sedang tidak bernafsu.

Ino menghela napas, "Kau tahu aku tidak terima alasan model begitu, Sakura. Kau mudah sekali ditebak." lalu menyodorkan sepotong roti pada Sakura, "Ini. Makan."

Sakura hampir tersedak ketika secara kasar Ino menjejalkan roti itu masuk ke mulutnya. Tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun ia mengambil posisi duduk santai di samping Sakura di atas kasur Hinata—kasur tingkat pertama.

Sembari menatap Sakura memakan rotinya, Ino bicara lagi. "Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Gaara. Jangan terus-terusan sembunyi seperti seorang pengecut. Hadapi dia." akhirnya terucap juga kata-kata itu. Sudah tertahan sedari tadi karena Ino masih sabar menonton.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku berkata begini karena aku merasa terganggu dengan adanya lelaki di depan kamar kita." sambung Ino.

Sakura masih diam sambil mengunyah pelan rotinya. Tidak memerdulikan Ino yang sudah sangat gatal melihat kelakuan dua sejoli itu. Ingin segera bertindak yang seharusnya.

"Baiklah. Cukup sudah basa-basi. Aku akan menyuruh Gaara masuk ke dalam kalau begitu."

_Puk._

"Aku keluar."

Sakura berjalan dengan santai melewati Ino. Tanpa menoleh lagi. Ino tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi temannya itu meski sempat kena timpuk dengan kotak susu yang sudah tak berisi.

.

"Sakura,"

"Jangan bahas disini."

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku."

Gaara menyeret Sakura menjauhi area asrama sekolah. Di sepanjang perjalanan lelaki itu terus melafalkan kata maaf. Di setiap celah. Sakura awalnya berusaha menjadi kuat di hadapan Gaara, namun untuk yang kesekian kali hati pula berkuasa. Meluluhlantahkan benteng pertahanan yang sudah susah payah di bangun tanpa aba-aba. Pikiran boleh memerintah agar Sakura tidak memaafkan kekasihnya itu dengan mudah berharap dapat memberi efek jera. Agar lelaki itu juga merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan. Tapi, hati selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Memegang kendali penuh atas dirinya. Pikiran itu kalah tepat di depan taman tempat dulu mereka meresmikan hubungan. Gaara ini memang pintar sekali mencari tempat untuk melancarkan aksinya membujuk Sakura.

"Izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku, Sakura. Aku mohon padamu." pinta Gaara setelah berbagai kalimat dengan esensi yang sama telah ia ucapkan.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Gaara-_kun_." cibir gadis bermahkota merah muda itu.

"... Sakura,"

"Kekasih yang kukenal tidak pernah secerewat ini sebelumnya." ujar Sakura lagi.

Gaara sekarang bisa tersenyum untuk yang pertama kali selama hampir seharian ini. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali. Sakura kini bahkan mau merangkul lengannya. Gadis manis itu sudah kembali cerah lagi.

"Apa ini artinya kau sudah memaafkanku?" ujar Gaara masih sambil tersenyum tak percaya.

Sakura mendecak, "Hentikan itu. Ayo, masuk." katanya nampak bersemangat.

Gaara tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung membawa Sakura masuk kedalam area taman sambil bergandengan tangan. Keduanya tersenyum lebar sekali sampai berhasil membuat iri beberapa pasangan yang juga menikmati waktu mereka disana. Gaara dan Sakura berkeliling taman, saling bercanda satu sama lain, tertawa bersama, tak jarang beberapa lokasi malah membuat mereka bernostalgia.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

Mereka kini berada di salah satu tempat terfavorit yang disuguhkan taman ini. Sebuah tempat yang menyediakan dinding-dinding membentuk labirin kecil dan tak terlalu tinggi dengan motif hati di beberapa dindingnya. Disepanjang garis hati itu tertempel berbagai lampu ukuran mini yang menghasilkan cahaya berwarna-warni. Sekarang mereka berada di salah satu motif hati itu.

Sakura mendesis sebal, "Menurutmu?"

Gaara terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa melupakan tempat paling mendebarkan ini? Tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu ikatan mereka berdua. Salah satu momen paling berharga di hidup Sakura terjadi disini.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Senyum terpatri di wajah masing-masing. Terpaku pada satu objek di depan mereka yang hanya berjarak satu meter. Tidak ada yang berniat bicara atau menunggu ada yang bicara. Keduanya sama-sama asik dengan pikiran masing-masing. Menggali ingatan pada proses yang terjadi di tempat ini tiga tahun yang lalu saat mereka masih berupa bocah ingusan.

Gaara yang datang dengan dua cup _ice cream _rasa vanila di tangannya, menghampiri Sakura dengan tampilan acak-acakan, tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa—padahal Gaara bukan tipikal lelaki yang suka tersenyum seperti itu kepada siapapun—terputus-putus saat bicara, dan dengan sangat tidak romantisnya mengajak Sakura berpacaran dengan menyodorkan satu cup _ice cream_ yang telah meleleh sampai ke jari tangan saking lamanya Gaara mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hati itu.

Kejadian itu mungkin boleh biasa-biasa saja. Banyak orang diluaran sana yang pernah mengalami. Namun, tetap saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Hal umum itu justru mampu melumpuhkan jiwa. Berkesempatan dapat mencicipi momen indah remaja itu saja sudah suatu hal yang besar bagi Sakura.

Cukup dengan kedatangan Gaara dan pengakuan cintanya, menurut Sakura sudah luar biasa. Dia tak perlu sesuatu yang besar lagi dari Gaara karena hal kecil dan umum beginipun efeknya tak tanggung-tanggung. Mampu membuat ia melamun dan tersenyum sepanjang hari selama satu minggu. Coba bayangkan, apabila hal luar biasa seperti yang dialami beberapa orang terjadi padanya karena Gaara? Bisa-bisa peristiwa itu tak mau hilang alias membekas selama-lamanya di lubuk hati paling dalam yang Sakura punya.

Membayangkan saja membuat Sakura merona hebat. Suhu tubuh serasa naik beberapa derajat padahal angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang.

"Mau makan _ice cream_? Rasa vanila?" tawar Gaara sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sakura tergelak mendengarnya. Sebelah tangan yang bebas menutupi mulut dan sedetik kemudian ia langsung mengangguk cepat.

.

"Ini dia! Satu untuk si gadis manis dan satu untukku." Gaara datang sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan satu cup _ice cream_ rasa vanila persis seperti yang dulu. Sakura dengan senang hati menerimanya. Sambil terus berjalan keduanya memakan _ice cream_ yang baru saja di beli itu.

Sampai pada tempat terujung taman Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, Gaara di sampingnya terpaksa ikut berhenti karena tangan mereka yang kebetulan saling terkait satu sama lain. Lelaki tampan itu mengernyit bingung. Mata Sakura tertuju pada salah satu terowong-terowongan plastik di depan sana. Gaara baru saja menyadarinya dan langsung memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura beristirahat dulu di dalam sana.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu masih dengan dunianya. Ia melihat, meraba, dan mulai menganalisa setiap bagian dari terowong-terowongan plastik ini. Mereka duduk bersila di dalamnya.

"Tempat ini masih sama," ujar Sakura memulai percakapan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "Hn. Sama seperti perasaanku."

Sakura tersentak mendengarnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Gaara. Rona merah kembali terlihat menghiasi pipi. Keduanya terdiam. Menyelami manik satu sama lain. Sakura sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kini rona itu menjalar hingga ke telinga. Posisi ini juga mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Gaara secara perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Gadis itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dengan erat. Degupan jantung tak terkontrol lagi, Sakura jadi khawatir suaranya sampai ke telinga Gaara. Sebentar lagi jarak di antara keduanya akan benar-benar lenyap. Deru napas Sakura bahkan sekarang mampu di rasakan oleh Gaara menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Sakura makin tegang dan tangannya meremas-remas kuat rok yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, tahu gadisnya sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sangat manis seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

_Drrt. Drrt._

Gerakan kepala Gaara terpaksa terhenti. Sakura juga sudah membuka matanya lagi. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai kedua bibir itu menyatu. Ingin beradu seraya berbagi kehangatan di malam yang terasa menusuk ini. Akan tetapi, apadaya.

Gaara pada akhirnya menarik diri, merogoh saku celana, dan membuka ponselnya setengah hati. Lelaki itu sesekali nampak menggerutu. Berpikir. Orang gila mana yang berani merusak momen berharganya? Awas saja kalau tidak penting. Gaara bersumpah akan memenggal kepala orang yang telah mengganggunya.

**From: Karin**

_Keputusanku sudah bulat. Maaf, Gaara._

Gaara terbelakak. Sebentar? Keputusan apa yang dimaksud Karin? Gaara tidak tahu kalau gadis itu ada niat untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Jangan bilang...

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Karin bukan tipe gadis yang nekad membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Gaara yakin.

Tapi...

Bagaimana kalau dia sedang mabuk? Atau saking putus asanya ia jadi berpikir pendek?

Gaara tak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Tidak. Ia harus melihatnya sendiri.

"Sakura aku harus pergi sekarang."

"T-Tapi—"

"Tidak, Sakura. Ini penting. Kau pulanglah, maaf karena tak bisa mengantarmu. Hati-hati dijalan."

"Ada apa—Gaara-_kun_!"

.

Sakura dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati berjalan menuju asramanya. Gaara lagi-lagi meninggalkan dia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang di lakukan kekasihnya itu? Urusan macam apa? Kenapa wajahnya terlihat khawatir sekali? Sepenting itukah?

Ditengah aksi lamunan itu, Sakura dikejutkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang tengah menatap kearahnya datar. Jendela mobil itu sepenuhnya telah turun.

"Kau."

Wajah dingin itu sama sekali tidak asing. Sudah beberapa kali Sakura secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

"Hn. Masuklah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

_Orang ini seenaknya saja. _"Tidak perlu. Terima kasih."

"Kau yakin?"

Lelaki itu nampak memeriksa keadaan sekitar. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada gelap dalam kondisi jalan yang sangat sepi, tak ada seorangpun terlihat berkeliaran. Dia lalu menatap lagi ke arah Sakura sembari melempar tatapan datarnya.

Sakura jadi ikut-ikutan mengamati sekitar karena lelaki di depannya ini. Padahal tadi ia tak merasa takut atau was-was sedikitpun, tapi setelah lelaki itu muncul Sakura jadi sadar telah nekad berjalan sendiri di tengah malam begini.

Setelah berperang cukup alot dengan batin, Sakura akhirnya merasa tak punya pilihan lain. Ia lalu memutuskan ikut dengan lelaki tak di kenalnya itu. Membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam. Wajah Sakura masih seperti tadi, kecut dan tidak bersahabat.

Lelaki asing yang nampaknya seumuran dengan Sakura itu menyeringai tipis sebelum menginjak pedal gas, melaju membelah jalanan yang sepi. Bagus sekali. Mangsa sudah ada di depan mata!

Sudah hampir lima menit sejak Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil, namun lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bersuara. Sakura jadi merasa tidak nyaman, ia gelisah memandang kesana-kemari. Sial, jalanan ini sunyi sekali pikirnya. Tapi dia tidak heran sedikitpun karena memang ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Orang waras mana memangnya yang masih mau bersliweran?

Meskipun begitu, Sakura tidak bisa terus-terusan begini. Sudah cukup suasana diluar sana sepi-senyap, jangan lagi didalam mobil ini. Sakura bersumpah kalau ia merasa canggung sekali. Dan sialnya lelaki itu nampak santai-santai saja, tak sedikitpun peduli padanya. Kalau sudah begini Sakura jadi harus memutar otak untuk mencari topik yang bisa di bicarakan.

Baiklah. Jangan salahkan dia nanti.

Sakura bergerak-gerak di jok depan, "Ekhm... apa kau tinggal di dekat sini?"

"Hn."

"Sekolah dimana?"

"Ditempat yang sama dengan kekasihmu."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya; merasa ada yang janggal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

"Kelas?"

"12-A."

"Umur? Tempat tinggal?"

"Kenapa kau banyak tanya!"

"Tidak usah dijawab kalau kau keberatan." _Makanya jangan diam, _timpal Sakura dalam hati. "Oke, ini yang terakhir,"

Lelaki itu menggeram menahan amarah.

"Nama?"

...

...

...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terus berlari dan berlari. Tak terhitung sudah berapa persimpangan terlewati, sudah berapa lama ia berlari membawa kaki-kakinya menjauhi rumah. Rasa nyeri akibat kaki yang lecet pun tak dihiraukan. Napas yang tersengal-sengal. Rambut berantakan. Keringat mengalir membasahi pakaian. Itu semua adalah hal yang sudah tidak dipikirkan. Menjauh adalah prioritas pertama Hinata saat ini.

Sampai saat Hinata tak mampu lagi akibat kaki yang terasa kaku, ia berbelok memasuki sebuah gang kecil nan sepi. Di sana, di dekat balok-balok kayu yang tersusun menumpuk Hinata memutuskan berhenti untuk sekadar mengistirahatkan diri. Gadis itu terduduk lemas.

Dalam hati Hinata berkata tidak boleh sampai menyerah dan berhenti di tempat itu. Belum. Masih belum jauh. Dia perlu berlari lagi atau orang suruhan ayahnya akan menemukan dia. Tidak. Hinata tidak akan pernah mau kembali ke sana.

Lalu dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada Hinata mencoba melangkah lagi. Ia harus segera menjauh untuk membuang kemungkinan terbesarnya. Ayahnya disana pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau sampai Hinata tertangkap. Yang pasti tidak bisa di katakan baik. Pilihannya hanya ada dua; hal yang terburuk atau hal paling buruk.

"Mau kemana kau, Hinata?"

"Naruto!"

_Grep_

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : **inikah yang namanya gagal romantis? Yah, harap dimaklumi. Kalo kesannya maksa juga harap dimaafkan. Misalnya ada _typo_, bisa tolong di beritahu karena ini ngeditnya agak tergesa-gesa. Sudah mumet. Oke! Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini! Miris lihat kenyataan ini masih chapter tiga. Padahal fic MC satunya juga ada dan _continued _huhu. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Terima kasih banyaaaaaakkkk! Fic ini akan terus berlanjut untuk kalian yang memintanya XD. _Love you._


	4. Chapter 4 : Konspirasi

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Seorang lelaki tampan dengan perawakan proporsional terduduk lemas pada salah satu sofa ruang tengah di kediamannya. Sebelah tangan pemuda itu memijat pangkal hidung. Nampak kelelahan sekali setelah hampir seharian ini dia habisi untuk menghadapi klien secara berturut-turut. Pekerjaan memang selalu sukses membuat dia kehabisan tenaga.

"Tuan, di luar Anda punya satu tamu lagi."

Seorang lelaki 'bermasker' menghampirinya kembali setelah beberapa saat lalu telah mengantar keluar salah seorang klien.

"Kau bilang ini yang terakhir," ujarnya setengah mengeluh.

"Sebenarnya orang ini tidak ada dalam daftar jadwal Anda. Beliau memang datang tanpa konfirmasi."

Lelaki itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Apa menurutmu itu penting?" katanya untuk memastikan bahwa hal ini tidak akan membuang waktu berharganya. Dia sudah sangat lelah.

"Sebaiknya Anda tentukan sendiri setelah melihat orangnya secara langsung, Tuan."

Kali ini dia menoleh pada asisten kepercayaannya itu.

"Suruh dia masuk."

Selagi menunggu lelaki itu memperbaiki sedikit penampilannya yang sempat berantakan. Terutama dasi, sebab tadi ia telah berniat melepaskannya.

"Oh! Lihatlah siapa yang datang..." seru lelaki itu, setengah tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan dia. "Aku merasa terhormat sekali di kunjungi orang seperti Anda. Seharusnya Anda memberitahu terlebih dulu supaya kami bisa mempersiapkan penyambutan yang lebih layak."

Yang datang ternyata seorang pria tua, mungkin sudah kepala empat atau lima. Entah persisnya berapa.

"Itu tidak perlu. Aku datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang perlu dibicarakan."

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil, "Sebaiknya duduk dulu sebelum menyatakan keinginan Anda, **Tuan Hyuuga**." katanya sengaja melambat-lambatkan nada bicara saat menyebutkan nama tamunya.

Hiashi pun menurut duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengannya setelah sempat menghela napas.

Sementara lelaki itu semakin mengembangkan senyum. Kedapatan tamu seperti Hyuuga Hiashi merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri baginya. Setelah hampir sepuluh tahun ia rintis usaha dan baru dua tahun terakhir menanjak pesat dalam ranah yang sangat baik—bahkan berhasil masuk _headline news _beberapa bulan terakhir—baru sekarang ia bertemu secara langsung dengan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Bukan tidak mungkin karena berita-berita itu yang membawa Hiashi sampai ke hadapannya kini. Yeah, memang baru-baru ini ia telah berhasil merajai dunia bisnis dengan jerit payahnya sendiri. Orang-orang seperti Hiashi sudah pasti mengincarnya dengan pencapaian yang ia miliki sekarang. Kadang ia justru hanya perlu menunggu. Tak lagi mencari, namun orang-orang yang berdatangan silih berganti padanya.

Dan siapa pula yang tidak mengenal orang di hadapan dia ini? Hyuuga Hiashi, pemilik perusahaan konstruksi swasta terbesar sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit nomor satu di Jepang. Seseorang yang sangat tidak asing lagi di dunia perbisnisan—bisa dikatakan dia adalah orang paling tersohor di era sekarang. Perusahaannya memiliki cabang dimana-mana; dalam maupun luar negeri. Namanya sudah menjadi langganan bagi awak media, sampai-sampai eksistensinya mengalahkan seorang selebritis papan atas. Dia merupakan sorotan publik yang dianggap memiliki pengaruh serta kekayaan nomor dua setelah presiden. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Hiashi juga sempat dirumorkan ingin terjun ke dunia pemerintahan dalam waktu dekat. Rupanya tak cukup bagi Hiashi kalau hanya bermain di bidang bisnis semata sehingga dia ingin merambat pada kehidupan politik.

Tak heran karena lelaki muda dalam dunia bisnis ini bahkan pernah menjadikan Hyuuga Hiashi sebagai panutannya—saking kerennya seorang Hiashi—dan mengikuti langkah pak tua tersebut sampai menjadi besar seperti sekarang. _Well_, dia tak menyangkal sama sekali dengan pernyataan itu.

"Kakashi, tolong bawakan minuman terbaik yang kita punya." perintahnya pada sang asisten setelah Hiashi duduk dengan nyaman.

Kakashi segera mengambil langkah mundur.

"Nah, sekarang, Tuan. Kau bisa katakan padaku ada perlu apa kiranya sampai bersedia datang ke kediamanku yang tak seberapa ini." ujarnya pura-pura merendahkan diri.

Hiashi tak menjawab, tapi ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alis sebelum meraih benda tersebut.

"Apa ini?"

"Proposal," ujar Hiashi dengan santainya. "Aku mendapat kepercayaan dari pemerintah untuk memimpin sekaligus membangun sebuah stasiun kereta bawah tanah sedalam seratus meter dan sepanjang lima puluh lima kilometer di salah satu daerah di ibukota. Ini proyek yang sangat besar, aku butuh campur tangan seseorang sepertimu dalam hal ini. Untuk lebih detailnya, kau bisa baca sendiri."

"Orang 'sepertiku'?" sejurus kemudian lelaki itu pun tertawa.

Hiashi nampak tak acuh, ia masih pada ekspresi datarnya meski kentara sekali lelaki yang lebih muda dari dia ini seolah menertawai tawarannya.

Hal yang cukup mencengangkan bagi seorang pembisnis muda seperti lelaki itu sebenarnya. Proyek ini sungguh fantastis, stasiun dengan panjang melebihi terowongan kereta Seikan yang juga ada di Jepang dan mengalahkan rekor Stasiun Admiralteyskaya di Saint Petersburg negara Rusia yang memiliki kedalaman sekitar delapan puluh enam meter di atas permukaan tanah. Gila! Jepang kembali menciptakan sebuah terobosan baru.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Tuan. Kau tentu tahu betul aku ini siapa. Menurutmu apakah aku pantas, sedangkan kau sebenarnya masih bisa memercayai pembisnis lain yang—dalam segala aspek—lebih pengalaman dariku."

Kini Hiashi yang menyeringai. Dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa kalimat itu akan diajukan padanya.

"Soal itu... kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti mataku ini belum pernah salah menilai orang." ujar Hiashi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Lelaki itu mengamati. Baiklah, ia merasa mulai tertarik sekarang. Mari dengarkan dulu penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Pemerintah rupa-rupanya mulai berani bermain-main denganku. Mereka sengaja menyerahkan proyek beresiko tinggi ini padaku dengan alasan klise seperti karena sebelumnya tak pernah sekalipun dikecewakan oleh perusahaanku terkait masalah pembangunan infrastruktur di ibukota. Aku bisa mengendus adanya konspirasi disini. Antara penyedia jasa kontraktor milik negara dengan beberapa oknum pemerintah pusat. Bahkan aku punya firasat ini ada kaitannya dengan presiden yang sekarang tengah menjabat."

Lelaki itu nampak mengamati dengan saksama setiap perkataan Hiashi. Dugaannya ternyata benar bahwa ini akan sangat menarik. Kalau sudah menyangkut masalah pemerintah berarti perihal yang sedang di rundung Hiashi bukan hanya pada masalah finansial semata, tapi lebih dari itu.

"Mereka dengan seenaknya menyerahkan proyek ini padaku sementara menutup mata. Aku ditantang secara terang-terangan untuk memegang proyek ini seorang diri. Meskipun mampu aku tetap masih harus berpikir berulang-ulang kali untuk menjalankan proyek ini. Sebenarnya kalau mau, aku bisa saja menolak. Namun itu akan semakin membuat mereka berada di atas angin. Disini, harga diriku beserta masa depan perusahaan sedang di pertaruhkan. Para petinggi negara mungkin saja akan berpendapat miring terhadap perusahaan konstruksi swasta seperti milikku setelah penolakan itu. Ringkasnya, menerima atau malah tidak pada akhirnya sama saja. Merekalah pemenangnya. Mereka yang berkuasa."

Lelaki itu kini diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Hiashi. Kedua pilihannya memang memiliki _ending_ yang sama-sama merugikan sebelah pihak—dalam hal ini perusahaan milik keluarga Hyuuga. Apabila ia memilih untuk menolak alias mundur, maka secara otomatis para pesaing Hiashi dan juga penyedia jasa kontraktor milik negara akan sangat diuntungkan akibat hilangnya kepercayaan para petinggi negara terhadap perusahaannya. Salah-salah mengambil langkah, bisa-bisa perusahaan sebesar itu gulung tikar. Oh, jangan lupakan juga para wartawan yang selalu haus akan informasi seputar kehidupan Hiashi. Dapat dipastikan hanya dalam hitungan detik nama perusahaan yang sangat di agung-agungkan itu menjadi terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Hal yang tentunya dapat mempercepat kehancuran seorang Hyuuga Hiashi.

Pun jika dia memilih untuk menerima, hubungannya kini langsung dengan masyarakat. Setelah tadi sempat membaca sekilas isi dari proposal, ia akhirnya mengerti dengan ucapan Hiashi perihal 'proyek beresiko tinggi'. Masalahnya tempat yang akan di sulap menjadi stasiun kereta bawah tanah ini terlalu rentan dan rawan. Belum lagi tempat itu padat akan penduduk dan beberapa dari mereka adalah orang berkedudukan tinggi yang juga menetap dan tinggal di sana. Beberapa titik di daerah itu bahkan telah dijadikan sebagai lahan perkebunan teh. Oke, satu tambahan masalah baru. Teh yang bagi perusahaan bidang pangan sudah seperti oksigen bagi mereka. Ibarat manusia tanpa oksigen mana bisa bernapas? Perusahaan pangan tanpa bahan utamanya—dalam kasus ini misalkan teh—mana bisa berproduksi? Masalah baru, bukan? Bisa dibayangkan betapa repotnya mengurus hal itu nanti. Mengingat tidak sedikit pihak yang akan merasa keberatan dan dirugikan oleh proyek ini.

Dari sini saja, lelaki itu sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa pembangunan stasiun kereta bawah tanah merupakan proyek yang teramat 'nekad'. Amukkan para penduduk biasanya tak bisa dipandang remeh. Masuk kategori yang patut diwaspadai. Oleh karena itu, kalau Hiashi gagal mendapat kepercayaan mereka, maka kegiatan ini bisa di katakan sama seperti menggali kuburan sendiri.

Sungguh pelik.

Tapi, dibalik analisis lelaki itu masih ada dua hal yang belum bisa dia pahami. Pertama, kaitannya dengan presiden. Kedua, dia akan segera mengetahuinya setelah hal pertama tuntas terjawab.

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi. Mereka pasti telah memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkanku." kata Hiashi lagi.

"—maaf kalau saya lama, Tuan. Ini, silakan di nikmati dulu tehnya." sela Kakashi.

Teh yang dari aromanya saja sudah bisa di tebak adalah teh yang berasal dari Singapura itu. Konon, teh yang memiliki nama Tunas Yellow Gold tersebut hanya bisa dipanen sekali (selama satu hari) dalam setahun. Untuk dapat mencicipi teh ini kalian harus rela mengeluarkan uang di angka yang cukup menakjubkan untuk sebuah minuman.

Lelaki itu melempar pandangan malasnya ke arah sang asisten. Tak sadarkah dia baru saja merusak konsentrasinya dalam menyimak cerita Hiashi?

Lelaki itu lalu menghela napas setelah Kakashi undur diri dan menghilang di balik dinding, "Anda sebaiknya minum dulu, Tuan Hyuuga." ia mencoba menawarkan meski dalam hati menjerit minta pembicaraan tadi dilanjutkan kembali. Tidak, tidak. Ia harus terlihat tenang, jangan tunjukkan ekspresi yang berlebihan pada pak tua ini.

"Terima kasih. Tehnya enak," puji Hiashi setelah menyeruput teh yang beberapa saat lalu disuguhkan Kakashi. "Kau pasti sudah dengar isu mengenai aku yang ingin berpartisipasi ke dalam pemerintahan? Heh, pasti berita itulah yang membuat mereka resah serta gusar di posisinya sekarang dan kemudian menganggap aku sebagai sebuah ancaman."

Hiashi berhenti sebentar untuk menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Kalau sampai spekulasiku ini benar, maka dengan senang hati akan kujabat 'tanda peperangan' dari mereka." tukas Hiashi mantap. Kini sebuah seringaian yang nampak menyeramkan tercetak di wajahnya. "Aku merasa ingin tertawa keras-keras sekarang, mengetahui seberapa penakutnya mereka akibat keberadaanku."

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi membenarkan perkataan Hiashi. Ia mengerti sekarang mengapa seorang presiden bisa terlibat dalam masalah ini. Jelas sekali ini masalah politik! Bisa jadi presiden yang tengah duduk sekarang merasa terusik dengan eksistensi seorang Hyuuga Hiashi. Ya, itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil. Apa perlu diulangi lagi mengenai kekayaan beserta kedudukan seorang Hiashi yang dianggap berada satu tingkat di bawah presiden? Juga para petinggi negara yang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya? Hm, rasanya opini Hiashi tambah masuk akal sekarang.

"Baiklah. Sudah cukup basa-basinya." Hiashi mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke depan. Menatap tepat kearah mata lelaki itu. "Putuskan pilihanmu sekarang, nak. Aku tak punya banyak waktu." meski kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan datar, namun dia bisa merasakan aura keseriusan dalam nada bicara Hiashi.

Lelaki itu nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Punggungnya kini bersandar pada sofa. Kedua tangan terbentang di sepanjang kepala sofa. Siap untuk mengungkap satu hal yang belum ia pahami tadi.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Giliran Hiashi yang tertawa. Jenis tawa yang mengejek atau meremehkan, lelaki itu tak mengerti. Yang pasti bukan jenis tawa yang bisa di bilang bersahabat.

"Kau padahal masih muda, tapi aku tak menyangka kau tuli sebelum aku," sindir Hiashi. "Baiklah, akan kukatakan sekali lagi."

Pandangan Hiashi seketika berubah menjadi dingin. Seolah hanya dengan itu ia bisa membuat orang beku.

"Aku. Butuh. Seseorang. Seperti. Dirimu. Kau seorang bankir, pemilik perusahaan mesin 'terpanas' saat ini, dan yang paling penting kau adalah mahasiswa lulusan teknik sipil," kata Hiashi dengan entengnya. "Untuk ukuran seorang pemula, bukankah ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus?" sambungnya lagi sambil mengangkat bahu.

Sial!

Pak tua ini berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia bukannya tidak tahu atau bodoh, hanya ingin memastikan saja apakah tebakannya benar. Ternyata memang tak luput sedikitpun. _Heh, jangan senang dulu pak tua!_

Sebenarnya ia pribadi tahu akan ada banyak sekali keuntungan yang bisa diperoleh dari kerjasama ini nanti. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan mengenai motif sesungguhnya di balik proyek berskala besar ini. Langkah yang tentu akan menjadi sebuah batu loncatan untuk kariernya ke depan. Belum lagi bisa berkesempatan berkerjasama dengan seorang Hyuuga Hiashi yang merupakan keuntungan terbesarnya.

"Tapi, Tuan. Kalau aku bilang menginginkan sesuatu yang lain darimu, apakah kau akan tetap mempertimbangkanku?"

Yah, ia sudah memutuskan. Menyetujui kerjasama ini saja tidak akan membawa perubahan yang sangat besar pada perusahaannya. Ia ingin lebih.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Tuan. Aku baru di dunia bisnis dan ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku. Tapi, entah kenapa alasan itu saja rasanya belum cukup."

Hiashi membiarkan saja pemula yang mencoba sok misterius di depannya. Dia memang sudah menantikan adanya serangan balik sedari tadi.

"Aku menuntut sesuatu yang lebih darimu sebagai seorang senior. Kau pasti memahaminya. Ah, bisa kusebut begitu? Senior?" lelaki itu menyelipkan nada jenaka saat menyebutkannya.

Hiashi masih menunggu seraya mengernyit. Pemuda itu sekarang tidak lagi bersandaran di sofa. Ia duduk dengan kedua siku tangan berada di atas lutut. Jari-jemarinya saling bertaut diantara kaki. Juga matanya kini terlihat berkilat-kilat.

Dan perjanjian hitam diatas putih itupun akhirnya bermula dari sini...

"Aku meminta putri sulungmu sebagai gantinya." tandas lelaki itu. Tak ada sedikitpun gurat keraguan ketika ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut. "Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat menjual putrimu atau semacamnya, Tuan. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah kau jadikan aku sebagai menantu."

Beberapa detik keadaan lengang. Mereka menatap satu sama lain. Tatapan yang tidak terdefinisi maksudnya apa.

Di luar ekspektasi, Hiashi malah mengulas sebuah senyum simpul.

"Kau memang tipeku, anak muda." katanya terlihat senang. "Tapi yang tak kuantisipasi sebelumnya adalah fakta bahwa kau mengincar anakku," dia kemudian mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kupikir juga tidak seru kalau semua berjalan sesuai pertaruhan." ungkap Hiashi.

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya mulai menerka-nerka kemungkinan yang akan dikatakan Hiashi selanjutnya. Apakah berupa penolakan? Atau ia akan diterima? Yeah, paling fatal dia mendapat satu pukulan telak dari pak tua itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kuterima permintaanmu, anak muda," putus Hiashi setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Tapi Hinata, anakku, baru saja memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dia masih remaja, fisik maupun mentalnya pasti belum siap. Kalian tidak bisa langsung menikah dalam waktu dekat sampai beberapa tahun kedepan. Setidaknya biarkan dia menyelesaikan pendidikan terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu... sisanya akan kuserahkan padamu."

Senyum lelaki itu kian mengembang mendengar keputusan Hiashi. Dengan mantap ia menjawab.

"Tentu saja. Aku masih bisa menunggu."

Lelaki itu tersenyum semakin lebar; merasa dewi keberuntungan tengah berpihak kepadanya. Ini dia! Segala sesuatunya berjalan dengan sempurna.

Inilah yang dinamakan sekali berlayar dua tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Kakashi, tolong antarkan calon mertuaku sampai keluar."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kau, Hinata?"

"Naruto!"

_Grep_

Tanpa aba-aba Hinata menubruk tubuh Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hinata... kau... hei, ada apa?"

Naruto refleks memegang puncak kepala Hinata yang tengah memeluknya erat. Tak peduli kalau beberapa saat lalu tubuhnya nyeri akibat menghantam aspal jalanan.

Mereka masih belum beranjak dari posisi jatuh itu. Hinata tepat berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa cukup lega sekarang setelah bertemu dengan lelaki jabrik tersebut.

"Tolong bawa aku, Naruto. Bantulah aku." mohonnya lirih sambil terisak.

Hinata bangun lebih dulu sebelum menyatakan permohonannya. Ia menatap penuh harap pada Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung karena dia. Hinata duduk sambil mengepal erat kedua tangan di atas paha. Sesekali ia menunduk sebab malu meminta tolong pada Naruto dengan keadaan berantakan begini sementara tadi siang dia sempat bersikap angkuh. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Situasi sedang genting.

Naruto akhirnya ikut duduk. Mengamati Hinata dari atas sampai bawah dan ia hendak menolak percaya dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Seorang Hinata yang tadi siang nampak baik-baik saja kenapa bisa kelihatan sangat putus asa? Apa yang terjadi pada gadis cantik itu? Kenapa pula ia meminta bantuan kepada Naruto? Apa yang sedang dihadapi gadis ini sebenarnya?

"Ya ampun, Hinata. Kakimu berdarah," Naruto tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pergelangan kaki Hinata, ia tarik kaki itu perlahan mendekat agar dapat meneliti lebih pada telapak kaki gadis itu yang tengah lecet parah. "Kau pasti tidak pakai alas kaki."

"Akh!" Hinata memekik kesakitan saat Naruto menekan bagian kakinya yang terluka.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin memastikan lukanya." Naruto menarik tangan kembali.

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Gadis ini masih menangis. Nampak kacau sekali.

Naruto menatap Hinata dalam diam. Ia merasa kasihan dengan Hinata. Ingin sekali ia bertanya mengenai masalah gadis itu. Tapi, ia urungkan. Merasa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kumohon bantu aku," pinta Hinata lagi. Kedua tangan gadis itu mengamit di depan dada.

Naruto kalau boleh jujur tak tega melihat Hinata...

... tapi masalahnya, dia bingung harus membawa gadis itu kemana?

Rumah? Tidak mungkin. Ada kedua orangtuanya juga Karin. Dia tidak tinggal sendiri. Apa kata mereka nanti kalau misalkan Naruto membawa seorang gadis kesana.

Lantas?

"_Please_... aku janji tidak akan lama."

...

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, "Baiklah. Aku akan membantu. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Hinata menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Naruto. Ia telah berhenti menangis.

"Kau harus ceritakan padaku tentang masalahmu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan memaksa. Kau bisa mulai cerita ketika merasa sudah siap. Kau, bersedia?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat. Ia hanya perlu kabur dari rumah. Hanya itu keinginan terbesarnya.

"Berdirilah."

Hinata menurut saja. Dan entah bagaimana caranya sedetik kemudian kaki gadis itu tidak lagi menapak di aspal. Hinata hampir memekik sebab tiba-tiba saja Naruto telah menggendongnya.

"Mobilku lumayan jauh dari sini," ia melirik kaki Hinata, "Lukamu bisa makin parah kalau tetap di paksa untuk berjalan lagi."

Naruto lalu membetulkan posisi Hinata dalam dekapannya hingga membuat tubuh gadis itu agak melambung sedikit ke atas. Lagi-lagi Hinata nyaris memekik, kedua tangannya dengan refleks terkalung di leher Naruto.

Di ujung gang, mobil Naruto terlihat. Setelah sampai tepat di depan mobil, Naruto membuka pintu lantas mendudukkan Hinata di jok depan. Hinata diam saja diperlakukan begitu. Tapi, saat Naruto mulai menunduk untuk mengambil sabuk pengaman, Hinata sampai harus menahan napas karena wajah Naruto ia dapati hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Mereka terlalu dekat membuat napas Hinata tercekat-cekat. Lelaki itu tidak sadar sama sekali dengan posisinya yang hampir menindih Hinata, ia hanya fokus dengan urusan sabuk.

Setelah sudah sempurna terpasang. Naruto menarik diri dan berjalan tanpa beban memutari mobil. Ia masuk melalui pintu mobil di sebelah sana. Dengan santai kemudian langsung menyalakan mesin dan mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang bersuara. Hinata masih mengutuk dirinya yang sempat bereaksi karena Naruto. Apa-apaan! Ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

Hinata langsung tersadar, "I-Iya." _Sial kenapa ia harus terbata-bata segala?_

Naruto yang melihat tersenyum kecil, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatmu di persimpangan jalan sedang berlari sambil menunduk. Karena khawatir, makanya aku menyusul."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Hanya ingin bilang saja agar kau tidak penasaran." ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Suasana dalam mobil kembali hening.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah putar haluan ke sebelah kanan dan memasuki area komplek atau semacamnya, mobil pun berhenti pada sebuah halaman yang lumayan luas.

Hinata melongok sedikit melalui celah jendela mobil untuk melihat sekitar. Halaman itu di dominasi dengan warna hijau, sayang sekali tidak ada satupun bunga yang tumbuh di sana.

Hinata lagi-lagi harus terkejut karena Naruto menaikkan jendela mobil tanpa memberitahu. Tangannya yang bertengger nyaman di kaca nyaris terjepit karena ulah Naruto. Dan lelaki itu malah nyengir semakin lebar tanpa meminta maaf kepada Hinata.

_Dia sama sekali tidak berubah. Tetap menyebal seperti pertama kali bertemu._

Hinata mengikuti jejak Naruto dari keluar mobil sampai berdiri menunggu Naruto membukakan pintu. Lelaki itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang sibuk memerhatikan sekeliling kemudian tertawa kecil. Entah apa yang di pikirkan lelaki kuning itu.

"Ini... apartemenmu?" ujar Hinata setelah mereka berhasil masuk ke dalam.

Naruto menggeleng sembari melepas sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan, hal sama dilakukan Hinata. Sampai mereka tiba di ruang tengah dan Naruto mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk juga menawarkan pada gadis itu 'mau minum apa' dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih barulah dia menjawab.

"Bukan punyaku. Tapi punya—"

_Brak!_

Perhatian Hinata dan Naruto teralih ke arah pintu masuk. Dari sana kelihatan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin datang.

"Nah, itu orangnya." timpal Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan masuk seenaknya—Oh! Dan apa maksudnya ini? Kau berani membawa seorang gadis kesini, Naruto."

Perkataan itu sama sekali tak di hiraukan oleh Hinata karena sudah terlanjur tercengang dengan kehadiran sosok lain di samping orang yang bicara itu. Ekspresi yang sama terlihat juga di wajah sosok yang menjadi perhatian Hinata.

"Ino?"

"... Hinata."

Dalam hati Hinata mulai bertanya-tanya. Kenapa temannya itu bisa sampai kesini? Ada perlu apa dia? Sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Kenapa Ino malah keluyuran... dengan seorang _casanova_ pula.

Mata Hinata langsung beralih pada sosok di sebelah Ino dimana seorang lelaki berkulit pucat dengan ekspresi dingin sedang berdiri. Hinata tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

_Plak!_

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI HIDUNG BELANG!"

"Hinata! Apa yang kaulakukan!" pekik Ino.

Situasi seketika menjadi tegang. Sai memegang pipinya yang merah akibat pukulan Hinata barusan.

"Jangan halangi aku, Ino! Orang ini hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu. Sadarlah!"

"Hinata... sebenarnya kau yang salah paham. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk makan malam dengannya. Tidak lebih."

Krik, krik.

_A-Apa?_

Naruto menepuk jidat.

Gadis itu... bagaimana bisa menampar seseorang yang akan dimintai tolong oleh Naruto untuk membantunya?

Kenapa gegabah sekali dia?

Kalau sudah begini, akan semakin susah mendapat belas kasih dari Sai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nama?"

...

...

...

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Keadaan di dalam mobil kembali hening. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke membuka percakapan baru.

"Sekarang giliranku." katanya datar. Kedua pasang _onyx_ miliknya masih fokus pada jalanan. "Kau mau aku membantumu? Aku tahu kau punya masalah dengan kekasihmu karena diantara kalian ada kehadiran orang ketiga." _to the point_ sekali.

Sakura mengernyit bingung. Ia tatap Sasuke yang berada di samping.

"Maksudmu? Dan juga kau tahu dari—"

"Aku sudah cukup sering secara kebetulan memergoki kalian bertengkar. Kurasa kau juga tahu itu. Kita bahkan saling menatap satu sama lain lumayan lama."

"Kau ini bicara ap—"

"Tenang saja, kerjasama ini akan menguntungkan kita berdua."

"Hei, kurasa kau sudah—"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura. Aku tahu kau sedang cemburu berat saat ini. Kau juga merasa sedih karena kekasihmu lebih peduli dengan gadis lain 'kan?"

"Lancang sekali—"

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

"DIAMMMMMMM!"

Dada Sakura naik-turun akibat menahan emosi yang sedari tadi berusaha di tahan. Demi apa? Lelaki di sampingnya ini sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya dengan berkata seperti itu? Seolah dia telah memahami segalanya mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan Gaara.

"Ya atau tidak?"

"Bisa kau turunkan saja aku detik ini juga?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Note : huaa huaaaaaaa~ apa maksudnya chapter ini?! Maafkan aku karena di sini sangat kurang sekali momen mereka. Itu semua karena aku merasa harus!perlu!wajib menjelaskan sedetail-detailnya mengenai asal-muasal masalah setiap pairing sebelum menuju konflik yang sesungguhnya. Apalagi ini fic multichapter. Sekali lagi, maaf, apabila chapter ini tak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian.

Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepada 'kamu' yang sudah memberikan masukan sebelumnya. Hei, kamu, iya kamu! Semoga kamu baca ini, yaa. Fic ini bakal tetap up kok, tapi aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun. Takut dosa hihi. Terutama pada masalah 'kapan bisa update'. Yang pastinya dari sini bakal mulai dicicil secara perlahan-lahan dan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku juga dulu seorang reader, jadi aku paham sekali maksud kamu mengenai 'hilang jejak author' yang pada akhirnya menelantarkan fanfic mereka sendiri. Huhuhu.

Tak lupa beribu-ribu terima kasih aku ucapkan ke kalian yang sudah review, bagi kalian yang merasa, yaa. Soalnya aku tidak tahu siapa kalian huaaa~ ngenes. Pokoknya aku sangat-sangat senang dan merasa terapresiasi karena kalian! Apalagi udah ada yang sampai ikut menebak-nebak cerita XD. Terima kasih juga sudah mau nunggu fic ini. Okeh, semoga kalian suka! Bersedia untuk, RnR? Fav? Follow?


	5. Chapter 5 : Tragedi Makan Malam

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, multichapter! genre; friendship, drama, and romance]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

_Plak!_

"DASAR LAKI-LAKI HIDUNG BELANG!"

"Hinata! Apa yang kaulakukan!" pekik Ino.

Situasi seketika menjadi tegang. Sai memegang pipinya yang merah akibat pukulan Hinata barusan.

"Jangan halangi aku, Ino! Orang ini hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan darimu. Sadarlah!"

"Hinata... sebenarnya kau yang salah paham. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk makan malam dengannya. Tidak lebih."

Krik, krik.

_A-Apa?_

Naruto menepuk jidat.

Gadis itu... bagaimana bisa menampar seseorang yang akan dimintai tolong oleh Naruto untuk membantunya?

Kenapa gegabah sekali dia?

Kalau sudah begini, akan semakin susah mendapat belas kasih dari Sai.

"Ups."

"Aha-hahaha," Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana meski ia gagal. "Ehm, kalian berdua mau makan malam 'kan. Nah, kebetulan sekali soalnya aku juga lapar. Bagaimana kalau makan ramen?"

Tidak ada yang menyahut. Mereka sibuk pada urusan masing-masing. Hinata nampak masih memandangi tangannya yang baru saja melayang ke wajah Sai. Ino juga sedang membantu Sai dengan memasang ekspresi menyesalnya kepada sang adam. Sedangkan Sai? Ia sejak tadi hanya memegangi pipi dan meringis kesakitan.

"Akan kuajak yang lain supaya makin seru," Naruto masih berusaha.

"Kakakku. Sepertinya dia tidak akan keberatan untuk sekadar makan malam."

Kini semuanya bereaksi. Menyadari kalau dia sekarang jadi pusat perhatian membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Apa mengundang oranglain itu salah? Tapi, kakak Naruto bukanlah orang asing. Mereka semua mengenalinya. Rencana mengajak si kakak bergabung bisa dibilang bukan ide buruk. Lagipula Naruto perlu orang seperti kakaknya untuk mengembalikan suasana. Gadis Uzumaki yang satu itu punya sisi hangat. Kehadirannya bahkan bisa membantu Naruto untuk membujuk Sai agar mau menerima Hinata. Tepat, itu yang paling penting. Tak diragukan lagi. Setelah melarikan diri untuk menghubungi kakak perempuannya, Naruto memiliki ekspektasi yang begitu besar. Barulah saat kakaknya datang dan mereka berlima duduk mengitari meja makan, Naruto sadar kalau sang kakak—Uzumaki Karin—malah mempersulit keadaan. Meja makan menjadi hitam-putih; sepi, sunyi, dan senyap. Jauh di luar estimasi Naruto. Dan semakin parah saat kakaknya itu mulai buka mulut.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah mengundangku," ujar Karin, peralatan makan seperti; sendok dan garpu di letakkan kembali di sisi piring. "Aku tidak menyangka akan dapat tawaran makan malam bersama dengan dua sekaligus pasangan kekasih."

Hinata tersentak. Ino kelihatan gusar di tempatnya duduk sekarang. Gadis pirang itu bingung harus berlaku seperti apa. Sai juga malah diam saja di sampingnya. Tidak bisa di andalkan.

"Jangan sungkan hanya karena kalian tahu aku masih sendiri," timpal Karin.

Naruto sedang memutar-mutar garpu di atas piring ketika menyahut, "Aku dan Hinata tidak punya hubungan khusus, kak. Jangan asal menebak."

"Oh, ya?" jawab Karin berlagak terkejut, matanya lalu berpindah menatap dari Ino dan berakhir pada Sai. "Lalu... apakah kalian berdua juga tak punya hubungan spesial—seperti Naruto dan Hinata?"

Sendok Naruto mengambang di udara, tak sampai mulut akibat pertanyaan itu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di lontarkan sang kakak.

"Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak perlu di tanyakan lagi, sudah teramat jelas," Naruto menjawab mewakili Sai. Ia tahu lelaki itu tidak dalam kondisi dimana ia bisa menjawab Karin dengan benar. Salah-salah temannya itu bisa mengatakan hal-hal pemicu 'bunuh diri'.

"Sebaiknya kau juga menyusul, Naruto. Jangan membuat seorang gadis terlalu lama menunggu."

"Kata Ayah, sebaiknya jangan bicara saat sedang makan," tukas Naruto. Ia harus cepat menyudahi percakapan, begitu kata batinnya.

Rupanya usaha Naruto tak membuahkan hasil. Karena Karin kini memandang Hinata penuh arti.

"Senang dapat bertemu denganmu seperti ini, Hinata. Adikku... " Karin menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto di atas meja. "... Naruto, memang pandai memilih seorang gadis."

Tatapannya seakan punya berjuta-juta makna dan Hinata tahu itu. Hinata tidak suka atmosfir ini, kalau boleh jujur. Tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masa lalu terbersit di otak Hinata tak terelakkan lagi. Melihat Karin dalam waktu lama seperti ini membuat ia mau tak mau harus kembali mengenang luka lama. Luka? Entahlah. Hinata juga bingung apakah kejadian di masa itu bisa di kategorikan sebagai sebuah luka. Akan tetapi, tak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa sedikit nyeri di dalam dirinya saat teringat lagi. Kenapa baru sekarang Karin muncul? Kenapa gadis itu kembali setelah sekian lama? Kenapa tidak bilang apa-apa sebelumnya? Hinata dibuat pening dalam sekejab karena harus mengorek-ngorek sebagian memori di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata kala itu masih berumur dua belas tahun saat ibunya di kabarkan meninggal dunia. Komplikasi menjadi penyebab utama sang ibunda tercinta meregang nyawa. Hinata yang baru saja pergi dari rumah sakit untuk bermain di taman bersama dua sahabatnya dibuat tersentak setelah mendengar kabar duka itu. Hiashi sendiri tidak dapat berkata-kata bahkan ketika sang isteri selesai dimakamkan. Pria dewasa itu hanya mampu menepuk-nepuk punggung anak sulungnya sambil menatap nanar pada nisan sosok yang selama bertahun-tahun ini telah mendampinginya. Namun, ia tahu dan sadar tak boleh larut terlalu lama dalam kesedihan. Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, ia harus tabah agar bisa membimbing kedua gadisnya keluar dari kubangan duka. Hiashi harus rela melepaskan separuh jiwanya itu pergi kalau tidak ingin membuat kedua anak perempuannya merasakan sakit karena kehilangan untuk kedua kali.

Hinata berlari secepat kilat saat di paksa untuk pulang bersama dengan adik perempuan dan ayahnya. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri meski karena ulahnya tangisan sang adik semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata tidak bisa pulang hanya untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia sudah tak punya seseorang bernama ibu lagi. Hinata menolak untuk sebuah fakta tidak dapat menjumpai rupa sang ibunda saat tiba di rumah. Tidak, Hinata tak akan pernah sanggup. Kakinya gemetaran sepanjang berlari menelusuri jalanan. Buliran airmata seperti tidak bisa habis menuruni pipi sampai ke dagu hingga menetes jatuh. Hinata baru berhenti saat ia rasa lututnya melemah. Ketika tak mampu lagi berdiri, Hinata terduduk tepat di tengah-tengah sebuah jembatan. Tempat yang selalu menjadi favoritnya saat bermain.

Beruntung tidak berapa lama setelah itu, ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya yang kebetulan sedang lewat. Seorang lelaki berambut raven dan bermata tajam. Lelaki itulah yang menghiburnya selama ia berkabung di temani oleh satu orang perempuan yang juga sahabatnya, berambut merah menyala. Mereka seperti secercah cahaya bagi Hinata. Membawa perubahan yang berarti hari demi hari dalam hidupnya. Kedua sahabatnya itu—setelah Hinata kehilangan sosok ibu—jadi sering berkunjung ke rumah. Mengajak Hinata beserta sang adik perempuannya bermain sepanjang hari sampai mereka lupa pada bagaimana itu rasanya kehilangan. Hinata sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya tersebut. Gadis ini di suatu waktu saat mereka sedang bermain bersama di pekarangan rumah bahkan bertekad kuat untuk belajar menerima kematian sang ibunda demi mereka berdua. Hinata sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan masih adil padanya. Satu orang berharga dalam hidupnya di ganti dengan kehadiran dua orang sekaligus. Hinata tentu sangat beruntung.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu nyatanya tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah genap satu bulan kematian sang ibunda, Hinata kembali mendapat kabar yang berhasil menohok hati. Ujian itu kembali datang. Takdir seakan senang mempermainkan dia. Sahabatnya—si gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata—ternyata berniat pergi meninggalkan dia tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dia hanya berkata bahwasanya ingin menempuh pendidikan secara optimal di luar negeri. Hinata tak mengerti sama sekali ketika itu. Apakah sekolah di Jepang saja tidak cukup?

"Maafkan aku karena harus mengatakan ini. Orangtuaku juga sudah setuju. Aku akan berangkat besok pagi," ujar gadis merah itu sambil memainkan ujung bajunya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku sudah jelaskan alasannya, Hinata."

Mereka bertiga sedang duduk berhadapan-hadapan di bangku taman. Hinata tertunduk saat itu karena ia nyaris menitikkan airmata.

Gadis itu melirik ke arah satu-satunya lelaki di situ, "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_kun_. Tolong jaga Hinata. Jangan sampai kau tinggalkan dia. Aku akan mengawasimu dari sana."

Hinata rasa-rasanya ingin menjerit. Ia tidak bisa menerima kalau harus kehilangan satu orang berharga dalam hidupnya lagi. Tidak untuk yang kedua kali.

"Tidak bisakah dipertimbangkan lagi? Ini keputusan yang mendadak sekali. Kau pasti telah di paksa oleh orangtuamu. Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami."

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Ini ideku. Dan kalau bisa cepat, kenapa harus kutunda-tunda?" mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu bukan tertuju pada Hinata, tapi pada Sasuke.

Kata-kata tersebut membuat Hinata seperti skakmat. Dan lelaki raven itu juga malah tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Tidak membantu Hinata sama sekali agar bisa membujuk Karin.

"Aku pulang," gadis merah akhirnya mengambil langkah mundur. "Sekali lagi, maaf."

Setelah ia berada beberapa meter dari kedua sahabat itu, Karin berbalik dan berkata yang tidak pernah dimengerti oleh Hinata maksudnya apa.

"... Seorang gadis tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama."

.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Karin hanya ingin iseng menggoda mereka, apalagi setelah melihat wajah kikuk Sai dan ketidaknyamanan Hinata. Itu menyenangkan sekali. Ia tidak dapat memprediksi sebelumnya bahwa semakin ke sini pembicaraan ringan yang ia mulai membawa mereka pada bahasan cukup serius.

"Kalian pasti akan terkejut kalau tahu sebenarnya aku dan Hinata telah berteman sejak lama. Iya 'kan, Hinata?"

Benar saja, semuanya nampak tak percaya dan dalam hitungan detik mereka telah menjadikan Hinata sebagai pusat perhatian—terutama Ino. Karin semakin bersemangat mengungkap masa lalunya.

"Kami sudah berteman sejak SD. Dulu dia adalah gadis yang manis, baik hati, lugu, polos, dan penurut. Hinata juga merupakan sahabat termuda kami."

"Kami?" ulang Ino.

"Ya. Ada satu orang lagi. Dia seorang laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan," cibir Karin. "Tapi, setelah aku juga laki-laki itu duduk di kelas dua SMP dan Hinata saat itu kelas enam SD, kami akhirnya berpisah. Ah, bukan. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa dikatakan dengan 'pisah' karena hanya aku yang pergi. Kalau mereka aku tidak tahu. Mungkin masih berhubungan sampai sekarang."

"Kenapa aku baru tahu? Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya masalah pertemananku, Naruto. Lagipula saat itu kau juga asik dengan yang lain. Mana punya waktu kau untuk mengurusi kehidupan pribadiku." tukas Karin.

Naruto seperti tertohok mendengarnya. Memang benar kalau ia dan sang kakak tidak begitu akrab dulu. Setelah gadis itu kembali lagi barulah keduanya banyak berinteraksi. Jarak memang selalu bisa membuat orang menyadari bahwa seseorang itu penting setelah mereka tidak bertemu.

"Tapi tetap saja 'kan seharusnya kau cerita padaku."

Karin memutar bola matanya, "Kau sendiri tidak pernah bercerita bahwa punya sahabat gadis berambut pink dan berambut pirang. Aku sampai terkejut setengah mati saat melihat kalian tempo hari."

"Kalau masalah itu sih..." kalimat Naruto menggantung.

Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara, "Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Gaara?" nampaknya Hinata telah jengah hingga tak ingin berbasa-basi. "Aku sangat yakin kau tahu mengenai Gaara yang sudah punya kekasih."

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jawab saja."

Karin diam sejenak, "Kami hanya berteman."

"BOHONG!" semua orang yang ada di meja terkejut mendengar seruan Hinata. Sajian makan malam tidak niat di sentuh mereka lagi. "Kau pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu."

Karin nyaris tertawa melihat raut penuh rasa curiga milik Hinata, sepertinya ia baru saja tersadar akan sesuatu. "Apa jangan-jangan kau pikir aku adalah orang yang menyebabkan perselisihan diantara mereka." tebaknya. "Jangan bercanda, Hinata! Aku tidak senaif itu!"

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih berani mengelak? Demi Tuhan, Karin! Ciu—Ci—"

Hinata menghela napas, tak mau melanjutkan perkataannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak sanggup kalau harus meneruskan.

"Ayolah~ bertahun-tahun tinggal di negara yang melegalkan segala macam hubungan tentu membuatku sedikit terpengaruh budaya mereka. Dalam berteman kadang kami punya cara sendiri untuk berterima kasih. Itu perbuatan wajar." katanya dengan santai seolah mengerti pikiran Hinata.

Hinata membuang wajahnya. Tak berkenan bersitatap lagi dengan manik merah milik Karin.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut aku akan merebut Gaara?" timpal Karin kemudian sebelum ia tertawa. "Astaga, kalau sampai benar maka—"

"Karin-_san_, kurasa kita sudah terlalu jauh membahas masalah orang lain. Bukankah itu sedikit tidak sopan?" sela Ino. Ia khawatir Hinata mengamuk kalau hal ini tidak segera dihentikan.

"Ino benar. Tidak seharusnya kita membicarakan orang yang tidak ada di sini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti—meski bukan aku yang mulai," sindir Karin.

Sementara Hinata mengepal kuat tangannya. Berusaha meredam rasa yang sedang membuncah hebat di dalam dada. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat keributan di kediaman oranglain. Dalam beberapa menit keadaan pun menjadi lebih kondusif. Setelah selesai dan karena sangat tidak mungkin membiarkan Sai membereskan segala kekacauan sehabis makan seorang diri, mereka semua lanjut berbenah. Kesempatan itu ternyata dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Karin untuk melancarkan aksinya lagi. Membuat Naruto menepuk jidat karena ulah sang kakak.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sai? Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

Yang ditanya tak berkutik. Ino lebih memilih melarikan diri dengan mengangkut piring ke dapur mengikuti Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah punya kekasih. Kupikir kau tipe yang tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."

Karin berpindah tempat mengelap meja dari sudut ke tengah; berseberangan dengan Sai yang sedang membetulkan posisi kursi.

"Kenapa diam? Apa aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?" tanyanya seraya memasang wajah memelas; sok polos.

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

Sai tiba-tiba berhenti. Karin yang sadar ikut menyudahi kegiatannya. Naruto mengamati mereka dari ujung meja makan.

"Padahal aku sempat berpikir kau menaruh perasaan padaku," Karin lalu tertawa kecil, "Lucu sekali, ya, aku terlalu percaya diri."

Sai bergeming. Terlalu terkejut dengan yang barusan dia dengar. Seperti terkena sambaran petir, dia mematung. Gadis yang selama ini ia inginkan ternyata tahu perasaannya? Sejak kapan?

Sai mengingat kembali masa-masa pertama ia bertemu dengan Karin. Peristiwa yang baru beberapa bulan lalu terjadi. Saat itu Sai harus terlibat langsung dengan Naruto dan Sasuke sebab mereka kedapatan satu kelompok mengerjakan kuis dari Kurenai-_sensei _padahal mereka baru saja duduk di kelas dua belas SMA kala itu. Sai ogah-ogahan sebenarnya untuk mengerjakan kuis secara berkelompok karena ia merasa sangatlah mampu jika mengerjakan seorang diri. Namun, pada akhirnya ia ikut juga karena di paksa oleh Naruto. Lelaki jabrik tersebut bilang bahwa mereka juga tidak suka berkelompok. Meskipun begitu masih tetap mau berkerjasama dengan alasan telah ditetapkan oleh _sensei_. Semua demi nilai.

Selanjutnya mereka berdiskusi panjang mengenai tempat mengerjakan kuis dan berakhir jatuh pada keputusan mutlak sepihak; di rumah Naruto. Sejak kali pertama menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Uzumaki, Sai sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersantai saja. Biasanya memang kalau sudah hari Minggu dia tidak mau disibukkan barang sedetik pun hanya untuk urusan sekolah. Sai yang notabene pemegang prinsip _belajar cukup enam hari dalam seminggu_ pastinya merasa keberatan. Sepanjang kuis berlangsung pun yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengeluh.

Naruto sebagai tuan rumah merasa tidak enak hati melihat ketidakbetahan rekan-rekan seperjuangannya. Ia lalu memanggil sang kakak; Uzumaki Karin untuk membawakan kue-kue kering dan minuman setelah menawarkan pada Sai dan Sasuke bermain game. Ketiganya lalu larut dalam permainan setelah selesai mengerjakan kuis. Sai mulai bersemangat karena beberapa kali ia berhasil memenangkan pertarungan melawan Naruto. Saat dapat giliran duel dengan Uchiha, ia terlihat sedikit kewalahan. Karin datang tepat ketika Sai sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada layar. Gadis berambut merah itu setelah meletakkan barang bawaannya ternyata belum mau pergi. Ia duduk di samping Sasuke dan mereka sedikit berbincang. Sampai ketika Sai kalah, Karin berseru senang. Dia memuji kehebatan Sasuke dalam bermain—begitu pula Naruto. Mereka kompak berkata bahwa belum ada seorang pun yang pernah mengalahkan Sasuke bermain game.

Sai membanting stick-nya karena kesal. Ia lalu berbalik mencomot kue kemudian meminum sirup yang di suguhkan Karin. Sai belum melihat rupa kakak perempuan dari Naruto itu karena ia masih tidak terima dengan kekalahannya. Karin yang melihat tingkah teman adiknya itu berinisiatif mendekat. Karin menyapa duluan dan ingin menghibur. Saat pertama kali menyapa dan Sai berbalik untuk melihat orang yang sedang bicara, dia tersedak. Karin bicara di timing yang kurang tepat. Sai gelagapan. Selama ini ia tidak pernah percaya pada sesuatu bernama cinta yang sering di agung-agungkan Kiba. Dia sering menutup telinga dan hati bila temannya itu sudah mulai mengocehkan perihal perasaan. Bukannya Sai tak suka, tapi memang ia malas ambil pusing.

Lalu... kenapa dia seperti ini sekarang? Terdiam mengamati wajah kakak perempuan Naruto? Apa pula maksudnya degupan jantung ini? Apa dia kena serangan jantung mendadak karena _shock _sehabis bermain dan kalah? Atau mendapatkan karma karena sering mengolok-olok Kiba?

Sai tidak bodoh. Keseringan bergaul dengan Kiba membuat dia paham gejala-gejala ini, hanya saja ia mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Ia masih tidak menyangka akan merasakan hal yang sama juga. Beberapa kali Sai berupaya untuk berpikir jernih, mencari-cari alasan kenapa jantungnya berasa mau lompat keluar. Karin di depannya ini memang sangat cantik. Kakak perempuan Naruto satu itu terlihat menawan di matanya. Semakin ia mengelak, semakin ingin dia menatap Karin. Ada keinginan untuk tetap tinggal berlama-lama di rumah Naruto.

Sai terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kenapa dia jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini. Tempat favorit kunjungan setiap hari Minggunya bukan lagi kamar, melainkan kediaman Naruto. Yang paling nista adalah niatnya. Sai hanya ingin bertemu dengan Karin dengan alibi ketagihan bermain game. Cerdas memang lelaki berkulit pucat ini. Ia telah membiarkan dirinya larut dalam perasaan. Semakin ke sini dia tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Karin. Sejak pandangan pertama.

Naasnya, Sai tidak menemukan tanda-tanda bahwa Karin juga tertarik padanya. Beberapa kali bahkan secara gamblang Karin akan menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya saat Sai banyak menanyakan perihal hubungan Karin dengan Gaara. Terlalu sering bermain ke rumah Naruto membuat Sai tahu bahwasanya yang mendekati Karin itu bukan hanya dia. Tapi, ada satu lelaki juga yang bernama Gaara. Ah, mungkin bukan hanya Gaara. Sai rasa ia punya banyak saingan karena Karin adalah gadis yang memang sangat cantik juga periang. Lelaki mana yang tidak menyukai gadis seperti Karin?

_Kalau Sai lebih teliti sedikit sebenarnya ada satu orang lelaki yang tak menaruh perhatian barang sedikitpun pada Karin._

Sayangnya, yang namanya cinta tetap saja cinta. Meski sering di patahkan, Sai tidak menunjukkan gerak-gerik ingin menyerah. Nalurinya sebagai seorang lelaki tidak mengizinkan dia untuk mundur. Memang dasar kodratnya manusia, ya. Kadang gampang lupa dengan hal-hal kecil yang membuat mereka terluka ketika sedang di rundung cinta.

Hinata dan Ino kembali dari dapur. Hinata berhenti di depan Naruto dan memilih untuk duduk sebentar. Dari wajahnya menguar aura kelelahan yang kentara. Sedangkan Ino mengambil posisi di sebelah Sai. Gadis pirang itu bergantian menatap Karin dan Sai karena dari pengamatannya di antara kedua orang itu sedang terjadi sesuatu. Mereka diam dan saling berpandangan. Ino sempat merasa sedikit jengkel karena keduanya tak kunjung melepas kontak mata.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sai memutuskan kontak lebih dulu. Dia baru menyadari kehadiran Ino di sampingnya. Lagi-lagi dia diam. Menatap Ino seperti sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tatapannya seolah bicara, tapi Ino tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Aku mencintainya."

Jawaban yang tentu tidak memuaskan bagi Karin. Bukan begitu yang diharapkan gadis merah ini. Lagipula, tidak nyambung sama sekali. Sejak kapan Karin bertanya bagaimana perasaan Sai kepada Ino? Karin bertanya mengenai berapa lama mereka sudah berpacaran tadi.

"Kalian berdua memang sangat serasi. Tapi..." Karin menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Bagaimana kau bisa membuktikan perasaanmu itu, Sai? Seorang gadis perlu bukti bukan sekadar ucapan."

Beberapa detik lengang. Hinata telah menutup mulutnya tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut dengan pengakuan Sai. Akting lelaki itu patut diacungi dua jempol pikirnya.

"Tunjukkan padaku, Sai." tantang Karin. "Aku ingin melihat kesungguhanmu."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya semua orang dibuat terkejut malam ini. Banyak sekali kejutan-kejutan tak terduga dari Karin untuk mereka. Berikutnya, Sai tidak punya pilihan lain dan berpikir secara sepintas. Tak peduli pada situasi, kondisi, dan posisi. Persetan dengan semua itu. Sekali lagi, ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati seorang gadis yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai 'kekasihnya'. Saat pertama kali bersitatap lagi, Sai tahu dia harus melakukannya. Demi sebuah ketotalitasan dalam sandiwara agar semua orang terkecoh dan percaya kepadanya, teruntuk...

_CUP_

... si gadis pujaan—Uzumaki Karin.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~" Hinata menjerit keras dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja Naruto kalah gesit menahan kursi tempat dia duduk.

.

.

.

.

.

_C-Ci-uman per-tamaku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Bisa kau turunkan saja aku detik ini juga?"

Sasuke meminggirkan mobilnya. Sakura telah bersiap-siap untuk keluar, tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi _klek _dan Sakura langsung tahu kalau Sasuke sengaja mengunci otomatis pintu mobilnya lewat sentral.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Buka sekarang atau aku teriak?"

"Tidak ada orang yang akan mendengar suaramu. Kau tahu itu sia-sia."

"Kau pikir aku percaya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan saja."

Sakura menggeram di tempat. Memejamkan mata beberapa detik untuk menetralisir emosinya. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan lelaki berwajah datar ini. Ingin cepat-cepat menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak mau berlama-lama berdua denganmu, kalau boleh jujur."

Sakura menatap nyalang kearah Sasuke. Lelaki itu beringsut mendekat lalu meraih tangan kanan Sakura di atas paha. Apa-apaan?! Sakura langsung on, siaga dan waspada. Gadis berambut pink ini sudah memikirkan banyak hal untuk di layangkan segera kalau sampai Sasuke berani macam-macam. Katanya tidak suka, tapi kenapa malah pegang-pegang?

"Aku punya firasat kau akan mencariku setelah ini," ujarnya lagi sambil mulai memindahkan tangan Sakura lalu mengambil alih ponsel gadis itu. Beruntung Sakura tidak menggunakan sandi sehingga mempermudah urusan Sasuke. Setelah rampung mengetik-ngetikan sesuatu di sana, Sasuke menyeringai karena tidak lama sesudah itu ponselnya berdering. Selang beberapa detik giliran ponsel Sakura yang berdering.

Sementara Sakura merutuki dirinya yang sempat berpikiran terlalu jauh mengenai Sasuke.

"Simpan," perintah Sasuke setelah menyerahkan ponsel itu kembali pada Sakura.

Sakura dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya menurut saja, "Puas?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali pada posisi semula. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan, "Aku akan sabar menunggu waktu itu tiba."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau akan tetap kuantarkan pulang. Kalau kau tidak suka, tahan saja. Karena aku tidak mau menurunkanmu disini."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Usai makan malam yang berjalan dengan suasana tak mengenakan itu, Naruto dan Hinata memilih untuk menenggelamkan diri pada pesona malam. Kebetulan langit sedang cerah dengan bintang bertaburan menghiasinya di tambah cahaya bulan yang terang benderang membuat siapapun pasti betah menghabiskan malam mereka dengan menatap ke atas sana.

Mereka juga larut dalam pembicaraan seru; yaitu percakapan yang sama dengan beberapa menit lalu—mengenai hubungan Gaara dan Karin.

Naruto berujar, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya."

"Berarti memang hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi," tukas Hinata.

"Kalau masalah itu, mereka yang paling tahu."

Pegangan Hinata pada roknya semakin kuat. Hinata menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat langsung ke mata Naruto. Kejadian di meja makan tadi membuatnya kacau.

"Maaf," cicit Hinata.

"Untuk?"

"Sempat membenci kakakmu. Karena bagaimanapun juga Gaara adalah kekasih Sakura, sahabatku."

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ini bukan salah kau, Sakura, Gaara, maupun kakakku. Kalaupun harus, maka yang lebih cocok disalahkan disini adalah takdir. Akan tetapi, kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menjalani dan menerimanya."

Hinata diam seribu bahasa.

Naruto benar, segalanya terjadi karena takdir yang seolah mempermainkan kehidupan mereka. Itu takdir, yang membuat kejadian di masa lalu terungkap kembali tanpa peduli dengan usaha jungkir balik mereka dalam menguburnya. Itu takdir, yang membuat hidup mereka di kelilingi orang-orang sama dari waktu ke waktu. Itu takdir, yang membuat mereka terjebak dalam lingkaran bodoh seperti kembali merajut kisah yang seharusnya tetap tinggal di masa lampau. Dan itu takdir, yang membuat mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang beda berkamuflase sebagai penolong namun seperti sebuah mimpi buruk malah membawa mereka pada orang-orang di masa lalu. Peristiwa yang mereka pikir tak akan pernah terulang, terpaksa harus dibuka lagi tanpa berganti dengan lembaran yang baru.

Itu artinya kisah mereka di masa lalu hanya terjeda, bukan berakhir seperti yang selalu di harapkan dan sekarang—setelah sekian lama—nampaknya akan terus berlanjut.

Keduanya sempat teralihkan kepada Sai dan Ino yang baru saja keluar dari apartemen. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan Ino mengekor, kentara sekali bahwa mereka masih diliputi rasa canggung karena sampai di depan pintu mobil pun tak ada yang bersuara. Wajah Ino juga masih terlihat memerah meski tidak separah saat beberapa waktu lalu. Kemudian Sai menyadari eksistensi keduanya di halaman apartemen sedang duduk; Naruto berselonjoran dan Hinata bersimpuh. Lelaki pucat itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat pada Naruto bahwa dia ingin mengantar Ino pulang dulu. Naruto balas mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Setelah itu, mereka memasuki mobil dan tak lama kemudian melaju meninggalkan pekarangan apartemen.

"Apa menurutmu Gaara berpotensi meninggalkan Sakura?" Hinata bertanya tepat ketika mobil Sai hilang dari pandangannya lalu menoleh pada Naruto. "Dan juga, apa menurutmu membiarkan saja hubungan Sai dan Ino adalah pilihan yang tepat?"

Naruto tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Hinata. Naruto hanya menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Ia pribadi tidak tahu dan selalu tak pernah tahu. Bagaimana nanti akhirnya? Buruk atau baik? Bahagia atau malah sebaliknya? Naruto hanya bisa berharap agar kelak tidak ada pihak yang merasa tersakiti.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah bisa melindungimu setelah hari ini, Hinata," jawab Naruto kemudian setelah lama ia diam.

Hinata tertegun mendengarnya. Beberapa detik terlewati begitu saja dengan saling menyelami manik masing-masing. Orang yang lebih dulu menyerah adalah Hinata. Berlama-lama saling tatap dengan Naruto tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Kontak mereka terputus secara sepihak karena Hinata detik berikutnya lebih memilih menyibukkan diri memandangi langit.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**Note : **hmm hmm hati Hinata mulai terusik nih wkwk. Oke, semoga puas dengan chapter ini. Saku cuma mau bilang hati-hati sama Sasu. Ino, tabahkan hatimuuuu~ fufufufu. Chapter ini belum banyak SasuSaku, ya. Memang mereka di siapkan untuk tersaji diakhir saja. Cukup Hinata dan Ino yang bongkar masa lalu wkwkwk. Mau jawab segelintir pertanyaan dulu.

A: Siapa tuan misterius?... Nanti juga ketahuan.

B: Apa orang yang dijodohkan dengan Hinata adalah Naruto?... Wahhh~ bisa iya, bisa bukan XD tapi kayanya sudah terjawab di chap sebelumnya.

C: Nggak papa lama, yang penting jangan sampai discontinue!... Terima kasih atas pengertiannya, akan diusahakan.

Kalau masih ada yang bingung, silakan ditanyakan. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas partisipasinya dalam fic ini. Bersedia untuk RnR? Fav? Follow?


	6. Chapter 6 : Terjebak

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke asrama tempat Ino tinggal, tidak ada suara selain bunyi deru mobil yang melaju membelah jalanan gelap buta malam ini. Dalam hati Sai merutuk karena dirinya terlalu pengecut untuk memulai pembicaraan setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Ino. Jelas sekali bahwasanya Ino sangat tidak nyaman karenanya. Oh, apakah gadis itu juga akan marah dan merasa jijik sebab kelakuannya di ruang makan tadi? Sai sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia tetap saja bersalah karena telah lancang melakukan sesuatu tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu. Sai akan lega jika Ino memilih menamparnya saja ketimbang melihatnya diam seperti ini. Otaknya jadi semakin berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Apa yang Ino rasakan dan pendam sekarang Sai ingin tahu. Yang paling membuat takut adalah jika ulahnya tersebut secara tidak sengaja sudah melukai perasaan gadis itu. Rasa bersalah Sai akan semakin tak terbendung apabila opininya tersebut benar.

Ino diam-diam melirik kearah Sai yang nampak gusar. Beberapa kali bahkan lelaki itu menggeram dan genggamannya pada stir mobil menguat sampai jari-jemarinya memutih. Dalam benak Ino merasa iba sekaligus sedih. Pasti sekarang Sai tengah menyesali perbuatannya beberapa jam lalu. Menciumnya di depan Karin itu sama saja seperti tindakan bunuh diri. Ia tidak tahu harus berlaku bagaimana sekarang? Haruskah ia minta maaf? Tapi, rasanya aneh kalau dia yang meminta maaf. Disini yang salah bukan dia 'kan? Sai memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Ia tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Uh-Oh! Apa salahnya terletak pada ketidaktepatan waktu ia muncul sehingga mengharuskan Sai untuk menciumnya? Salah Ino apakah benar di bagian itu? Setelah dipikir-pikir kembali, bisa jadi. Tak menutup kemungkinan kalau itulah alasan Sai murung.

Ino langsung tegak saat ketahuan telah memerhatikan Sai. Ia meneguk ludah sambil menatap lurus ke depan secara kaku. Bahkan Ino tidak berani untuk sekadar mengedipkan mata.

"Maaf," satu kata yang dapat membuyarkan pikiran Ino. "Apa kau marah?"

Ino memang belum berani menoleh, tapi ia tetap menggeleng.

Sai untuk pertama kalinya dapat menghembuskan napas dengan ringan. Kelihatan lega sekali dia.

"Huh, kupikir kau akan marah padaku."

Ino mengernyit, _Loh? _"... Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ia sudah berani menatap Sai yang kini nampak lebih rileks.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Ino menunduk_. Ternyata firasatku benar. _

"Sebelum aku tahu kau tidak marah padaku," sambung Sai.

_Eh?_

Sai tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, "Kau adalah gadis paling pengertian yang pernah kutemui. Kupikir setelah ini kau akan lari tanpa mau melihat dan mendengar penjelasan dariku."

Ino kedip-kedip. Apa arti kalimat itu adalah Sai tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Kenapa bisa?

"Sekali lagi maaf, karena tidak mengatakan apapun padamu sebelum melakukannya. Tapi, aku berjanji. Lainkali tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," seru Sai menambahkan.

"Kau tidak menyesal telah melakukannya?"

"Hah?" Sai geli sendiri mendengar cicitan Ino, "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja tid—Ah, maksudku tidak menyesal kalau saja kita sudah menyepakatinya."

Lelaki pucat itu gelagapan sendiri menyadari ucapan ambigunya. _Huh, hampir saja. _Beruntung ia cukup pintar dalam memilah kata untuk menutupi cela cepat-cepat. Lambat sedikit, bisa-bisa salah konteks.

Diluar dugaan, Ino malah menghela napas panjang dan mengelus dada, "Syukurlah. Aku sempat berpikir yang sebaliknya," ucapan Ino terdengar polos sekali ditelinga Sai.

"Aku tak menyangka kau senaif ini," komentarnya. Sudut bibir Sai tertarik keatas.

Ino mendelik, meskipun ia menyukai Sai bukan berarti ia mau direndahkan, "Kau barusan mengataiku?"

"Tidak. Aku memujimu," sahut Sai santai.

"Kaupikir yang tadi kau sebut itu patut dikategorikan sebagai sebuah pujian?"

"Kubilang kau adalah gadis paling pengertian tadi."

"Bukan yang itu!"

"Lalu yang mana?"

Ino menyerah. Membuang muka dan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Meskipun tak ada objek yang menarik tetap lebih baik daripada harus melihat wajah menyebalkan milik Sai. _Mood_-nya jadi gampang berubah-ubah; dari kaget, lalu tegang, kemudian takut, setelahnya sedih, beberapa detik tadi sempat lega, dan sekarang kesal. Lengkap sudah.

Sisa perjalanan menuju asrama sekarang ber-_backsound_ deru mobil dan juga kekehan dari Sai. Lelaki itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia menyesal telah mempermainkan Ino. Di saat begini seharusnya dia meminta maaf karena sekarang Ino kesal betulan dengannya. Ketika mobil telah berhenti dan Ino bergegas keluar, Sai tidak dilirik sama sekali. Apalagi pamit, jangan mimpi. Padahal Sai sudah berhenti menggoda gadis pirang itu. Yang terjadi kini adalah mata Sai mengikuti pergerakan Ino di sampingnya. Dia seperti tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apa?!" nada bicara Ino terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat. Setelah berbalik niatnya mau menghujamkan tatapan paling mematikan pada Sai, tapi terpaksa batal karena Sai yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius ke arahnya.

"Apa kau menyesal karena orang yang menciummu adalah aku?"

Ino tersentak. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Aku tanya apakah kau menyesal?"

"..."

"... Ino?" Sai tak kunjung melihat gadis itu bereaksi. Ino hanya diam berdiri, "Sekali lagi, apa kau menyesal—"

_Shiiiiiiiiiiit~_

Ucapan itu tersela karena sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan mobil Sai. Keduanya sesaat teralihkan pada mobil itu. Kemudian tak lama dua orang terlihat keluar dari sisi yang berbeda. Sai dan Ino sampai harus menyipitkan mata sebab cahaya _high beam_ mobil itu sesaat menghalangi penglihatan mereka.

Ketika telah mengenali objek di depan, keduanya berseru kompak.

"Sasuke."

"Sakura!"

Ino menghambur ke pelukan sahabat karibnya itu. Sakura sepertinya sama terkejutnya dengan Ino. Tepat sekali kata gadis pirang itu dalam hati. Lumayan, sekalian menghindari pertanyaan Sai.

"Darimana saja?" Ino menyadari kehadiran sosok lelaki lain diantara mereka. Tatapannya dingin menusuk dengan ekspresi bosan. Ino jadi penasaran kemana Gaara sehingga Sakura harus bersama dengan orang yang di panggil Sai dengan nama Sasuke ini.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Sai ikut keluar dari mobil. Meskipun tahu Sasuke tidak akan mengatakan kebenaran padanya, Sai tetap ingin bertanya.

"Mengantar dia pulang," jawabnya datar, lalu tanpa menoleh lagi Sasuke berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam mobilnya. Sai baru saja ingin melempar pertanyaan kedua, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan memerdulikan dia.

Sai kemudian menoleh pada dua gadis berbeda surai dengan tatapan aneh. Heran, kedua orang itu masih menempel satu sama lain. Memangnya mereka berpisah selama apa sampai-sampai tak mau melepas pelukan itu. Ino bahkan tersenyum lebar saat matanya telah beradu tatap dengan Sai seakan memberi sinyal agar dia segera angkat kaki dari sana.

Tumben sekali. Biasanya Ino malah ingin berlama-lama dengan Sai. Tapi sikapnya sekarang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan hal tersebut.

Setelah Sai akhirnya pergi juga, Ino menghela napas lega. Tangan yang awalnya melingkari pinggang Sakura kini berpindah ke dadanya sendiri. Mengelus-elus permukaan itu berulang kali. Sakura disamping kebingungan sendiri mengamati ekspresi Ino.

"Pyuh~ hampir saja."

"Hampir apa?"

Ino terkesiap, ia lupa ada Sakura disebelah. "Oh? Tidak. Ayo masuk. Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

Gaara kalang kabut berlari dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya tapi sampai detik ini ia juga belum menemukan Karin. Dia yakin sudah mengunjungi semua tempat yang bisa saja dituju oleh gadis itu, namun nihil. Karin tak kunjung ia temukan jua. Langkah Gaara semakin lebar saat ia sudah dekat dengan tempat terakhir yang bisa disambangi. Dalam hati Gaara berdoa semoga gadis itu di temukannya disana dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Gaara tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana menyesalnya nanti kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Karin hanya karena ia terkejar oleh waktu.

"Karin!"

Beberapa meter di depan sana Karin berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Gaara tanpa membuang waktu lagi langsung menghampiri Karin dan menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telepon dariku? Ini sudah larut malam, kenapa kau keluar? Mana temanmu? Kau berjalan sendiri? Gadis tidak waras."

Karin diam saja saat Gaara mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dan juga membentak dia. Gadis ini lalu menyingkirkan sebelah tangan Gaara dari pundaknya sembari tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf karena kau harus repot-repot mencariku. Seharusnya kau tidak datang padaku, Gaara. Kau terlalu berlebihan menanggapi semua perkataanku."

"Apanya yang berlebihan? Kau terlihat berantakan sekali," sambar Gaara setengah kesal, "Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau berada di daerah ini sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi senyum terukir di wajah Karin. Jujur, hatinya menghangat melihat masih ada satu orang yang peduli pada sikapnya. Mungkin oranglain bisa dikelabui dengan topeng senyuman, tapi semua itu tak berlaku di depan Gaara. Karin tak pernah bisa membohonginya. Bagi lelaki itu, ia terlalu mudah ditebak.

"Aku baru saja dari apartemen Sai," Gaara tahu itu, makanya dia kesini. "Naruto mengundangku untuk makan malam bersama tiga orang temannya. Naruto tidak bilang padaku mengenai teman-temannya itu. Aku kira kau adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ternyata aku salah."

"Apa Sasuke ada disana?" sela Gaara.

"Aku sangat berharap itu dia," jawab Karin. Ia menatap Gaara dengan sorot mata yang sulit terdefinisi, "Tapi... yang kudapati malah orang yang selama ini sangat kuhindari. Hyuuga Hinata."

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, "Seharusnya kau memperhitungkan ini sejak awal. Cepat atau lambat kalian juga pasti bertemu. Apalagi sekarang kalian satu sekolah," Gaara berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin, meski ia sempat terkejut.

Karin menggeleng-geleng. Wajahnya semakin sendu di mata Gaara. Tanpa ia sadari pegangannya disebelah bahu Karin semakin erat. Tubuh gadis itu gemetaran.

"Karin? Kau..."

"Naruto yang membuatku terkejut."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hinata bersamanya. Mereka terlihat berhubungan dengan baik."

Gaara membiarkan saja dulu Karin meluapkan emosinya.

"Aku belum siap, Gaara. Belum siap untuk terlibat lagi dengannya karena masalah laki-laki. Dulu, Sasuke. Sekarang, Naruto. Aku harus bagaimana?" rancaunya.

"Karin, dengarkan aku."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti Naruto—"

"Karin," Gaara memaksa gadis bersurai merah itu untuk menatap matanya, "Dengar. Kali ini tidak akan sama. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Sasuke boleh tidak melirikmu karena dia memang bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, Naruto?... Dia adikmu."

Karin masih tidak bisa tenang, "Kau tidak mengerti, Gaara."

"Justru karena aku sangat mengerti, Karin," tegas Gaara. "Naruto tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Saat Karin ingin bicara lagi, Gaara buru-buru menyambung perkataannya, "Percaya padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja." ujar Gaara berusaha meyakinkan. Manik hijau bertemu merah. Karin akhirnya bisa ditaklukan.

Gaara diam saat Karin mulai berjalan mendahuluinya. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas lega dan baru berjalan setelah Karin berada beberapa langkah di depan. Ia mengekor.

"Aku tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa aku telah memutuskan sesuatu, Gaara."

"..."

"Kau berlarian kemari karena pesanku 'kan? Kau sudah melihatnya. Aku mengirimkan pesan itu setelah membuat kekacauan disana."

"..."

"Kau tahu, aku telah memercikkan api di antara sumbu-sumbu peledak. Mulut mereka mungkin tidak bersuara, tapi sorot mata tidak bisa berdusta. Sejak malam ini, mereka akan melihatku sebagai musuh."

Karin membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap pada Gaara, ia berjalan mundur. "Kau benar. Semuanya akan berbeda, Gaara. Aku memutuskan untuk melawan, bukan lagi melarikan diri seperti dulu. Aku tidak perlu takut 'kan? Pilihanku tepat 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Gaara.

"Karin, kau bisa saja tersandung dan jatuh. Berjalanlah dengan benar," Gaara memperingati.

"Jawab aku, Gaara. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku 'kan? Kau pasti mendukungku makanya aku tidak perlu takut pada apapun."

Gaara tak yakin harus menjawabnya. Memang benar kalau ia tidak mampu meninggalkan Karin. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, gadis yang memiliki warna mata senada dengan rambutnya sendiri itu selalu bisa menarik empatinya. Sisi lain Gaara sering berteriak untuk menyudahi semua sikap ini agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman mengingat posisinya sekarang yang telah memiliki dan dimiliki Sakura. Namun, ada sisi lain yang terus-terusan mendorong Gaara untuk tetap berdiri disamping Karin. Entah sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut, Gaara ragu. Bahkan sekarang Karin berani memutuskan, gadis itu sudah selangkah lebih maju darinya. Lalu... giliran dia kapan? Kapan dia akan mulai memilih untuk tetap disamping siapa? Disamping Sakura sebagai kekasihnya atau Karin sebagai temannya?

Gaara menatap lekat Karin. Langkahnya telah berhenti, begitu pula dengan Karin yang mengikuti dia. Gadis itu masih menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Gaara berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyunggingkan senyum.

"Mulai sekarang berjalanlah dengan beriringan denganku," ujar Gaara yang kini sedang mengamit tangan Karin. Ia menggandeng gadis itu. "Jangan melangkah lebih dulu atau meninggalkanku dibelakang. Pastikan dulu keberadaanmu agar mampu untuk kujangkau. Kau mengerti?"

Karin mengangguk dengan cepat. Senyumnya semakin lebar menghiasi wajah dengan mata berbinar-binar.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura bersama Ino berangkat dari asrama menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak antara asrama dengan sekolah memang tak terpaut jauh sehingga mereka tidak perlu menumpang bus untuk dapat sampai disana. Berjalan sekitar dua puluh menit sekalian olahraga memang bukan hal yang buruk apalagi jika dilakukan pada pagi hari begini. Sakura dan Ino nampak senang, mereka saling bercanda satu sama lain, dan waktu berharga ini tentu akan dimanfaatkan mereka untuk berbincang mengenai banyak hal.

"Ino, sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat dan harapkan dari si _cassanova_ itu? Jangan jawab karena tampangnya, aku sudah muak."

Ino cemberut, ia sendiri tidak tahu persis apa yang disukainya dari Sai. Selama ini ia hanya tahu bahwa ketika melihat Sai membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Logikanya bukan tidak mungkin bahwa deskripsi nyata perasaan Ino pada Sai bermula dari masalah tampang. Mau jawab apa kalau kata itu sudah lebih dulu dijadikan pengecualian.

"Aku juga muak karena sepertinya benar aku suka tampangnya," tandas Ino.

"Berarti kau belum mendapat jawaban yang pas?"

Ino mengangguk.

"Sudah kau tanyakan pada hatimu mengenai ini? Apa kau mencintainya atau sekadar kagum semata?"

Ino menghela napas dan berhenti melangkah, "Sakura, aku sudah bilang berkali-kali. Semuanya sia-sia! Aku sudah menyerah mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaanku. Kalau orang-orang bilang sikap sepertiku ini adalah perwujudan dari rasa cinta, ya, berarti aku mencintai Sai. Masa bodohlah. Bukan itu juga poin pentingnya."

"Baiklah, lupakan kalau aku pernah bertanya." Sakura ganti topik, "Kau bilang Hinata punya masa lalu bersama Karin 'kan? Terlebih ada satu lelaki yang kau curigai adalah penyebab hubungan mereka retak? Benar?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Ino di samping sampai merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. "Lelaki itu... tidak mungkin Gaara 'kan?"

Ino seketika tertawa. Dari tadi malam ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa cepat atau lambat Sakura pasti akan mengatakan hal tersebut. Tercetak jelas di wajah gadis pink itu kalau ia takut kekasihnya pernah punya hubungan dengan teman sekamarnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin bukan Gaara-mu. Ingat, kau sendiri yang memperkenalkan mereka," sahut Ino sambil cekikikan.

Benar, kalau mereka ternyata memang sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih dulu, Sakura pasti langsung mengetahuinya dari gerak-gerik mereka.

"Hoi! Jangan melamun. Gaara tidak akan kemana-mana, Sakura. Percayalah pada kekasihmu," ujar Ino lagi, sekarang dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Secara sengaja memancing amarah Sakura.

Sakura bukannya tidak tahu. Melihat Ino yang kini melangkah ringan di depannya membuat dia menemukan ide. Seringai licik menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kau juga, Ino."

Ino menoleh, "... Apa?"

"Percayalah pada Sai bahwa dia akan bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya."

Ino diam membeku. _Sialan._

"Kalau dia melarikan diri. Kau harus memberinya pelajaran. Buat dia membayar semua kesalahannya padamu. Jadi perempuan jangan lemah di hadapan laki-laki. Berkelaslah sedikit, jangan terlihat gampangan."

"A-Apa? Gampangan?" seru Ino tak terima.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya enteng. Ekspresi tak berdosa ia layangkan pada Ino.

"SAKURA, DENGAR AKU. MESKIPUN AKU MENYUKAI SAI, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH SUDI MERENDAHKAN DIRIKU! AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN BODOH SAMA SEPERTI YANG LAIN. YANG SERING MEMANGGIL-MANGGIL NAMA SAI DENGAN NADA PALING MENJIJIKKAN! INGAT ITU. AKU INI BERBEDA!"

Beberapa pejalan kaki sampai takut karena ulahnya.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak juga!" Sakura menoleh kebelakang karena Ino tertinggal beberapa langkah. "Mulut jalan, kaki juga jalan. Mau, sampai bel pulang nanti di jemur Orochimaru-_sensei_?"

Sakura jadi ikutan kesal. Hari ini mereka bangun agak terlambat, tidak seperti biasanya. Seharusnya Sakura langsung tidur saja kemarin daripada harus berdiskusi panjang bersama Ino. Efek baru tidur lewat tengah malam, ya, beginilah. Mereka seperti mengejar dan dikejar. Lambat sedikit saja berjalan, Sakura tak bisa menjamin bisa sampai di sekolah tepat waktu dan kalau mereka telat masuk, maka guru jejadian itu pasti akan dengan senang hati meladeni mereka. Dan sebagai gantinya akan dibiarkan 'bolos' _plus _diperintah untuk menatap lekat sang mentari di atas sana. Hiih, Sakura tidak mau. Ia bergedik ngeri.

"Apa yang membedakan kau dengan gadis lain?"

Kedatangan Sai membuat Ino terkejut setengah mati. Lelaki itu sejak kapan berada dibelakangnya?

"Obrolan kalian sepertinya seru sekali," timpal Sai, seperti biasa senyumnya selalu mengembang.

Sakura di depan mereka mengepalkan tangan erat. Bagus, Sai menunjukkan sendiri batang hidungnya jadi Sakura tak perlu repot-repot mencari lelaki itu. "Kemari kau, sialan!"

Sai buru-buru membentengi kepalanya yang ingin dijadikan objek pukul oleh Sakura. Ia bersembunyi tepat di belakang Ino agak menunduk. Sementara Sakura masih berusaha untuk menggapai-gapai Sai dalam kurungan Ino. Dalam hati Sakura menggerutu, bahkan untuk melawan dia pun lelaki itu tak punya nyali. Dia memilih berlindung di balik punggung seorang perempuan yang harusnya dia jaga. Lalu dimana letak kejantanannya? Apa hanya sampai terselip diantara kaki? Hanya itu?

"Apa salahku?" ujar Sai pelan mencoba meminta penjelasan atas amukkan Sakura.

"KAU MASIH BERANI BICARA, HAH?"

Sai menciut. Serius, menghadapi amarah perempuan bukan ahlinya. Sai terbiasa dipuja, bukan diteriaki.

"Sakura, tenang dulu. Jangan langsung emosi," pinta Ino. "Kau kesini naik apa?" tanyanya beralih pada Sai.

"Mobil."

Ino celingak-celinguk. Ia tak melihat mobil di sekitar mereka, "Mana?"

"Terparkir di belakang sana, aku sengaja mengikuti kalian tadi."

Sakura yang menyahut, "Iya 'kan? Dia ini bukan lelaki baik-baik. Hobinya saja menguntit orang, Ino."

Ino masih memegangi tubuh Sakura erat. Ditengah kerepotan itu, dia berujar lagi pada Sai. Tak perlu bertanya pun Ino tahu maksud kedatangan Sai adalah untuk menjemput dirinya, "Kembalilah ke mobilmu, nanti aku menyusul."

Sai lekas-lekas pergi dari situ. Ia juga tidak ingin lama-lama melihat Sakura. Gadis itu sangat menyeramkan pikirnya. Ia heran sekarang pada Naruto yang bisa tahan dengan perempuan galak seperti itu. Ah, Hinata juga. Hanya Ino yang baik di matanya. Dimata Sai.

Tak berapa lama setelah Sai pergi, sedan berwarna hitam sama seperti kemarin berhenti tepat di samping Sakura dan Ino. Jendela mobil diturunkan, menampakkan seorang lelaki yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia juga memakai seragam, hanya saja mereka beda almamater.

"Kau datang tepat waktu—ehm, Sasuke 'kan. Aku titip Sakura, ya~"

"Apa maksud—Hei, Ino!" _Sialan, jangan tinggalkan aku._

Ino tak menggubris panggilan Sakura. Ia lari terbirit-birit menyusul Sai.

Astaga, sekarang Sakura harus apa?

Klakson mobil dipencet, "Naiklah," perintah Sasuke.

Sakura membalasnya dengan membuang muka. Bersikap seakan Sasuke adalah makhluk tak kasat mata. Menghindar pasti akan jauh lebih baik daripada harus menanggapi Sasuke. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak setiap berada didekat lelaki raven ini.

"Yakin tidak mau ikut? Lima menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai," tambah Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah jam tangan.

"Kau pun sama."

"Tidak usah pedulikan aku."

_Jangan mimpi! _Sakura tidak minat sama sekali untuk memerdulikan orang asing. Apalagi yang modelnya seperti Sasuke ini.

"Jangan sampai aku menyeretmu masuk. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

_Lalu kenapa tidak kau tinggalkan saja aku._ "Aku tak butuh rasa simpatimu," tegas Sakura.

Kesabaran Sasuke habis sudah. Ia keluar dan menutup pintu mobilnya kuat hingga membuat Sakura menahan napas karena mendengar suaranya. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Percuma saja berontak. Kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar dari lengkingan Sakura. Sorot mata lelaki itu membuat nyali seorang Haruno menguap. Sasuke lagi-lagi membanting pintu mobilnya saat Sakura sudah duduk dengan perasaan dag dig dug.

_Gaara, tolong aku. Ada manusia menyerupai iblis disini!_

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke sebuah minimarket. Karena sekarang ia akan tinggal bersama dengan Sai dan sialnya akibat kabur tanpa membawa banyak barang membuat Hinata harus berbelanja. Apalagi mengingat ia mulai dari sini akan satu atap dengan laki-laki. Hinata jadi membutuhkan banyak hal sebab tidak mungkin ia meminjam segala keperluan perempuan pada Sai. Hinata memang memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah dulu hari ini karena tubuhnya belum benar-benar baik akibat berlarian kemarin dan juga Naruto melarangnya dengan alasan bisa saja orang suruhan Ayahnya mengintai Hinata disana. Ia mengangguk setuju waktu mendengarnya, bahkan Hinata tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Hampir lupa ia sekarang sudah menjadi buronan ayahnya sendiri.

Yang dibeli memang tidak banyak, tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Beruntung Naruto mau meminjamkan uangnya untuk Hinata. Lelaki itu sudah banyak membantunya, semalaman Hinata berpikir bagaimana cara dia membalas semua kebaikan Naruto kelak. Kalau saja Naruto tak ada, entah apa yang kini menimpa Hinata. Mungkin ia sudah menjadi isteri dari seorang lelaki yang terpaut jauh umur dengannya.

Hiiiii~ membayangkan itu saja sudah berhasil membuat Hinata merinding.

Omong-omong mengenai Naruto, Hinata jadi senyam-senyum sendiri. Pertemuan pertama mereka mungkin tidak terlalu baik, ia sempat menilai Naruto sebagai lelaki yang hobinya menggoda perempuan saja. Wajahnya yang kelihatan tengil dan menyebalkan itu menjadi faktor utama Hinata salah memandang Naruto. Awalnya Hinata pikir lelaki jabrik itu hanya tahu soal bermain-main, tidak bisa diajak bicara serius; selalu bercanda seolah apapun hal didunia ini lucu baginya. Tapi, ternyata Hinata salah. Naruto adalah orang yang sangat baik, punya sisi dewasa yang mungkin tidak akan dipercayai orang ketika pertama kali melihatnya, dia pandai menempatkan diri disegala situasi. Dan yang paling Hinata sukai adalah lelaki itu bertanggungjawab, ucapannya bisa dipegang. Tak perlu jauh-jauh mengambil contoh; apa yang dia lakukan pada Hinata adalah visualisasi sebenarnya.

Naruto telah membuktikan perkataannya lewat perhatian yang telah dia berikan. Naruto tidak bersikap setengah-setengah dalam mengulurkan tangan. Hinata sungguh tidak ingin meminta apapun, cukup lelaki itu memberinya tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Sudah. Hinata tak perlu apa-apa lagi. Ia adalah tipe yang tidak suka merepotkan oranglain. Tapi, Naruto tetap bersikeras. Bahkan berbelanja ini juga merupakan gagasan darinya. Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah tiba-tiba saja lelaki jabrik itu datang ke apartemen Sai dan menyodorkan sejumlah uang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit pada Hinata. Katanya karena ia pasti membutuhkan banyak hal untuk dibeli sebagai seorang perempuan. Hinata tidak bisa menolak karena selanjutnya Naruto seperti menulikan telinganya. Lelaki itu langsung berlari pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Ah, Naruto bahkan dengan senang hati ingin menemani Hinata berbelanja tadi. Beruntung ia bisa menolaknya segera. Naruto harus sekolah. Pendidikan adalah prioritas utama menurut Hinata. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan lelaki itu lebih dari ini.

Kalau dipikir-pikir sosok Naruto seperti tanpa cela. Lelaki itu padahal tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Mereka seratus persen asing. Baru bertemu dua kali dan dipertemuan kedua mereka, Hinata malah langsung meminta bantuan lelaki itu tanpa rasa sungkan sedikitpun. Untuk sekarang Hinata merasa Naruto sempurna sebagai teman laki-laki. Tubuhnya tinggi dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan. Wajahnya juga lumayan, mungkin tergolong diatas rata-rata. Segalanya tampak pas bagi Hinata. Kecuali satu. Naruto adalah seorang Uzumaki.

Fakta yang teramat sangat disayangkan oleh Hinata.

Setelah selesai berbelanja. Gerakan kaki Hinata terhenti di depan minimarket. Gadis itu buru-buru masuk kedalam lagi. Barang belanjaan sampai ada yang tercecer.

Gawat! Antek-antek ayahnya ada diluar!

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Sakura!" suara itu terdengar menggelegar di sepanjang koridor. Pelakunya adalah Akimichi Chouji. Langkah lelaki itu berhenti tepat di depan Sakura dan Ino yang kebingungan melihat dia. "Diluar... ada..." napasnya terengah-engah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Tarik napas dulu," saran Sakura yang tak tega melihat Chouji mengap-mengap.

"Ada keributan. Sebaiknya kalian berdua keluar sekarang. Di depan gerbang."

Keributan? Sakura dan Ino saling pandang. Kemudian mereka mengamati sekeliling, memang benar kalau koridor sedang sepi sekarang. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Ini jam pulang 'kan, ya? Harusnya koridor tak sesenyap ini.

"Memangnya ada apa? Siapa yang membuat keributan?" tanya Ino tak sabaran.

Chouji masih kesulitan mengatur napasnya, "Kalian keluar saja. Lihat sendiri."

"Kau juga ikut kami." kata Sakura sambil menyeret Chouji meski lelaki itu belum ada bilang setuju.

Berikutnya mereka berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Benar saja, satu sekolah berkumpul disana. Sakura dan Ino sampai terheran-heran melihat kerumunan di depan mereka. Lalu keduanya memutuskan untuk menerobos. Sebagai siswi terdisiplin dan teladan, insting Sakura berkata apapun yang terjadi depan sana ia harus bisa menghentikannya. Mereka berdua terus berusaha. Ino terus berjalan sambil menggerutu. Gila, ini sedang ada tawuran atau bagaimana? Mereka sesekali meringis. Beberapa orang secara tidak sengaja memukul kepala mereka yang sedang menunduk-nunduk. Ino gerah sendiri sebab keributan yang terjadi ini. Siapa manusia yang telah berulah di area sekolah? Mereka tak pernah seribut ini sebelumnya. Susah payah Sakura dan Ino melewati lautan manusia itu. Sebenarnya berapa lama lagi mereka harus berjalan?! Ino terus mendumel dalam hati.

Setelah mengerti situasi, Sakura dan Ino serentak beku.

"Sialan," umpat Ino. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri ia merona hebat sekarang.

Sedangkan, Sakura...

"Jahannam," tandasnya.

... tangan terkepal kuat di samping tubuh.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak seharusnya masuk kesini," ujar Sai setengah berbisik.

_Drrtt. Drrttt._

Dikejauhan ada Karin yang sedang memantau. Tadi ia juga sempat kebingungan dengan keadaan sekolah yang tak biasa. Dan seketika terkejut setelah melihat orang yang berdiri di halaman sekolah mereka yang bersandar pada badan mobil. Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu bersembunyi di balik kerumunan.

Karin merogoh saku celana, berniat mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Sasuke untuk bertanya secara langsung. Namun, panggilannya tak kunjung disambut oleh lelaki itu. Karin sampai menggigit-gigit kecil jari jempolnya karena cemas. Perasaan tidak enak mulai merayapi hatinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk ponsel gadis merah itu terhempas dan sampai di tanah. Karin tercekat di tempatnya.

Di depan sana.

Sasuke.

Lelaki yang ia cintai.

Menggandeng seorang gadis.

"... Apa itu Hinata?" lirihnya.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Tanpa sadar, buliran air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Karin. Gadis bersurai merah ini memutuskan untuk lari dari situ secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

.

Kemarin suasana hati boleh baik, sekarang tidak lagi. Kapan hari entah bagaimana. Manusia tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kalau beruntung mungkin bisa berkesempatan untuk mengubah takdir. Tapi, jika tidak? Maka hanya bisa menunggu...

Benar kata orang bahwa dunia itu sempit bagi sebagian individu. Tak seluas bayangan karena di muka bumi yang teramat luas katanya ini mereka malah bertemu dengan orang berwajah itu-itu saja.

Tolong, ada yang bisa menjelaskan maksudnya situasi ini sebagai apa?

.

.

.

.

.

_"Sayang sekali, Tuan. Anda tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki hati anak Anda."_

_"Apa katamu?"_

_"Ya, saya akui Anda rajanya dalam bisnis dan politik. Strategi Anda berformasi kuat. Argumen Anda tak pernah terbantahkan. Anda terlampau kokoh, Tuan. Anda, di depan para petinggi negara sudah seperti manusia tanpa cela. Tapi, dengan berat hati harus saya katakan bahwa Anda cacat dalam memahami perasaan puteri Anda sendiri."_

_"Kau!"_

_._

_"Anda mungkin unggul dalam hal uang, tetapi tidak untuk urusan hati."_

_._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :** ini gila! Alurnya tidak terlalu lambatkah? Dua chapter hampir diisi dengan adegan selama sehari loh. Hm, seharusnya author kasih judul kemarin Tragedi Satu Hari wkwkwk. Apakah ada yang menyadarinya? Maaf untuk hal itu. Mulai sini akan lebih dirapihkan. Entah kenapa lagi suka sama Gaara nih hihi pantes Sakura tercuri hati kalau abang Gaara ngomongnya doyan begituan XD. Okeh, bagaimana chapter ini? Garingkah? Gagal romantis? Opsi kedua, ugh, kalau benar maka harap dimaklumi:v Author ini sebenarnya tidak pandai buat adegan manis-manis menyentuh kalbu. Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang telah berpatisipasi dalam fict ini. Percayalah, aku selalu suka membaca berulang-ulang segelintir review yang masuk. Kalo mulai merasa hilang 'nafsu' buat nulis kalian seperti obat bagiku. Sekalipun sering banyak nafsunya wkwk. Chapter depan bakal ada adegan HyuugaHiashivsTuanMisterius! Salah satu adegan yang saya suka nih karena pembawaannya serius. _So, yeah_. Sekian, terima kasih banyaaaaak!


	7. Chapter 7 : Sakura vs Karin

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, sebagian italic berarti _flashback_ dan _inner_, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu. Aku bisa mengurus hubungan kami sendiri. Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu, Uchiha." kata Sakura penuh penekanan. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan lelaki bermanik sekelam malam ini yang terus-terusan memaksanya berkerjasama untuk membuat Gaara cemburu. Menurut Sakura, itu hanya perbuatan konyol. Ia selalu menolak percaya bahwa Gaara telah membagi cintanya terutama pada anak sulung keluarga Uzumaki itu.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku yakin suatu saat kau pasti akan membutuhkanku," namun Sasuke pun nampaknya tak mudah menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap pada pendiriannya yang merasa kalau Sakura pasti akan menerima ajakannya.

"Kubilang aku tak butuh! Lagi pula, apa untungnya bagimu sampai kau harus bertindak sejauh ini. Apa pedulimu, hah? Kenapa kau mau repot-repot membantuku. Aku sangat yakin kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mau mengulurkan tangan tanpa punya maksud tertentu. Kau pasti telah memiliki rencana dibalik semua ini."

Hal yang selalu terasa mengganjal di kepala Sakura. Seseorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke mau menolongnya? Khawatir akan hubungannya? Itu konyol! Sasuke bukanlah teman, kerabat, apalagi keluarga. Mereka tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya. Ah, hanya jika pertemuan mereka berkali-kali secara tak sengaja itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan. Sakura hanya tahu bahwa lelaki ini digilai banyak gadis—bahkan melampaui Sai. Selebihnya, ia tak tahu menahu lagi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ternyata kau memang bodoh seperti kelihatannya."

Mendengar itu Sakura mendelik tajam.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata bahwa kerjasama ini akan menguntungkan kita berdua. Jadi, sudah jelas bahwa aku juga menginginkan sesuatu darimu untuk dilakukan." timpal Sasuke.

"Aku benar ternyata," simpul Sakura sambil tertawa hambar. Sungguh, ia merasa sial sekali terjebak bersama seorang Uchiha ini.

Sasuke tak memerdulikan tawa penuh sindir Sakura. Ia hanya kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku punya seseorang yang ingin kujauhi. Orang yang kembali setelah pergi begitu saja. Aku benci melihatnya karena mengingatkanku pada masa lalu. Membawa ingatan pada anak laki-laki berumur empat belas tahun yang naif." Ia memberi jeda sebentar, "Dengan berpura-pura menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku itu akan sangat membantu. Yah, kalau dia adalah tipikal orang yang tahu malu. Jika tidak? Maka aku akan melakukan hal lebih dalam kerjasama ini sampai dia berhenti mengusik hidupku."

"Hal lebih?"

"Hn." Ia kemudian melirik Sakura, "Kau harus jadi kekasihku."

"Kau gila! Tidak diragukan lagi," sambar Sakura.

Sasuke sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Begitulah kata hatinya. Apa dia lupa dengan status Sakura yang masih menjadi kekasih Gaara?

Tunggu sebentar...

_Masih? Apa-apaan!_ Ini bukan seperti Sakura ingin menyudahi hubungannya dengan Gaara 'kan. Tentu saja.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak peduli."

Sasuke melirik spion. Di belakang pengendara lainnya berjarak lumayan jauh. Ia lalu cepat-cepat mengambil rute sebelah kiri sebelum mobil itu melaju kencang dan merebut kesempatan yang dia punya.

"Apa setelah kejadian kemarin malam Gaara ada menghubungimu?"

Pertanyaan yang tentu membuat Sakura tersentak seperti baru sadar akan sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan. Fakta mengenai kekasihnya beberapa hari terakhir. Jangankan menanyakan keadaan Sakura seperti; apakah ia baik-baik saja, apakah pulang dengan selamat, naik apa, atau menjelaskan maksud kepergiannya yang begitu tiba-tiba, Gaara bahkan tidak meneleponnya. Kekasihnya itu tidak ada kabar sampai sekarang.

Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat melihat raut wajah Sakura, "Dari wajahmu saja aku langsung bisa tahu jawabannya."

Sakura bergeming. Ia masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Sudah berubah pikiran sekarang?"

"Jangan harap!" sahut Sakura cepat.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Baiklah. Kalau aku katakan Gaara tidak akan menghubungimu sampai kau menghubunginya duluan, bagaimana? Kau masih percaya bahwa dia setia padamu? Masih percaya dia peduli padamu? Masih percaya bahwa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?" ucap Sasuke bertubi-tubi, sengaja ia beri jeda sebelum lanjut bicara lagi. "Aku ragu jawabanmu akan tetap sama."

Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang. Rasanya ia ingin meninju wajah datar itu detik ini juga. Berani sekali dia berkata yang tidak-tidak mengenai Gaara. Tahu apa dia mengenai hubungan mereka. Dia hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan tak diundang kemudian sok-sokan ikut campur urusan mereka berdua. Tak tahukah dia bahwa dialah perusak sebenarnya disini? Bahwa dialah yang berpotensi besar menghancurkan hubungan Gaara dan Sakura? Kalaupun nanti sampai ada yang salah dalam hubungan mereka, maka Sasukelah penyebab utamanya. Bukan oranglain.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata buruk mengenai Gaara. Kau pasti akan menyesalinya, Uchiha." ancam Sakura.

"Lihat saja nanti." Sasuke sengaja mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. Mobilnya sudah berhenti. Sasuke lalu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Sakura yang jujur tak ingin di dengar gadis musim semi itu kata-katanya, "Aku berani bertaruh Gaara tidak akan menghubungimu lebih dulu. Apa? Cinta? Sepertinya kau harus melupakan kata itu sebelum kau bangun dan ketika sadar malah sudah patah hati."

Sakura refleks menoleh ke samping, meskipun ia sudah sangat muak dengan omong kosong Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba yang terbaik agar tetap terlihat tenang. Sakura sadar menghadapi Sasuke dengan amarah hanya akan membuat lelaki itu semakin berbesar hati. Jangan sampai ia kehilangan kontrol dirinya di depan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir setelah mengatakan hal semacam ini aku akan terpengaruh, begitu?"

Sasuke hanya menarik dirinya tanpa bermaksud menjawab.

"Kalau kau pikir bisa memaksaku dengan ini, maka kau salah besar, Uchiha. Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku," ujarnya dengan nada penuh penekanan pada kalimat akhir. "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kita bahas lagi. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi Sakura membuka pintu mobil, keluar dan menutup pintu itu kembali rapat-rapat. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sakura tak ingin melihat ke belakang. Ia tak boleh menjadi ragu. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke mencuci otaknya. Sakura harus menghapus semua omong kosong itu dari ingatan sesegera mungkin. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan berubah pikiran. Pasti. Ia memilih percaya pada hubungannya dengan Gaara. Perasaan Gaara. Cinta mereka berdua. Sakura akan membuktikan sendiri bahwa spekulasi Sasuke terhadap Gaara itu salah besar. Keputusan ialah yang benar. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Gaara menghubunginya dan menjelaskan bahwa apa yang membuat dia meninggalkan Sakura adalah sesuatu yang teramat penting yang pastinya bukan karena alasan gadis lain. Apalagi gadis itu Uzumaki Karin. Tidak. Yang harus dilakukan Sakura sekarang hanyalah berdiam diri sampai saat Gaara menghubunginya, maka ketika itulah Sakura dapat meloloskan semua tuduhan Sasuke terhadap hubungan mereka.

_Lihat saja katamu? Huh, persetan dengan semua itu, Uchiha Sasuke!_

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berkali-kali memukul dashboard dan stir mobil. Sejak punggung Sakura tidak terlihat lagi masuk ke dalam asrama sekolahnya, Sasuke menggeram tertahan. Rahangnya mengerang dengan tangan terkepal kuat pada stir. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri. Bukan hanya Sakura yang muak, ia juga muak dengan semua kejadian ini. Sasuke hanya ingin menyudahinya segera. Ia dari awal tahu menarik perhatian Sakura itu pasti bukan perihal gampang. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kekasihnya, Gaara, tambah berlipat-lipatlah persentase gagalnya. Kembali ia bertanya-tanya didalam hati, apakah yang ia lakukan sekarang sudah benar? Haruskah melibatkan orang dalam masalahnya? Itu semua membuat ia frustrasi. Separuh hatinya berkata bahwa ia harus berhenti memaksa, namun separuh lagi menyuruh untuk tetap berusaha.

_"Sa-su-ke-_kun_?"_

_"Kenapa bicara begitu. Tidak senang dengan kedatanganku?"_

_"Bagaimana kabarmu? Oh, ya, Hinata juga. Bagaimana kabarnya? Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk berkunjung kerumahnya."_

_"Kenapa diam?"_

_"Ayolah, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu didepanku. Aku kembali secara baik-baik."_

_"Aku masih Karin yang dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah hanya karena aku tinggal berjarak ratusan kilometer dari sini."_

Tsk! Sekali lagi stir di pukul keras sampai menghasilkan suara yang cukup nyaring. Untung tidak ada seorang pun disekitar mobil. Keadaan aman jika seandainya bungsu Uchiha ini mengamuk di dalam mobil.

_"Setelah kepergianku, hubungan kau dan Hinata bagaimana? Apakah ada kemajuan yang berarti?"_

_"Aku ini bicara apa. Tentu saja ada kemajuan karena batu penghalangnya telah pergi. Bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_?"_

_"Aku berusaha menghapus satu hal dalam hidup, tetapi sebagai gantinya aku malah mendapatkan satu hal pula. Kau mau tahu apa yang kupelajari?"_

Ingatan itu, ingatan beberapa minggu lalu seperti sebuah film berputar-putar di kepala Sasuke. Lelaki raven ini ingin menghentikan reka ulang ingatan tersebut, akan tetapi tidak bisa ia lakukan. Seperti sebuah kaset yang bergerak otomatis. Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan mata, masih berusaha keras menepis semua memori tentang Karin.

_"Aku berhasil menghapus kenangan kita bertiga. Benar kata orang, waktu ampuh dalam hal itu tapi waktu juga menyadarkanku akan sesuatu."_

_"... Aku tidak bisa membuang perasaanku. Baru kumengerti bahwa rasa ini teramat tulus. Aku masih mencintaimu. Dari dulu sampai sekarang."_

_"Aku tidak tahu caranya berhenti sama seperti aku tak tahu sejak kapan mulai menaruh perasaan ini."_

_"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu. Tapi, aku akan terus berusaha. Mencintai seseorang kemudian berniat memperjuangkannya bukan perbuatan dosa 'kan?"_

Sasuke menggeram sekali lagi. Ingatan itu memenangkan pertarungan sengit dalam dirinya. Dipikiran Sasuke hanya ada satu keinginan, yaitu membuat Karin menyerah dengan perasaannya. Desakan itu kembali datang. Rasa bimbang menguap entah kemana. Tidak boleh goyah hanya karena merasa bersalah telah menempatkan Sakura diposisi yang menyulitkan, pemikiran tersebut terlintas dengan sendirinya. Mati-matian ia mengesampingkan rasa empati itu. Ada yang lebih penting begitulah kata hatinya. Sasuke yang notabene adalah seseorang yang selalu mementingkan urusan pribadi semakin mantap nyali menjalankan misi.

_Langkah ini sudah paling tepat._

Ya, benaknya lagi-lagi meyakinkan. Sasuke tidak bisa membiarkan Karin selalu membayang-bayangi dirinya. Ia harus menyingkirkan gadis itu secepat mungkin. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir, apa yang dilakukan tidak semata-mata memanfaatkan Sakura karena gadis itu juga ikut terbantu apabila ia bisa membuat Gaara cemburu. Mungkin pada awalnya hubungan mereka akan retak; merenggang. Tak masalah, itu malah bagus bukan? Kadang suatu hubungan perlu mengalami guncangan agar hubungan tersebut semakin kokoh. Semacam menoreh ujian. Dengan begitu, keduanya dapat menyadari arti dari kehadiran masing-masing. Anggap saja Sasuke menjembatani keduanya supaya tambah lengket satu sama lain. Setimpal?

Sekali lagi, Sasuke memantapkan tekad. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan perasaan sesaat seperti tadi melunakkan hatinya. Tidak akan. Permainan ini bagaimana pun juga harus terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuunga Hiashi memijat kuat pangkal hidungnya akibat kepala yang ia rasa berdenyut hebat sejak pagi. Hiashi baru saja menerima telepon dari anak buahnya mengenai kemajuan pencarian anak gadisnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Setiap kali telepon rumah berdering, sesering itu pula Hiashi kembali mendapat jawaban yang serupa seperti kemarin; _Nona Hinata belum juga diketahui keberadaannya_. Pencarian itu tak kunjung membuahkan hasil. Tak bisa menemukan titik terang. Akan tetapi, ada satu laporan yang membuat Hiashi berpikir bahwa anak gadisnya tidak sendirian; dalam artian ada seseorang yang telah ikut campur dalam masalah keluarganya. Mengingat tidak mungkin Hinata bisa meloloskan diri dari kaki tangannya membuat Hiashi yakin bahwa seseorang telah melibatkan diri. Hiashi lalu menghubungi seseorang yang di rasa ada kaitannya dengan masalah ini.

"Bukankah dia orangmu?" tipikal Hyuuga Hiashi memang bicara tanpa suka berbasa-basi. "Jika benar, maka harus kukatakan bahwa aku tidak suka caramu. Kau seperti mengambil Hinata dariku."

Orang di seberang telepon terdengar tertawa kecil. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa takutnya ketika berurusan dengan Hiashi.

_"Bukankah kau sendiri memberikannya, Tuan? Apa jangan-jangan kau lupa janji kita? Oh~ kuharap tidak demikian,"_ jawabnya dengan santai.

"Dengar. Aku bisa mengatasi hal ini. Belum saatnya kau ambil peran. Yang seharusnya diperingati mengenai kesepakatan kita adalah kau sendiri. Hinata itu anakku. Bagaimanapun aku yang lebih tahu mengenai dia."

Kali ini terdengar jelas suara tawa. Hiashi mengepalkan tangan erat merasa mulai kesal. Lelaki di seberang telepon ini sepertinya juga lupa kalau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

_"Baiklah, Tuan. Karena Anda paling tahu dia. Biar saya tanya beberapa hal."_

Kening Hiashi mengerut.

_"Menurut Anda, kenapa dia bisa melarikan diri? Karena Anda paling tahu dia, apa Anda mengerti apa yang dia inginkan? Pernahkah Anda bertanya? Tahukah Anda isi hatinya?"_

Hiashi masih diam, mendengarkan.

_"Sayang sekali, Tuan. Anda tidak ditakdirkan untuk memiliki hati anak Anda."_

"Apa katamu?" kali ini Hiashi merasa sedikit tersinggung. Intonasinya naik satu oktaf.

_"Ya, saya akui Anda rajanya dalam bisnis dan politik. Strategi Anda berformasi kuat. Argumen Anda tak pernah terbantahkan. Anda terlampau kokoh, Tuan. Anda, di depan para petinggi negara sudah seperti manusia tanpa cela. Tapi, dengan berat hati harus saya katakan bahwa Anda cacat dalam memahami perasaan puteri Anda sendiri."_

"Kau!"

_"Tenang, Tuan. Anda seharusnya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan puteri Anda. Dia aman bersama 'orang' saya."_

Orangnya? Hiashi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Maksudmu?"

_"Maksudnya biarkan saya membereskan segalanya. Anda cukup berdiam diri dan duduk saja."_

"Berani sekali kau." Hiashi menggeram tertahan.

_"Mana mungkin orang seperti saya berani kepada Anda, Tuan. Saya sangat menghormati Anda makanya saya memberitahu."_

Ada seorang _maid_ masuk keruangannya. Menaruh nampan berisi kopi. Sedetik kemudian Hiashi memberi isyarat kepada _maid_ itu untuk bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan diudara tanpa teralihkan fokus dari telepon.

Diseberang sana orang itu masih terus mengocehkan sesuatu yang Hiashi rasa tak terlalu perlu. Meski begitu ia tetap mendengarkannya.

_"Jangan buat dia semakin membenci Anda karena cara Anda memperlakukan dia seperti memperlakukan seorang klien, Tuan. Yang bisa diajak negosiasi dengan keputusan akhir sesuai pertaruhan Anda, lalu ancam ketika tidak sesuai harapan, dan Anda hancurkan apabila mereka menolak. Tolong bedakanlah, antara pekerjaan rumah dan pekerjaan kantor. Bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang anak dan seorang kolega."_

"Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" seru Hiashi nyaring.

_"Maaf, kalau Anda merasa saya telah lancang, Tuan."_

Hiashi susah payah menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak. Kepalanya sudah sangat pening dengan masalah proyek. Ia malas menambah beban pikiran lagi. Di atas meja kerjanya ada bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen yang minta diperhatikan segera. Ia tak boleh sampai terbawa suasana hanya karena masalah puterinya. Waktunya sudah banyak tersita untuk urusan proyek yang akan mulai beroperasi sepekan lagi. Hiashi mendengus. Barang kali hal inilah yang membuat ia gampang tersulut emosi.

"Kau tahu Hinata akan menolakmu, aku bertindak sejauh ini kau pikir untuk siapa," katanya mulai bernada tenang.

_"Maka dari itu, Tuan. Tolong biarkan saya saja yang mengurusnya. Saya sudah punya metode sendiri agar bisa dekat dengan puteri Anda." _Hal ini kulakukan karena aku tidak suka kalau orang yang akan menjadi isteriku nanti tidak menyukaiku. Sambungnya dalam hati—merasa tak cukup percaya diri mengungkapkan maksud hati, sebelum berucap._"Kita bicara hal yang jauh berbeda dari bisnis, Tuan. Mengertilah sedikit. Ini masalah perasaan. Rohani, bukan lagi jasmani."_

Hiashi memilih bungkam. Membiarkan saja saat orang yang mengklaim diri sebagai juniornya itu berbicara.

_"Anda mungkin unggul dalam hal uang, tetapi tidak untuk urusan hati."_

Hiashi berpikir selama berapa lama. Kata itu sedikit mengusik batinnya.

"Pekerjaanku banyak. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi," putus Hiashi.

Ditempat berbeda, lelaki yang tersambung dengan Hiashi melalui saluran telepon menyeringai lebar. Kepalanya bersandar pada kepala kursi, memejamkan mata menikmati suasana yang beberapa detik telah berlalu. Merasa semua halnya berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum tanda kemenangan di wajah lelahnya sehabis memeriksa dokumen-dokumen yang tidak jauh berbeda dari milik Hiashi. Setelah pembicaraan keduanya tempo hari, besoknya Hiashi memang langsung meminta proyek tersebut mulai digarap. Pria tua itu ternyata tidak main-main kalau sudah menyangkut perihal pekerjaan. Hiashi bergerak dua kali lipat lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Sangat perfeksionis.

"Itachi, kau sudah selesai?" panggil Kakashi dari arah pintu masuk.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

"Lain kali jangan menjemputku melebihi batas gerbang. Urusannya bisa runyam kalau kau terus-terusan begitu. Harusnya kau paham, dengan kedatangan kalian seperti tadi bisa menciptakan kerusuhan di sekolahku," gerutu Ino.

"Iya, maaf. Tidak lagi," ujar Sai sambil tersenyum salah tingkah.

Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju cafe dekat sekolah yang telah direkomendasikan Ino beberapa saat lalu. Siang-siang begini pilihan apalagi yang cocok selain makan mengisi perut setelah berkutat lama dengan buku-buku pelajaran.

"Satu lagi."

Ino berhenti berjalan.

"Apa?" tanya Sai dengan kening berkerut.

Biasanya Ino tidak banyak bicara dan selalu menunduk malu jika sedang bersama dengannya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi agak cerewet dan cukup banyak menuntut. Bukan berarti Sai risih, ia hanya sedikit heran. Jauh dilubuk hati Sai malah merasa lega karena itu artinya Ino sudah mulai terbiasa dengannya. Suasana diantara mereka semakin mencair hari ke hari.

"J-Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Senyummu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman karena orang-orang banyak memerhatikan kita."

Sai tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Ino yang terlampau pelan nyaris tak dapat didengar.

"Err... maksudku banyak yang melihatmu. Tapi karena aku sedang bersamamu otomatis mereka juga akan melihatku. Kau bisa tersenyum sepuasnya jika sedang sendiri atau bersama dengan oranglain. Saat bersamaku saja jangan," timpal Ino. Matanya tidak mau berpaling dari jalan. Menatap lamat ke bawah dekat kaki.

Sai masih tersenyum tipis ketika mengamati sekitar. Benar saja, beberapa orang memang sedang melihat kearah mereka berdua. Semakin bertambah karena keadaan Ino yang tengah menunduk dan mengamit tangannya di depan tubuh terlalu menarik perhatian. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan orang-orang mengenai mereka.

Lalu Sai menemukan sebuah ide. Sembari tersenyum jahil ia menyahut, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berhenti? Aku suka tersenyum."

"Eh?" Ino langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tenang saja, lain kali aku hanya akan tersenyum ketika kita tinggal berdua," lanjut Sai yang sengaja menggoda Ino. Ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "Ayo, nanti kita kehabisan tempat duduk. Kau bilang _cafe_-nya ramai di jam pulang sekolah 'kan."

"Um," balas Ino mantap. Masalah wajah? Jangan ditanya. Setara dengan warna tomat, tapi ia senang mendengar perkataan Sai.

Sampai di _cafe, _keduanya lalu mencari tempat duduk—sekali lagi rekomendasi dari Ino—di pojok sebelah kanan, tempatnya memang bagus dan strategis, muat untuk duduk empat sampai enam orang. Desainnya cukup unik, monokrom tapi bercampur lukisan bungu-bunga. Ketika di dorong tubuhnya, Sai diam saja. Semua ia biarkan Ino yang mengatur. Kecuali, menu makanan. Sai punya seleranya sendiri.

Setelah menempati masing-masing kursi, Sai dan Ino mulai banyak bercakap-cakap. Yang pertama Ino, dia banyak mengenalkan mengenai _cafe_ dan juga kejadian dari pagi sampai siang di sekolahnya. Tidak begitu menarik, tapi juga tidak membosankan. Ino punya cara yang unik—menurut Sai—saat bercerita sehingga topik yang harusnya biasa-biasa saja jadi sedikit tidak biasa. Apalagi gadis pirang itu sesekali tertawa dengan apa yang ia ceritakan, padahal bagi Sai ceritanya tidak lucu sama sekali. Menyadari itu Ino protes karena Sai diam saja saat dia berusaha membuat lelucon dan detik itulah Sai akan tertawa karena raut wajah tidak terima Ino. Kemudian Sai dipaksa oleh Ino untuk bergantian membagi cerita karena dia kesal ditertawakan. Setelah berpikir panjang Sai memutuskan untuk mengalah dan mulai bercerita mengenai banyak hal juga, dari pertemuannya dengan Naruto sampai puncaknya membahas Uzumaki Karin. Lagi-lagi Karin. Ujung-ujungnya, ya, Karin. Sai terlihat lebih serius ketika bercerita mengenai gadis bersurai merah itu dan Ino mendengarkan dengan saksama meski di hati rada sesak mendengar kata demi kata dari mulut Sai yang sarat akan rasa cinta. Kalau dirasa perlu maka sekali-dua Ino akan menanggapi juga memberikan saran. Sampai Ino merasa perlu menanyakan suatu hal yang telah lama mengganjal di hati.

"Harusnya masalah perasaan ini mudah untuk remaja seumuran kita. Lalu kenapa kau sendiri membuatnya jadi rumit?" tanya Ino serius. Botol air mineral dijadikan mainan.

"Kau punya ide untuk membuat semua ini mudah?" ujar Sai bertanya balik.

Ino mengangkat bahu, lalu memasang tampang tak acuh. Bertolak belakang dengan sisi dalam dirinya, "Ayolah, maksudku untuk remaja seperti kita. Aku masih berumur 16 tahun dan kau..."

"18 tahun," sambung Sai.

"Benar, 18 tahun. Kenapa kau memilih menjalani hidup yang merepotkan ketimbang bermain-main. Kau tahu diluar sana banyak gadis yang menyukaimu, kenapa tidak coba dengan mereka?"

Sai mengangguk, membenarkan. "Memang banyak. Termasuk kau."

Ino merasa pipinya kembali memanas. Sai tergelak lagi. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, Sai hanya ingin menggoda Ino.

"Aku sedang serius, Sai," tumben-tumbenan Ino berani menyebut nama lelaki pujaannya itu. Mungkin tidak sadar.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak yakin kenapa bisa begini."

Ino mangut-mangut, tapi belum mau menyerah. "Jadi, kau berkomitmen hanya untuk satu orang?"

Sai diam.

"... Tidak ingin mencoba dengan gadis lain?"

Barulah dia bereaksi. Matanya lekat menatap Ino, begitu juga sebaliknya. Cukup lama mereka saling berpandangan. Ino sendiri seperti tidak mau melepaskan kontak seperti yang selalu dilakukannya. Tidak untuk kali ini. Dia ingin melihat jawaban Sai melalui matanya. Mencari celah. Masihkah ada kesempatan untuknya? Bisakah ia mengubah perasaan Sai? Atau seberapa besar rasa cinta lelaki itu pada Karin? Ino ingin mengetahuinya. Lalu Sai beralih saat salah satu pelayan menyapa mereka. Mana tahu si pelayan wanita itu jika baru saja datang di timing yang salah.

"Kau tahu, ada satu kalimat yang cocok untuk kondisimu sekarang. Kau mau dengar?" ujar Ino setelah pelayan wanita tadi pergi. Wajahnya masih sama seperti beberapa menit lalu; serius. "Tidak, ya?" simpul Ino karena beberapa detik Sai diam saja.

Sai sejak disapa pelayan wanita itu langsung menyibukkan diri melihat menu makanan yang ditawarkan _cafe. _Jari telunjuknya menyusuri sepanjang kertas berlaminating itu. Pura-pura tidak mendengarkan Ino yang sedang bicara padanya.

Jujur saja, Sai bukannya bermaksud menghindar. Ia hanya tidak punya jawaban yang pas dan ada keraguan besar dalam hatinya untuk meneruskan obrolan dengan Ino. Sai merasa belum saatnya atau memang ia sengaja tidak mau mendengarkan Ino, tak ada yang tahu.

Cukup lama mereka saling diam. Hingga Sai akhirnya mau mengangkat kepala dan menatap Ino lagi. Senyum lelaki itu juga kembali mengembang, "Mau pesan apa—"

"Roti isi rasa vanila dan _moccachino_," sela sebuah suara.

"Naruto?!" Ino memekik kaget.

"Kalian pasti terkejut melihatku 'kan?"

Dari ekspresi wajah keduanya pun sudah jelas bahwa mereka terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto. "Kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Sasuke mana?" Sai bertanya alih-alih menjawab.

"Dia pulang setelah mengantarku katanya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kalau Sakura?" giliran Ino bertanya.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sai dan di depan Ino ketika berucap, "Sudah diantar. Kalian pikir aku terlambat datang karena apa kalau bukan karena lama menunggu Sasuke."

Naruto masih ingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat dia menggerutu perihal lamanya dia mengantar Sakura. Sialnya, Naruto malah diabaikan; dianggap tak ada. Hal itulah yang membuat anak bungsu Uzumaki ini dongkol setengah mati. Ketika sampai di sini pun Sasuke masih tidak menghiraukannya. Naruto padahal ingin mengajak Sasuke bergabung, tapi karena sikapnya yang aneh jadi tidak terlaksana. Dan sekarang dia harus menerima berada ditengah-tengah dua orang yang bisa dikatakan sedang dekat ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri sedikit rasa tak enak mulai merayapi hati Naruto.

"Ng... apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

"T-Tidak."

Hanya Ino yang mau repot-repot menyahut dengan nada terbata-bata sementara Sai lebih memilih mencatat pesanannya daripada harus meladeni Naruto. Sai dan Naruto mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Ino tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan semburat merah menjalar dipipinya.

"Baguslah. Kalian 'kan juga bukan sedang berkencan atau semacamnya. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal dengan Sasuke. Kupikir ikut bergabung bersama kalian tidak jadi masalah. Intinya, aku tidak niat pergi dari sini. Haaaah~ aku jadi ingat masa-masa dulu saat sering berkunjung ke tempat ini. Ternyata tidak banyak berubah, ya."

Ino tersedak ludah mendengarnya. Sai di depan mengambil langkah cepat dengan menyodorkan air yang baru saja diantarkan pelayan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Wajah Sai terlihat khawatir, "Naruto, kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Maaf," kata Naruto sambil berusaha meredam suara tawa. Sesekali menggoda Ino tidak buruk juga pikirnya. "Permisi," Naruto beralih pada pelayan pengantar air tadi. "Ramen dan jus jeruknya. Satu."

Sai dan Ino seketika lupa mengenai pembicaraan mereka setelah kehadiran Naruto. Kali ini. _Nice timing_?

.

.

.

.

_"Yang barusan pergi itu pacarmu?"_

_Gaara terkesiap di tempat, dari arah belakang Karin datang secara tiba-tiba. Tentu saja Gaara terkejut atas kemunculannya setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berjumpa. Hanya karena kepribadiannya yang tenang, maka ekspresi keterkejutan itu dapat tertutupi._

_"Hn. Kapan kau kembali?"_

_"Kemarin. Dan aku langsung mencarimu tapi kau tidak ada dirumah," Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya, "Kau pasti pergi kencan," lanjutnya menggoda sembari menoel-noel lengan Gaara._

_Gaara sendiri nampak tidak mau ambil pusing. Ia melihat sekali lagi ke arah dimana sang kekasih terlihat untuk yang terakhir kali, kemudian menghadap Karin lagi. Gadis itu jelas masih menunggu tanggapan atas perkataannya. Namun, Gaara seperti tak ada niatan untuk memberitahu karena ia yakin tidak usah di jawab pun Karin pasti bisa menebak hal sepele begitu. Gadis itu memang sengaja bertanya walaupun ia tahu kenyataannya._

_"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Gaara kemudian untuk mengalihkan topik. Matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang dibawa Karin._

_"Ah, ya! Oleh-oleh," ujar Karin sambil menyodorkan benda itu._

_"Untukku?"_

_Karin mendecak, "Kenapa kau bertanya? Bukannya sudah jelas? Disini 'kan hanya ada kita berdua."_

_Gaara tertawa kecil melihat Karin yang cemberut. Ia sudah menerima bungkusan dari Karin. Tahu kalau gadis merah itu tetap lucu seperti dulu; sebelum kepergiannya ke luar negeri membuat Gaara tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Diam-diam Gaara bersyukur karena temannya itu tidak berubah meski lama tinggal di negara yang jauh berbeda dari Jepang. _

_Sedangkan Karin memandang lurus ke jalan dimana punggung gadis berambut pink itu menghilang tadi. Perasaannya ketika melihat gadis itu tidak enak sama sekali. Firasat Karin berkata bahwa dia akan membawa masalah jika mereka bertemu suatu hari nanti. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Gaara. Karin tak keberatan sama sekali setelah mendengar kabar bahwa lelaki itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Cemburu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Ia tidak serendah itu sebagai perempuan. Ada alasan lain dan Karin tidak mengerti tepatnya apa. Jauh dilubuk hati terdalam Karin berharap ia tidak akan pernah di pertemukan lagi dengan gadis pink itu._

_"Namanya siapa?" tanya Karin yang langsung dimengerti oleh Gaara maksudnya. Karin memang tidak ingin tahu terlalu dalam mengenai kekasih teman lelakinya itu, makanya ia tidak meminta untuk diperkenalkan lebih. Karin hanya merasa perlu tahu namanya saja._

_"Haruno Sakura."_

_"Nama yang bagus. Sama seperti orangnya. Cantik."_

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berlarian tak tentu arah Karin akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah—bukan rumahnya—tapi rumah disebelahnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama menunggu, hanya dua kali ketuk sampai orang didalam membukakan pintu. Sabaku Gaara, dialah orangnya. Lelaki itu sigap menopang tubuh gemetar Karin lantas menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak lupa pula raut khawatir bercampur terkejut menghiasi wajah Gaara. Beruntung rumah sedang sepi, ayah dan ibu Gaara tidak ada dirumah. Masih sibuk bekerja di kantor masing-masing. Gaara sendiri baru pulang dari sekolah dan tidak lama Karin datang dengan keadaan jauh lebih buruk dari malam kemarin. Gaara membantin. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Tunggu sebentar, aku ambilkan air."

Gaara bergegas mengambil air minum setelah Karin duduk di sofa ruang tamu mereka. Gadis itu diam saja dengan wajah sembab. Jejak airmata tampak jelas memenuhi pipi.

"Ini. Minum dulu," Gaara membantu Karin minum air dari gelas yang barusan diambilnya dari dapur. Wajah lelaki itu semakin terlihat cemas, "Kali ini kenapa? Apa lagi yang diperbuat Sasuke? Atau kau baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata lalu kalian bertengkar?"

Karin menggeleng pelan. Sekarang ia terisak, makin kencang. Gaara berani bertaruh kalau Karin sudah menangis berjam-jam karena gadis di sampingnya ini berantakan sekali. Karin beringsut mendekat, memeluk Gaara, kepalanya sempurna terbenam di dada lelaki bernetra hijau itu. Gaara sendiri tidak menolak, ia biarkan saja Karin memeluknya begitu erat. Suara tangis gadis itu sedikit tertahan karena tenggelam dalam dekapannya. Gaara menatap iba pada Karin, tangannya berangsur-angsur menepuk lembut punggung gadis itu.

Untuk sementara waktu Gaara memilih tutup mulut. Ia sangat hafal tabiat Karin, kalau memang sesuatu itu harus dibagi maka hanya soal waktu sebelum ia diberitahu. Gaara hanya perlu bersabar.

Karin sendiri mulai mengingat kejadian siang tadi di sekolahnya.

Sasuke menjemput dan merangkul seorang gadis.

Gadis bernama Haruno Sakura.

Gadis berambut merah muda.

Bukan Hyuuga Hinata.

Lalu... Gaara?

Bagaimana dengan dia?

Bukankah Gaara masih menjadi kekasih Sakura?

Apa sekarang gadis pink itu sedang bermain api dibelakang kekasihnya?

Karin tersentak, memori mengenai firasatnya beberapa bulan lalu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura memenuhi kepalanya. Ternyata benar kalau gadis itu akan membawa masalah ketika mereka dipertemukan lagi. Tidak luput sama sekali. Bahkan Karin merasa Haruno Sakura ini lebih berbahaya keberadaannya dibanding dengan Hinata. Dada Karin tiba-tiba bergemuruh, sesak. Kalau sudah begini, ia berani bertaruh jika tidak mengambil langkah cepat dalam waktu dekat maka gadis itu bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Mungkin bukan hanya Karin yang akan terancam. Yang membuat dada Karin semakin sesak adalah kenyataan kalau Gaara juga ikut terlibat. Gadis itu boleh jadi akan merusak dua hati. Hati Karin sendiri dan juga hati Gaara.

Tidak! Karin tidak akan pernah membiarkannya! Gaara... lelaki itu tak pantas disakiti oleh siapapun. Dia terlalu baik. Karin bersumpah, dengan tangannya sendiri akan menghabisi gadis pink itu kalau sampai berani mengkhianati Gaara.

"Karin?" Gaara memanggil karena ia merasa Karin bergerak dalam pelukannya.

Dibalas gelengan cepat dari Karin. Bukannya mengendur, tangan Karin yang melingkari pinggang Gaara malah semakin mengerat. Gadis itu enggan melepas pelukan mereka.

Dibalik pintu masuk mungkin tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sakura sedang bersandar lemah dibingkai pintu. Matanya terpejam membuat lolos satu bulir airmata. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat demi menahan suara isakan keluar. Niat hati datang ke rumah Gaara hanya untuk memastikan perasaannya yang terusik oleh Sasuke. Tapi, siapa yang menyangka bahwa kata-kata itu bukan sekadar omong kosong.

_Aku berubah pikiran. Kita bicara lagi nanti._

Kalimat itu dikirimkan Sakura lewat pesan singkat kepada Sasuke. Tangannya bergerak sendiri. Sedangkan pikirannya sudah tidak berada ditempat, menerawang, melanglang buana. Tidak perlu gamblang menuliskan maksud, Sasuke pasti langsung bisa mengerti.

.

.

.

_Sai._

Satu nama tersebut terbersit di kepala Karin secara tiba-tiba. Ya, lelaki yang bisa ia gunakan dalam permainan ini. Sai. Peluru yang sangat ampuh. Dalam satu tembakan saja akan melukai dua burung sekaligus. Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Dengan memanfaatkan perasaan Sai, otomatis orang yang akan ikut terluka adalah Yamanaka Ino.

Karin menyeringai dalam tangisan. Bodoh pikirnya sebab baru menyadari hal itu.

Kadang menumbalkan orang terdekat dari musuh adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan bagi musuh itu sendiri. Seorang sahabat sepertinya akan menjadi sasaran paling empuk dalam hal ini. Banyak kejadian diluar sana yang berhasil dengan cara demikian. Menggunakan orang kesatu untuk melukai orang kedua. Terdengar sempurna sekali.

Jika Sakura tampaknya telah memutuskan sesuatu, maka dalam pelukan Gaara, Karin pun juga sudah memutuskan pilihannya. Kali ini bukan lagi permainan 'petak umpet' yang akan dia lancarkan.

Sekarang permainan sesungguhnya akan dimulai. Uzumaki Karin dan Haruno Sakura. Keduanya sama-sama mengambil langkah pintas. Bernasib serupa meski dalam konteks yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :** Gimana? Semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini. Oiya, Itachi disini berumur 28 tahun, ya.

A: Kenapa Karin merasa ditinggalkan?... alasannya karena dia suka Sasuke. Karin takut Sasuke bakal jadi milik oranglain :)

B: Karin menghindari Hinata?... bukan menghindar juga sih sebenarnya. Dia cuma nggak mau kejadian dimasa lalu terulang. Lol. _Sama aja_. Merasa terancam mungkin hehe. Nanti bakal jelas kok seiring berjalannya cerita.

C: Persis sinetron alurnya. ... Hm, tepat sekali. Rada-rada gimana gitu pas dibaca ulang. Makanya ini mau dipercepat sedikit. Tapi nggak bisa banyak, maaf yaa XD.

D: Otak SakuIno sempit karena mereka pake perasaan. ... Yah, mau gimana lagi? Karakternya emang sengaja dibuat begitu. Mereka 'kan ceritanya percaya sama kata hati :) beda sama Hinata yang realistis.

E: Boleh nggak kalo review bilang 'lanjut' aja?... tentu. Boleh banget. Untuk urusan panjang sama nggaknya sih, bagi author bukan masalah. Yang penting kalian mau dan ikhlas aja. Yah, meskipun yang panjang itu memang greget. Menghibur gitu pas dibaca.

F: Kalo udah nafsu mah susahnya. ... Banget. Tapi sialnya nggak setiap saat, makanya jadwal update nggak bisa ditentukan tepatnya.

G: Siapa Tuan Misterius?... udah kejawab dichapter ini, yaa :)

Oke, terima kasih banyak bagi yang bersedia membaca fict ini. Dan beribu-ribu terima kasih bagi yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat review._ So, yeah_. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


	8. Chapter 8 : Bermula

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, sebagian italic berarti _inner_, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari restoran kecil itu, Naruto dan Ino sepakat menunggu Sai di mobil yang terparkir di dekat sekolah Ino. Mereka—Sai dan Ino—memang sengaja berjalan kaki tadi ke restoran. Sekarang Sai sedang pergi katanya mau membeli sesuatu sehingga menyuruh keduanya berjalan lebih dulu menuju ke mobil. Tinggallah Ino dan Naruto, berdua. Atmosfer entah kenapa terasa jadi tidak bersahabat. Lama-lama berdiam diri membuat Ino jengah juga apalagi harus bersama dengan Naruto yang sejak dari dalam restoran masih setia menggodanya.

"Kenapa lihat-lihat? Sudah kehabisan objek pandang lain?" ujar Ino sarkastik. Pantulan Naruto terlihat di spion atas sedang menggeleng-geleng. Senyum lelaki itu semenjak mereka bertemu belum pernah padam barang sedetikpun.

"Hanya ingin lihat saja. Tidak boleh?"

Ino memilih tidak menanggapinya. Membuang pandangan keluar jendela.

"Ternyata benar, kau makin cantik, ya."

"Naruto!" Ino berteriak, lalu menoleh ke jok belakang dimana Naruto berada sambil ia berbicara setengah berbisik, "Sai bisa mendengarnya, tahu. Jangan berulah."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Apa masalahnya?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tahu maksudku."

Ino memutar bola mata. Naruto kalau sudah begini kadar menyebalkannya akan meningkat beberapa nominal. Wajahnya yang kelewat santai itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaan Ino saat ini yang sedang gelisah menerka kalau tiba-tiba saja Sai muncul diantara mereka dan mendengar ocehannya. Bisa kelar dia.

"Kenapa? Kau takut Sai akan kabur setelah tahu masa lalu kita, begitu?"

Ino tersentak. Lalu celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Depan-belakang. Memastikan bahwa keadaan aman sebelum melempar tatapan sinis ke arah belakang. Naruto masih saja berlagak seolah perkataannya itu adalah hal terlumrah yang bisa dibicarakan. Apa dia tidak khawatir kalau Sai nanti mendengarnya? Iya, syukur, kalau lelaki itu bisa langsung menerima dan menangkap percakapan mereka sebagai hal positif, tidak aneh-aneh. Kalau kebalikannya, bagaimana? Kasihanilah sedikit Ino yang telah menjaga rahasia itu rapat-rapat. Kelak kalau sudah saatnya dia juga akan membeberkan rahasia itu sendiri.

"_Sttz_... diam! Aku sendiri yang akan cerita nanti kalau sudah siap."

Naruto tergelak, "Mau cerita apa lagi, Sai juga sudah tahu sedari lama."

"Hah? Sejak kapan?!" Ino memekik kencang kali ini. Matanya melotot.

"Saat aku tahu kalau dia jadi kekasihmu. Tenang saja, dia kelihatannya juga tidak keberatan. Kenapa harus khawatir berlebih seperti itu?"

"Tapi, Naruto... masalahnya..." _Rahasia itu sudah mati-matian aku jaga dan kau malah seenaknya membongkar._ Sambung Ino dalam hati. Perkataan itu dibiarkan mengambang. Ia menggeram saja tidak bisa mengungkapkan secara gamblang maksud hatinya. Dan itu membuat ia kesal sendiri, "Arghh!"

"Sebegitu malunya, ya, memiliki mantan sepertiku sampai-sampai harus ditutup-tutupi," tukas Naruto kemudian.

_Hm, bagus._ Wajah Naruto berubah jadi memelas. Sekarang malah Ino yang merasa bersalah. Masih tidak mengerti maksud tersirat sebenarnya dari omongan Naruto ini.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau laki-laki yang baik. Masuk kategori patut dipertahankan. Hanya saja mungkin kita memang tidak cocok untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih," jelas Ino yang jadi tidak enak hati.

Dia memang jujur mengatakannya. Kenangan selama bersama dengan Naruto beberapa tahun silam sangatlah indah. Lelaki itu amat baik dan selalu berupaya untuk melindunginya. Tidak ada yang kurang. Namun, seperti yang telah terucap, mungkin mereka memang tidak ditakdirkan. Ino maupun Naruto sekarang memiliki jalan hidup masing-masing. Mereka baik-baik saja. Masih berteman dekat. Hanya karena tidak lagi bersama, bukan berarti Naruto tidak baik untuknya.

"Ino," panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Aku kurangnya apa?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Ino mendelik kaget. Tidak mengerti sama sekali atas kelakuan mantan penghuni hatinya ini. Naruto sendiri hanya memasang cengiran andalannya. Membuat Ino berpikir sejenak, Naruto tadi salah makan? Atau kebanyakan nostalgia di restoran? Menelisik dari bagaimana situasi sepertinya pilihan terakhir terdengar masuk akal. Restoran yang baru beberapa menit lalu dikunjungi oleh mereka bertiga memang menjadi tempat unggulan keduanya dulu saat masih pacaran. Zaman-zaman SMP—bersama Sakura juga sesekali.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja. Jangan balik bertanya."

Sekali dua gantian menggoda Naruto sepertinya bukan ide buruk, "Banyak sekali!" cibir Ino.

"Kau... serius?"

Respon Naruto jelas terdengar konyol. Ino sampai harus menahan napas karenanya. _Ini anak kenapa? _Orang yang selalu punya cara membuat oranglain salah tingkah dan serba salah memasang tampang percaya pada Ino yang jelas hanya bercanda? _Mencurigakan sekali. _Sekarang Ino semakin yakin kalau sesuatu telah terjadi pada Naruto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya masalah ini? Kau aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lupakan. Aku hanya iseng seperti biasa," katanya sambil nyengir lebar. Kembali lagi ke ekspresi khasnya.

Mereka diam. Sementara Ino mulai berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Setengah cemas, takut kalau Naruto merasa tersinggung dengan perkataannya perihal masalah kekurangan dia. Tapi, itu rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin karena Ino mengenal dengan baik Naruto. Lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang mudah terbawa perasaan. Tidak sensitif orangnya. Apa ada kaitannya dengan Hinata? Ini sih boleh jadi. Bisa saja Naruto ingin introspeksi diri sebelum memutuskan mendekati teman satu kamarnya itu. Atau jangan-jangan... dia masih suka dengan Ino. Bagaimana kalau Naruto sekarang berusaha menarik perhatiannya lagi? _Tidak-tidak._ Ino segera menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Kalau, Sai? Bagaimana reaksi tepatnya saat tahu kita dulu pernah pacaran?"

Merubah topik adalah langkah paling baik pikir Ino. Dan baru saja Naruto ingin buka mulut, Ino kembali berseru dan memberi kode agar Naruto diam di tempat, "Jangan dijawab! Dia datang!"

.

Sai tersenyum kepada Ino ketika telah memasuki mobil, begitupun Ino yang langsung membalasnya dengan senyum canggung.

"Maaf, kalau aku lama." ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Ino. Senyum manis masih ia pertahankan.

Naruto dari belakang hanya bisa mengamati keduanya. Ia memasang wajah datar melihat dua orang manusia itu. Dalam hati ia berulang kali menggerutu kalimat yang sama selama beberapa hari terakhir. _Dulu Ino tidak pernah semanis itu saat bersamanya_. Demikianlah bunyinya. Daripada semakin sesak ia melihat adegan di depan, lebih baik bermain ponsel saja.

Satu pesan singkat ia terima.

_Dari Hinata...?_

Naruto langsung membuka pesan itu, sedetik kemudian matanya segera terbelalak.

"Sai! Ino! Aku ada urusan mendadak. Kalian bisa pergi tanpaku."

"Tapi—" kalimat Sai menggantung sebab Naruto telah berlari menjauh.

"Naruto kenapa?" gumam Ino di sebelahnya. Sai menoleh kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang penting."

"Kau mau kemana? Pulang atau kembali lagi ke sekolah?" tanya Sai. Kesampingkan dulu masalah Naruto yang tiba-tiba pergi itu.

"Pulang ke asrama saja, aku tidak ada kegiatan apapun lagi."

Sai mengangguk mengerti kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. Tapi, ponsel miliknya malah berdering. "Sebentar," ujar Sai pada Ino.

"Halo?"

Ino mengernyit bingung melihat perubahan drastis air muka Sai.

"I-Iya, ini aku... Apa?... Malam ini?... Tapi, ada apa?... Kau serius?... Baiklah... Hn."

Ino bertambah penasaran mendengar sahutan Sai. Kenapa lelaki itu harus salah tingkah? Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Karin," kata Sai yang memahami maksud tatapan Ino. Wajahnya masih penuh diliputi ekspresi tidak percaya.

"... Karin?"

"Ya. Akhirnya dia mau jalan denganku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kauyakin 'kan?" Mengingat Sakura sepertinya memiliki sifat yang tidak konsisten membuat Sasuke mempertanyakan keputusannya sekali lagi. Gadis _softpink_ itu tengah duduk manis sambil bersedekap dada di sampingnya. "Setelah ini, kuharap kau tidak akan berubah pikiran lagi. Satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak akan punya jalan keluar kalau sudah terlanjur terlibat denganku."

"Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Asalkan rencanamu ini memang jitu."

Seringaian Sasuke terbit begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Sekali aku bertekad, maka kau bisa pastikan sendiri bahwa yang namanya gagal itu tak akan pernah ada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan terburu-buru. Pesan singkat itu ternyata mampu memberikan efek yang lumayan besar padanya. Dikepalanya sudah tergambar berbagai kemungkinan mengenai keadaan Hinata di kejauhan sana. Apa dia sedang ketakutan? Atau... telah berhasil tertangkap?

Jawabannya bisa ia peroleh ketika telah tiba di sebuah gang kecil. Rasanya seperti teringat kejadian tempo lalu dimana ia juga pernah mendapati Hinata—walau lokasinya berbeda. Bahkan keadaan gadis itu tak jauh berbeda. Sorot matanya memancarkan rasa takut yang terlihat begitu kental.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya dengan berbisik.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, tubuhnya tanpa mampu dicegah telah merapat ke arah Naruto.

Dalam hati lelaki berambut jabrik ini melafalkan kata syukur. Sebelah tangannya sudah bertengger di bahu Hinata, membuat gerakan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Mereka banyak juga," Naruto mulai menghitung jumlah orang-orang berjas dan bertopi hitam di sekitar tempat mereka berdua sembunyi, "Agak sulit kalau kita harus keluar sekarang, kita tunggu sampai mereka pergi," ia lalu menoleh kepada Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Kau aman. Jangan khawatir, aku akan melindungimu."

Diam Hinata menyiratkan kepada Naruto bahwa dia sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Mereka hanya perlu mengawasi situasi sebelum mempunyai kesempatan untuk segera melesat pergi dari tumpukkan kayu beserta tong sampah yang menenggelamkan tubuh keduanya ini.

"Aku dijodohkan oleh Ayah," lirih Hinata kemudian. Gadis itu berkata sambil menunduk.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tertegun sejenak sebelum kembali fokus pada sekumpulan orang-orang diujung jalan sana yang masih berkeliaran. Sengaja ia diam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Hinata dengan memasang wajah yang tak bisa ditebak artinya sebagai apa.

"Aku tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini. Sebelumnya tidak pernah satu pun hal yang Ayah tetapkan aku langgar. Tapi kali ini... aku merasa tidak berhak lagi untuk mematuhinya. Ayah sudah keterlaluan! Dia mau menikahkan aku dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kujumpai. Dan lebih buruknya... seseorang itu sudah tua."

"Tua? Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan orangnya?"

Hinata mengangguk meskipun tahu Naruto sedang tidak memandangnya, "Iya. Sekali dihari yang sama disaat aku meninggalkan rumah."

"Mereka sudah pergi!" Naruto langsung berdiri. Memastikan sekali lagi kalau keadaannya sudah benar-benar aman. "Ayo! Kita bisa keluar sekarang," refleks ia mengamit tangan Hinata—membuat sang empunya tangan merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya ada yang berdesir aneh.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan ceritanya nanti ketika sampai di apartemen Sai," timpal Naruto dengan senyuman.

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan terlebih dulu, ia langsung menarik Hinata dari tempat itu. Berlarian ke arah dimana mobilnya terparkir.

.

.

Setibanya di apartemen, sesaat setelah mereka duduk manis di ruang tengah apartemen Sai dan Hinata sudah meminum air putih—setidaknya seteguk—yang barusan diambil, Naruto menagih kelajutan cerita.

"Nah, kalau begini aku sudah siap mendengarkan." Ia menampilkan cengiran yang selalu menjadi andalannya disegala situasi, "Hehe."

Tapi Hinata menggeleng.

Dan Naruto merasa tidak puas. "Sudah selesai? Tidak ada kelanjutan cerita lagi?" ia memastikan.

"Hm."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku—"

"Sebenarnya tidak juga."

Naruto batal beranjak dari sofa. Kepalanya kembali tertoleh pada Hinata. "Maksudmu bagaimana?"

Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar sembari mengembuskan napas. Ada gurat keraguan yang tertangkap oleh mata Naruto ketika Hinata mulai bicara.

"Aku mau menceritakan hubunganku dengan kakakmu. Hubungan yang harus putus beberapa tahun lalu."

Naruto tentu sangat senang karena akhirnya Hinata mau berbagi dengannya. Sudah cukup sabar Naruto menunggu hari ini datang agar ia bisa mengetahui masalah dua orang gadis tersebut. Naruto diam-diam telah memendam rasa penasarannya sejak kejadian makan malam itu.

"Aku bingung mau memulainya darimana. Tapi, kau bisa menganggap bahwa kami dulu dekat. Saat kecil kami memang bersahabat seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh kakakmu."

Naruto menyimak, ia masih ingat betul bagian itu.

"Mungkin kakakmu tidak sadar. Tapi aku tahu alasan dibalik pindahnya kakakmu keluar negeri. Yang mungkin... _dia_ juga tidak mengetahuinya."

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat mendengar deretan kalimat terakhir. Mungkin _dia_ yang dimaksud Hinata adalah laki-laki yang sempat disebutkan kakaknya waktu itu.

"Aku sempat menguping pembicaraan mereka sehari sebelum kakakmu berangkat. Mungkin kau mengenal orangnya. Kudengar _dia_ satu sekolah denganmu—meski aku tidak begitu yakin."

Kerutan di kening Naruto semakin tampak. Batinnya mulai bertanya-tanya. Siapa? Apa ia kenal dengan orang itu? Orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Hinata.

"Namanya..." Hinata terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya, "... Uchiha Sasuke."

Seperti ada beban berat yang menimpa pundak Hinata saat menyebutkan nama yang tidak pernah terucapkan lagi selama ini.

"Aku sadar perbuatan itu tidak sopan. Aku sudah ingin pergi waktu itu, tapi pembicaraan mereka membuatku mengurungkan diri. Percakapan mereka membuatku terkejut lalu menyimpannya sampai detik ini. Sasuke juga sepertinya terlihat terkejut atas pengakuan kakakmu. Dia berkata seperti ini pada Sasuke..."

Naruto masih dalam keadaan syok. Matanya terbuka lebar mendengar kisah masa lalu sang kakak, Uzumaki Karin. Pikiran Naruto jadi bercampur-campur. Di satu sisi, ada Hinata. Satu sisi lagi kakak perempuannya. Dan kini juga bertambah satu... tentang Sasuke. Kenapa harus temannya itu yang dulu terjebak diantara dua gadis yang sekarang ada di hidupnya? Dari semua laki-laki yang ada dimuka bumi... kenapa harus Sasuke?

Hinata memainkan jari-jemarinya. Takut-takut menunggu reaksi Naruto.

"Kau... mengenal Sasuke?"

Naruto cukup lama terdiam hingga akhirnya menjawab, "... Ya."

Tatapan Naruto masih tidak memiliki fokus karena menurutnya situasi mereka semua menjadi semakin rumit saja. Lingkaran ini berbahaya, begitulah kata hatinya yang sempat menyimpulkan. Naruto juga menyadari hal ini setelah kejadian makan malam tersebut. Ketika bersama malam itu dengan Hinata ia sendiri juga telah menangguhkan sesuatu akan terjadi. Yang pastinya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Naruto tidak berkata apapun lagi, hal sama juga dilakukan Hinata. Mereka sama-sama diam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Sampai firasat Naruto seperti mendapat pembuktian dari Sakura satu jam kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mendengus sebal melihat sedan sudah teronggok manis di depannya. Sore ini sekolah sangat ramai oleh anak-anak yang memiliki kegiatan mereka sendiri. Dia memang memutuskan untuk berkerjasama tapi tidak berarti Sakura ingin diperlakukan seperti layaknya seorang kekasih sungguhan. Perbuatan Sasuke ini tentu dapat memicu kesalahpahaman, bukan?

"Apa nanti kata orang kalau kau terus-terusan menjemputku sementara aku masih punya kekasih." celetuk Sakura saat sudah memasuki mobil.

"_Tsk_. Kenapa kau harus peduli dengan perkataan orang." seperti biasa, jawaban Sasuke selalu pedas. Sakura makin mantap saja tak suka pada lelaki ini.

"Kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Biar kuberitahu kau satu hal. Kadang apa yang dibicarakan orang tentang kita itu memang benar adanya dan kadang menjadikannya sebagai evaluasi diri tidak buruk juga. Kau harus mencoba sesekali. Renungkan. Pedulilah pada sekitarmu meski hanya sedikit."

_Tuan, anti sosial!_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa kau barusan mengataiku?"

"T-Tidak. Aku 'kan hanya mem-peringatkanmu."

"Kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang mengataiku, ya." gumam Sasuke.

"M-Mana kutahu!"

Sakura buru-buru membuang muka. Batinnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Sasuke mendengarkan suara hati. Aneh sekali. Lelaki tembok ini giliran masalah hina menghina saja kadar pekanya setinggi langit, sedangkan untuk masalah perasaan dia jelas nol besar. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali.

"Yakin, tidak ada yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanya Sasuke lagi setelah meneliti raut wajah Sakura.

"Um! Y-Ya, t-tentu saja."

Sekali lagi Sakura membatin, _kenapa dia bisa tahu?_

Getaran yang berasal dari dalam tas punggung dipangkuannya membuat Sakura teralih dari pemikiran tentang Sasuke. Ternyata ada pesan dari Ino yang isinya hampir membuat jantung loncat keluar. Raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat pasi dan tubuhnya menegang. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Sakura menyambar pegangan pintu mobil, tapi terpaksa berhenti saat Sasuke berhasil mencekal lengannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Bertemu Ino." sahutnya cepat. Buru-buru melepas pegangan Sasuke dilengannya.

"Tidak bisa. Urusan kita belum selesai. Masih ada yang harus dilakukan." ujar Sasuke pelan namun tajam.

"Ino membutuhkanku sekarang!"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Lalu aku?... Jangan lupa kesepakatan kita," katanya memperingati.

"Tidak akan!"

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di lain waktu—"

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Karin mengincar Sai sekarang, bukan kau!"

Dan Sasuke langsung terdiam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kalau menyukai Sasuke, kenapa harus mendekati Sai?"_

_"Aku tahu persis kau tidak tertarik dengannya."_

_"Apa semua ini karena Hinata?"_

_"Cukup, Naruto! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :** maaf kalau ini pendek XD. Sedikit info mengenai masa lalu mereka buat yang masih bingung. Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto dulu sahabatan. Sama seperti Karin, Sasuke, dan Hinata. Di luar itu, tidak ada persahabatan lain. Juga NaruIno itu memang pernah ada XD. Khusus buat Gaara dan Karin dibuat pengecualian, ya. Mereka bertemu karena alasan tertentu yang nanti kalau sudah saatnya bakal diceritakan.

A: Sasuke pernah suka sama Hinata?... jawabannya, iya. Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang Sasuke bahkan nggak tahu dimana Hinata setelah Hiashi yang ambil alih nyekolahin Hinata. Karena Sasuke tipikal orang yang nggak ngejar perempuan wkwk—apalagi saat itu masih kecil kan—jadi dia nggak nyari Hinata dimana:)

Rencana awal pengennya fic ini jangan sampai lewat dari 10 chapter. Eh, makin kesini kok rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin rampung di chapter segitu. Berharap saja ini tidak lebih dari 20 chapter karena pasti nanti susah memastikan apakah fic ini bisa ditamatkan mengingat author harus kembali ke rutinitas huhuhu. Tapi kayanya nggak sampai 20. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini! Sampai jumpa lagi~


	9. Chapter 9 : Bertemu

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © vonnie winny

Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi.

[AU, OoC, typo, sebagian italic berarti inner, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakashi, apa aku ada jadwal lagi setelah ini?" ujar seorang lelaki dewasa yang tengah mengamati pantulan dirinya dalam cermin besar. Ia telah mengenakan pakaian yang lebih santai dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada, Tuan. Anda memiliki waktu luang hingga jam 7 malam. Setelahnya Anda ada pertemuan-"

"Baiklah... intinya sekarang jadwalku kosong." Ia meraih ponsel dan kunci mobil di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Setidaknya katakan Anda mau kemana agar saya tidak kesusahan mencari Anda."

"Menemui Adikku tersayang." Sosoknya yang telah tenggelam dari balik pintu muncul lagi. "Jangan hubungi aku. Jam 7 kan? Aku akan kembali sebelum itu."

Kakashi hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mematikan tab-nya.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Sasuke! Karin mengincar Sai sekarang, bukan kau!"

Dan Sasuke langsung terdiam.

"Sakura!"

"Apa lagi? Aku harus segera-"

Perkataan Sakura terpotong ketika Sasuke menunjukkan pesan singkat yang diterimanya dari Sai tepat ketika Sakura keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku bisa membawamu ke Ino. Bagaimana... kau mau ikut denganku?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

"Cepatlah. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk meremukkan tubuh temanmu itu." geram Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi lagi, ia hanya menyeringai.

Di lain tempat, Sai sedang menyodorkan air minum kepada Ino.

"Minumlah." ujar Sai sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Ino menerimanya dengan senyum masam.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka sekarang ada di apartemen Sai. Lelaki itu sendiri yang meminta agar Ino bisa menemaninya bersiap-siap. Sai tidak tahu harus mengenakan apa malam ini untuk bertemu dengan Karin, maka dari itu ia ingin mendengar saran dari Ino. Jahat memang Sai sebagai laki-laki, tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat tahu ia akan jalan dengan perempuan lain. Apakah ia sebegitu tidak pekanya? Atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh?

"Maafkan aku karena terus merepotkanmu." Sai menghela napas berat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sendiri yang menawarkan diri. Sudah seharusnya aku bertanggungjawab atas ucapanku."

Bohong. Dalam hati bahkan Ino mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang begitu tak berdaya karena masih tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sai. Mungkin Ino adalah salah satu gadis paling bodoh dimuka bumi ini yang secara suka rela bersedia membantu orang yang ia cintai untuk mendapatkan cintanya kepada gadis lain.

"Ino, aku bersunguh-sungguh mengatakan terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membantuku selama beberapa hari ini. Aku seperti mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan diri dan kekuatanku berkat kau yang ada disampingku. Karena kau... aku semakin yakin dengan keputusanku untuk berjuang mendapatkan cinta Karin."

Deg!

Sakit. Ino meremas kuat ujung roknya ketika mendengar pengakuan cinta dari Sai. Ino tidak tahu bahwa lelaki yang ia cintai ini ternyata begitu tulus menyayangi Karin.

"Kali ini saja, aku ingin benar-benar bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya tidak peduli bagaimanapun balasan dari Karin nanti."

Wajah Sai berubah sendu, meskipun demikian masih kalah sendunya jika dibandingkan dengan wajah Ino. Sai hanya tidak tahu karena netranya kebetulan tidak menuju pada Ino. Gadis pirang ini seakan menerima sakit bertubi-tubi karena Sai berhasil membuatnya bersimpati pada perasaannya pada Karin. Ia paham betul bagaimana rasa sakit Sai sebab ia pun juga tengah mengalaminya.

"Baiklah.." Sai berdiri dan menatap Ino. "Aku mau mandi dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal? Atau kalau kau mau..." Sai kesulitan memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan.

Ino mengernyit, "Kalau aku mau?... Apa?"

"Maksudku... kau bisa saja langsung memilihkan pakaian untukku yang ada di kamar. Kau bisa sekalian ikut denganku, aku juga akan ke kamar." Ino tersenyum menggoda. Sai buru-buru memperbaiki ucapannya. "Aa... itu juga kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak, aku bisa lebih dulu ke kamar."

"Ayo." Ino berdiri. "Aku tidak tahu si casanova juga bisa sungkan membawa gadis ke dalam kamarnya."

Sai hanya berdehem canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia memilih berjalan lebih dulu dari Ino.

Setelah tiba di kamar, Sai langsung mengambil handuk. Ino sendiri telah sibuk meneliti seluruh lemari Sai. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Sai sempat melihat raut serius Ino di depan lemarinya dan hal itu berhasil membuat ia tersenyum.

Tidak berapa lama Sai akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat itu Ino langsung menyodorkan pakaian yang ia pilihkan sendiri. Tanpa banyak protes Sai langsung menerimanya.

"Kau gila! Berpakaianlah di kamar mandi!"

Ino berbalik karena detik itu juga Sai tanpa peringatan langsung melepas handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah boleh berbalik lagi sekarang." kata Sai sambil tersenyum jahil.

Ino menurut dan bergerak mendekat masih dengan tampang kesal. Tangannya meraih kerah kemeja Sai dan mulai merapihkannya.

"Jangan sampai kau kelihatan gugup di depannya dan jangan lupa juga untuk tersenyum."

Sai sempat tercekat karena Ino berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya. Parfum gadis itu berhasil menyapa penciuman Sai dan membuat Sai jadi serba salah sendiri. Ia lalu menongak keatas, menolak menatap wajah Ino sampai akhirnya ia tidak tahan juga dan menurunkan pandangannya lagi tepat ke kedua mata Ino.

"Maaf sekali lagi karena aku harus memintamu untuk melakukan ini. Biasanya ada Naruto yang membantuku. Tapi dia masih bersama dengan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa memintanya datang kemari."

Mereka tidak tahu di luar kamar sedang ada tamu yang berkunjung.

"Dimana mereka? Kau yakin Sai dan Ino ada disini?" Sakura tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Sai. Sedangkan Sasuke mengekor dari belakang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ocehan Sakura.

"Naruto?"

"Iya. Kalau hal yang bersangkutan dengan Karin aku selalu mengandalkannya. Hanya ketika itu berkaitan dengan Karin. Bukan setiap saat ketika aku ingin berpakaian." jelas Sai.

Ino berusaha menahan tawa karena Sai ternyata tahu kalau ia sedang berpikir bahwa Narutolah yang selama ini membantunya memilih pakaian.

Perempatan siku muncul dikening Sakura. Ia dengan jelas bisa mendengar suara Ino dan Sai dari arah yang Sakura yakini adalah kamar.

Sasuke menyadari aura gelap dari gadis musim semi itu dan berkomentar, "Sebaiknya tunggu sampai mereka-"

BRAK!

"INO!"

Ino tersentak kaget dengan mata melotot melihat siapa yang datang hingga mendadak membuat seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

"S-Sakura."

"Apa yang... sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini." Sakura bergumam mengerikan. Aura gelap semakin pekat melingkupinya.

Posisi Sai dan Ino di mata Sakura benar-benar mencurigakan. Ino dalam pikirannya pasti sudah masuk perangkap lelaki pucat itu sampai mereka berani bermain-main di dalam kamar berdua seperti sekarang. Oh, jangan lupakan bahwa Ino sedang memegang kerah kemeja Sai yang otomatis dalam pikiran Sakura sahabatnya itu berniat membuka kemeja tersebut dan menanggalkannya untuk setelah itu mereka melakukan hal-hal aneh yang hanya akan membuat Ino menderita di masa depan.

"Kauuuu..." tangan Sakura terkepal kuat saat netranya bertabrakan langsung dengan milik Sai. Lelaki itu melongo tidak mengerti apa-apa sampai Sakura melangkah mendekatinya.

Plak

"Sakura!"

Satu tamparan telak.

Ino menutup mulutnya tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sai lebih terkejut. "Apa salahku? Kenapa kau menampar-"

Srettt

Tamparan itu kini berganti dengan jambakan kuat di rambut Sai.

"Akh! Kau gadis gila! Aduh... argh... lepaskan tanganmu! Akh..."

Sakura tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya sementara Ino hampir menangis melihat Sai kesakitan dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan Sakura dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

"Kau... Sasuke kan?! Kenapa diam saja! Cepat bantu aku!" seru Ino.

Sasuke berjalan malas-malasan ke arah Sakura yang tengah membabi buta. Ia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk terlibat dengan perkelahian gadis itu. Tapi, ia juga benci keributan.

"Lepaskan dia." tegur Sasuke.

Sakura tidak peduli. Ia masih ingin menyiksa Sai.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia lalu meraih kedua tangan Sakura di kepala Sai. "Kubilang lepaskan-Akh!"

Ino makin histeris karena sekarang Sakura malah menjambak rambut kedua pria itu.

"Sakura... kumohon lepaskan tanganmu. Kau salah paham." pinta Ino. Ia bahkan sudah menangis. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga seseorang datang dan bisa menghentikan Sakura.

"Sai, apa kau tuli-APA-APAAN INI?!"

Naruto menjerit kaget. Begitu pula dengan Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan."

Krikkk... Krikkk

Suasana diruang tengah apartemen itu kini mirip kuburan. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara dari enam orang manusia yang ada di sana kecuali suara ringisan Sai.

Sakura yang mengamuk beberapa saat lalu pun tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tahu ia salah dan hal itu membuatnya malu. Tapi, perlu digarisbawahi bahwa ia tidak pernah menyesali perbuatannya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri apabila ia melihat Ino bersama Sai di dalam kamar lagi dan hanya berdua untuk alasan apapun ia akan tetap menghajar lelaki pucat itu.

Ketika ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, matanya langsung menangkap ekspresi kesakitan Sai dan itu semakin membuatnya kesal serta menggerutu pelan.

"Ekhm."

Naruto adalah orang pertama yang memecahkan keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan masalahnya padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas sambil sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Ia benci satu fakta bahwa Sakuralah gadis pertama yang berani menyentuhnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab Naruto sampai beberapa detik berlalu karena itu Ino terpaksa harus buka mulut.

"Hanya salah paham. Sakura-"

"Salah paham? Bagus sekali. Entah kenapa hari ini aku sangat tidak suka dengan kata itu." potong Naruto dengan jengkel.

Sementara Sakura seakan tidak peduli, malah masih suka mencuri pandang ke arah Sai yang sedang dielus lembut oleh Ino.

"Apa kalian bersekongkol untuk menghajar Sai?" sengaja Naruto melirik kearah Hinata yang duduk disebelah Sakura. Gadis itu nampak tegang seketika saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Ah, benar. Hinata juga pernah menampar Sai karena sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Aaa... itu. Mana mungkin. Hahaha... " Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya diudara untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Ha ha ha?" Naruto meniru tawa Hinata dengan nada bertanya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kedua gadis di hadapannya itu. Apa Sakura dan Hinata adalah seorang preman di sekolahnya? Kenapa suka sekali menghajar orang?

"Sudahlah. Kuharap setelah ini Sai tidak akan menendang kalian keluar dari apartemen ini. Terutama kau... Hinata."

Deg.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat keduanya semakin menegang di tempat duduk. Apalagi Hinata, ia sampai berkeringat dingin.

Naruto benar, ia masih membutuhkan belas kasihan Sai. Kekasih pura-pura Ino itu bahkan belum menyatakan setuju kalau Hinata boleh tinggal selama beberapa hari di apartemennya. Tapi apa yang telah mereka perbuat malah akan semakin mempersulit keadaan.

Tepat pukul lima sore, Sai akhirnya pergi untuk menemui Karin seperti janji mereka. Ino mengantar Sai sampai di depan pintu. Lelaki itu kini jauh lebih baik dari keadaannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih Ino."

Ino tersenyum manis meski sebenarnya ia merasakan sakit. "Pergilah. Nikmati waktumu dengan Karin."

Sementara mereka berbincang, Sakura mengawasi.

"Apa mereka sudah menikah?" sindir Sakura. Ia sedang duduk bersama Sasuke di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Hinata sudah pergi entah kemana. "Lihat, Ino sampai mengantarnya ke depan pintu. Saling melepar senyum manis. Oh, astaga, si pucat itu memang pandai berakting." omelnya entah pada siapa.

"Jangan mengurusi oranglain. Urusan kita juga belum selesai."

Sakura mendelik tidak suka. "Cih!"

"Kau harusnya khawatir pada dirimu sendiri."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke beringsut mendekat. Mulutnya ia bawa tepat di depan telinga Sakura. "Bukan itu maksudku. Tentu kau baik-baik saja setelah menarik rambut dua orang sekaligus."

Sakura tercekat apalagi Sasuke tidak berniat menjauh darinya sejengkal pun.

"Tidakkah kau ingin bertanggungjawab?" bisiknya.

"Untuk?" Sakura mundur perlahan.

"Rambutku. Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Ino ikut bergabung. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati karena Ino, Sasuke berhenti memojokkannya.

"Kau yakin masih ingin meneruskan sandiwara ini hanya karena kau kasihan pada Sai?"

Setelah kepergian Sai raut wajah Ino terlihat berubah seratus depalan puluh derajat. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum yang semakin membuat Sakura muak.

"Tidak perlu kau jawab. Aku sudah tahu." tukas Sakura.

Beberapa detik lengang. Sakura masih memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Ino. Melihat itu ia semakin kesal dan tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak berkomentar. "Sudahi saja."

Ino langsung mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa karena Sai memintanya?"

"Sakura..." lirih Ino.

"Jangan buat dirimu semakin menderita. Aku tidak pernah melihatmu semenyedihkan ini dari terakhir kali kau menjalin hubungan dengan-" Sakura menahan ucapannya karena sadar di ruangan ini bukan hanya ada dia dan Ino, tapi juga ada Sasuke. Meski lelaki itu nampak enggan, tetap saja ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Kita lanjutkan di kamar."

Sakura menarik Ino menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Pokoknya kau harus meninggalkannya sebelum perasaanmu padanya semakin besar."

"Aku sudah berjanji, Sakura." cicit Ino. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa meninggalkan Sai.

"Omong kosong." Sakura sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau perkataannya bisa saja menyakiti Ino. Ia hanya tidak ingin sahabatnya itu semakin tersakiti. "Jujurlah padaku. Kau hanya tidak ingin melihat Sai menderita kan? Kau mengabaikan sakit hatimu demi melindungi hatinya."

Ino terdiam.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Ino. Tapi... bukan begini caranya. Tidak dengan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang terdiam.

"Kau benar. Kukorbankan hatiku untuknya. Aku tidak peduli pada diriku sendiri. Memang sakit, tapi Sakura... melihat Sai memendam perasaannya membuat hatiku lebih sakit lagi. Aku seperti melihat diriku dalam dirinya dan itu semakin membuatku sesak."

"Ino..." lirih Sakura.

Ino meraih lalu menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sakura, apa aku pernah bilang bahwa aku mengharapkan Sai membalas perasaanku?"

Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Memang benar Ino tidak pernah berkata menginginkan Sai membalas perasaannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Anggap aku sedang berbaik hati pada Sai karena menyetujui sandiwara ini." pinta Ino. Ia tersenyum dan mengusap tangan Sakura lembut. Hal itu membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyumnya juga.

"Sepertinya kau punya urusan dengan lelaki yang sedang duduk diluar sana." sindir Ino setengah menggoda.

Sakura mendelik, "Apa kau sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian?"

Ino menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Apa kau yakin masih ingin bicara denganku?"

"Ck. Kau sangat menyebalkan seperti seseorang."

Mendengarnya Ino menyeringai, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku mirip dengan bungsu Uchiha itu."

_Bungsu? Apa itu artinya Sasuke punya seorang kakak?_

"Sudahlah. Aku bisa saja memukulmu kalau aku terus ada disini."

Ino tertawa melihat Sakura menyerah dan akhirnya keluar dari kamar Sai. Ternyata di depan pintu sudah ada Sasuke yang tengah menunggunya.

"Sudah selesai dramanya. Sekarang ikut aku."

Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Kemana? Suasana hatiku sedang buruk sekarang." ia bersidekap dada.

"Kau tahu aku tidak peduli itu."

Sakura menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke. "Dasar manusia tidak berperasaan!"

"Jangan buat aku menyeretmu dari sini. Sudah baik kau tidak aku apa-apakan setelah kejadian tadi."

Sakura melotot mendengarnya. "Kau dendam padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku akan tetap meminta pertanggungjawaban. Kau membuat kesalahan, maka kau harus memperbaikinya."

"Katakan saja kalau kau ingin aku meminta maaf padamu." tukas Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku sama sekali tidak butuh itu. Kau bisa menggantinya dengan hal lain." Sasuke menambahkan sebelum Sakura sempat protes, "Akan kutagih nanti, sekarang ikut aku."

Percuma saja melawan, tangannya sudah ditarik. Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengalah pada oranglain.

.

.

.

Itachi menghela napas melihat isi pesan yang baru saja diterimanya dari Sai.

_Maafkan aku, kak. Aku sedang diluar sekarang. Jika kau datang untuk mencari Sasuke, dia ada di apartemenku. Tapi, sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bisa kesana. _(18.06)

Itachi menutup ponselnya kembali.

"Dimana anak itu?" Ia sudah memeriksa seluruh sudut di apartemen Sai, namun belum juga menemukan Sasuke.

Itachi menyerah. Akhirnya ia mencoba menghubungi Sai lagi untuk bertanya sebelum seseorang menubruknya dari belakang.

Bruk

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." ujar Sakura panik. Ia tidak melihat ada orang di depannya karena terlalu terburu-buru. Namun, rasa panik itu tidak bertahan lama karena orang dihadapannya ini mengingatkan ia pada seseorang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga salah karena berdiri di depan pintu masuk." Itachi mencoba tersenyum lalu keningnya mengerut karena menyadari Sakura mengamatinya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, t-tidak." Sakura malu karena ketahuan sudah menatap seseorang yang baru saja ia ditemui.

"Itachi?" muncul seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau kesini? Sudah kubilang tunggu saja di mobil."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa kabar... Adikku?"

_Apa dia bilang... Adik?_ Sakura terkejut lalu mulai mengamati keduanya secara bergantian. Ia semakin syok mendapati wajah mereka yang memang begitu mirip. Ino ternyata benar.

"Kenapa kau kemari bukannya pulang ke rumah."

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu." balas Itachi.

Sasuke tetap memasang ekspresi datar. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi. Aku baik-baik saja. Yang tidak baik adalah ibu."

"Hei, sopanlah sedikit. Aku ini kakakmu. Temanmu saja memanggilku dengan sebutan kakak, tapi kau tidak."

"Pulanglah kerumah. Setelah itu baru kita bicara lagi."

Itachi masih mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Ayo pergi." Sasuke melangkah lebih dulu dari Sakura yang mau tidak mau harus mengikuti.

Itachi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi setelah keduanya pergi. Ia mengecek jam yang menunjukkan pukul 18.28. Apa ia harus menunggu Sasuke pulang? Itu ide buruk. Itachi menggeleng. Sasuke sepertinya tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat sedangkan ia harus segera pergi sebelum jam 19.00 tepat. Ia mulai memperhitungkan waktu, membutuhkan hingga lima belas menit untuk sampai di kantor, itu artinya dia masih memiliki waktu bersantai.

Itachi lalu memutuskan berkeliling saja. Sampai ia mendengar ada suara gemericik air dari arah dapur. Alisnya saling bertaut, apa ada oranglain lagi selain dia disini? Lalu untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran itu Itachi memutuskan untuk mengecek sendiri ke dapur.

Suaranya dari arah toilet. Itachi berhenti di balik dinding. Ia adalah orang yang keren. Maka dari itu Itachi tidak mengintip, tapi menunggu secara terang-terangan orang yang ada dibalik pintu toilet itu sambil bersandar di dinding. _Apa Sai tinggal dengan banyak orang?_ Pikir Itachi.

Suaranya berhenti. Itachi semakin menajamkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang akan keluar.

"Astaga, jantungku!"

Itachi juga ikut terkejut tapi berkat wajahnya yang kaku, ekspresi itu jadi tidak terlihat.

"K-Kau siapa?" Hinata celingak-celinguk. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Naruto disana dan sekarang ada orang asing didepannya. Ia semakin mengerut takut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya... kau siapa?"

Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Bukan. Tapi orang disebelahmu." kata Itachi asal.

"Mana? Tidak ada siapa-siapa disebelahku."

Perempatan siku muncul di kening Itachi. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini bodoh. Sudah jelas tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain mereka berdua.

"Ah, kau pasti temannya Sai. Maaf sudah berteriak tadi." Hinata jadi tak enak hati ketika menyadari hal itu. Ia mengutuk Naruto yang belum juga kembali dari halaman belakang.

Itachi yang diam membuat Hinata ingin lekas-lekas pergi dari situ. "Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku teman dari kekasih Sai. Oh, ya, Sai baru saja pergi, apa dia tidak memberitahumu?"

Itachi tetap diam dan Hinata mengerti bahwa lelaki dihadapannya ini pasti tidak suka diajak bicara. Kelihatan dari wajahnya yang nampak dingin. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Hinata buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya. Itachi mengamati dari belakang sampai punggung Hinata menghilang di balik tembok lalu ia tersenyum tipis. Itachi baru saja ingin menyusul Hinata tapi tidak jadi karena ponselnya bergetar.

Drrtt... Drrtt...

_"Tuan, Anda sekarang dimana?"_

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kutemukan?" Itachi malah balik bertanya.

_"Adik Anda, tentu saja. Katakan dimana Anda berada sekarang."_

"Anak nakal itu. Dia bersama dengan seorang gadis."

_"Anda melihatnya?"_ tanya Kakashi. Jujur ia cukup terkejut mendengar Sasuke yang dingin itu sedang bersama seorang gadis.

"Hn. Tapi yang paling mengejutkan adalah..."

Di seberang telepon, Kakashi menunggu jawaban Itachi.

"... aku juga melihat Hyuuga Hinata."

_"APA?"_

Itachi sudah menduga respon Kakashi akan seperti itu. Kakak kandung dari Sasuke ini lalu menyeringai. "Ayahnya mencari dia seperti orang gila dan sampai sekarang belum menemukannya. Tapi, aku?... aku bahkan tidak berniat mencarinya tapi dia muncul sendiri dihadapanku."

Kakashi diam mendengarkan. Ia akui itu kejutan baginya. Tapi ada yang lebih mendesak daripada mendengar pertemuan tuannya itu dengan Hinata. Ia perlu tahu lokasi Itachi berada dan membawanya pergi karena ada meeting penting yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai.

_"Itu berita yang luar biasa. Tuan sudah menemukannya. Bagus. Sekarang tolong beritahu dimana saya harus menjemput Anda."_

Itachi tidak peduli. Yang ada senyumnya makin mengembang.

"Kakashi coba katakan padaku... apa ini yang namanya jodoh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Kalau menyukai Sasuke, kenapa harus mendekati Sai?"_

_"Aku tahu persis kau tidak tertarik dengannya."_

_"Apa semua ini karena Hinata?"_

_"Cukup, Naruto! Kau tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku."_

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Note : ada yang masih ingat dengan fanfiksi ini?


	10. Chapter 10 : Cerita Lama

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, sebagian italic berarti inner, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuntuti Naruto dari belakang hingga mereka sampai di depan pintu masuk. Mata gadis itu terus bergerak liar di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu. Ia takut kalau pria asing yang tadi sempat ditemuinya di depan toilet masih berkeliaran di dalam apartemen sedangkan Naruto berkata ingin pergi keluar saat dia baru saja menemui Naruto di kamar Sai beberapa saat lalu. Ino pun sudah tidak tahu kemana perginya. Naruto juga bilang tidak melihat Ino. Membayangkan tinggal sendiri di apartemen Sai membuatnya semakin tidak tenang apalagi ketika Hinata teringat dengan tampang pria asing itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada hal yang perlu ku konfirmasi. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kutinggal?"

Hinata bergeming. Ingin sekali ia buka mulut dan berkata pada Naruto bahwa beberapa saat lalu ada seorang pria asing yang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tapi, ia tidak melakukannya. Perkataan gadis itu seakan tertahan di lidah. Hinata memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri karena tidak ingin semakin membebani Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti hanya tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Hinata. Ia mengira diamnya Hinata menandakan bahwa dia sedang mencemasi peristiwa pengebukan Sai. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau nanti Sai datang. Tinggalah senyamanmu disini. _Playboy_ sepertinya tidak akan tega mengusir seorang perempuan, aku sendiri yang jamin." lanjutnya diselingi kekehan sebelum beranjak menjauh sambil melambai heboh ke arah Hinata.

"Hati-hati, Naruto." lirih Hinata yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Hinata sudah ingin menutup pintu dan berniat menguncinya dari dalam karena jujur saja ia merasa ngeri dengan keadaan yang seketika menjadi hening menambah parah rasa takutnya.

"_Hosh_~ _hosh_~ Hinata-chan aku lupa bilang padamu kalau di laci dekat tv ada beberapa buku." Naruto muncul dengan cengiran khasnya, "Semuanya punyaku dan Sasuke, kami sengaja meninggalkan beberapa ketika menginap disini. Aku tahu kau suka sekali membaca. Kuharap itu cukup untuk membuang waktu sebelum aku kembali lagi."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata karena terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto kembali hanya untuk memberitahunya dimana letak sebuah buku.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar pergi. Sampai nanti, Hinata-chan~" ujarnya sambil berlari.

Hinata balas melambaikan tangan lalu buru-buru masuk ke dalam apartemen. Setelah memastikan pintu terkunci dengan benar, Hinata tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum karena perlakuan hangat Naruto barusan. Orang yang sudah dengan suka rela mengulurkan tangan padanya. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia baru tersadar dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

_'Jangan gila, Hinata! Kau tidak boleh suka padanya. Ingatlah persahabatanmu pernah hancur hanya karena rasa yang disebut dengan cinta.' _Hinata membantin.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah Naruto nampak tergesa-gesa sesaat setelah ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Beberapa maid dalam sekejap datang menyapanya dan sibuk mengucapkan kata selamat datang, namun yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah mengangkat satu tangannya di udara untuk menghentikan pergerakan mereka. Tidak biasanya Naruto bersikap demikian bahkan kepada para maid sekalipun. Melihat Tuan Muda mereka berlaku begitu para maid yakin pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Memang benar, sesuatu telah terjadi dan Naruto datang untuk mendengar semuanya serta berharap bisa memperbaiki segala sesuatunya. Menemui sang kakak, Uzumaki Karin, adalah tujuan Naruto saat ini. Naruto tahu bahwa kakaknya itu pasti belum berangkat ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Sai. Beruntung Naruto sempat bertanya kepada Sai mengenai pukul tepatnya mereka janjian. Langkah Naruto terhenti saat tiba di ruang tengah, ia mematung di balik sofa setelah menangkap ada sosok lain sedang duduk di sebelah sang kakak; Sabaku Gaara.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih sudah datang, Gaara-kun."

Gaara menatap dengan lembut Karin dan mengusap pipinya, "Lainkali hubungi aku jika kau merasa kesulitan. Sudah kubilang aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk selalu ada untukmu."

Karin mengenggam tangan Gaara yang ada di pipinya lalu menurunkan tangan itu, "Boleh aku memelukmu?" katanya pelan. Mata Karin terlihat agak membengkak karena habis menangis.

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" ujar Gaara bernada jenaka. "Kemarilah," Gaara merentangkan tangan lebar untuk menyambut Karin lalu mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Kau sudah mengalami banyak hal. Tidak apa-apa jika ingin menangis. Sudah pernah kukatakan juga jangan pernah menahannya." diusapnya dengan sayang puncak kepala Karin.

Karin sendiri langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mendesis tak percaya mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"_Tsk!_ Kau selalu saja-Naruto?" Karin refleks berdiri melihat sang adik tengah memerhatikan dari belakang. "K-Kapan kau datang?"

"Barusan, kak."

Karin mendadak kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya. Ia memang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, akan tetapi tatapan Naruto membuatnya berpikir yang sebaliknya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." pamit Gaara. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mencampuri urusan kedua bersaudara itu.

Setelah kepergian Gaara keadaan semakin mencekik bagi Karin. Naruto sampai detik ini belum juga bersuara meskipun kini ia telah berada tepat di depan Karin. Pandangan Karin lalu jatuh pada benda kecil berwarna putih bulat yang tergeletak di sofa, ia ambil benda itu dan segera menyembunyikannya sebelum Naruto sempat melihat.

"Apa-apaan yang tadi itu?"

"M-Maksudmu?"

Naruto menghela napas berat, "Kak, kuharap kau-"

"Aku dan Gaara hanya berteman." potong Karin cepat. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa. Naruto segera bergabung dengannya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, salah jika kalian melakukannya di belakang Sakura."

"Apa itu artinya kami harus bertemu ketika hanya ada Sakura diantara kami? Naruto, jangan bercanda!" Karin tersenyum miring mendengar komentar Naruto yang dianggapnya sangat kekanak-kanakan. Mereka sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Apa salahnya ketika ada seorang gadis berteman dengan lelaki yang sudah memiliki pacar? Apakah ada larangan yang menyatakan setelah para lelaki memiliki pasangan mereka tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk berteman dengan gadis lain?

"Aku tahu kakak memahami maksudku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak pernah menyuruh kakak untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Gaara. Aku hanya ingin kakak sedikit memberi jarak. Apa kakak tahu, sampai saat ini pun Gaara dan Sakura masih belum berbaikan. Mereka sedang berselisih. Harusnya Gaara sekarang mencoba memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sakura, bukan malah menemui kakak di sini." ujar Naruto panjang lebar mengeluarkan keresahannya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kakak ikut terluka karena terlibat dalam masalah mereka."

"Cukup, Naruto! Kuharap kau tidak mencampuri urusanku. Jangan salah paham hanya karena aku bersikap baik padamu. Kita memang bersaudara dan kuakui hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik beberapa hari belakangan, tidak sekaku dulu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya kepadaku. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Jadi, kumohon berhentilah membicarakan hal ini karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menjauh dari Gaara." Karin bersungut-sungut. Ya, ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok teman lagi dihidupnya. Tidak akan pernah.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tebak Naruto.

"Naruto..." Karin kecewa, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar dari Naruto yang dalam beberapa hari ini telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan di hatinya setelah Gaara.

"Ada batas antara perempuan dan laki-laki dalam sebuah hubungan pertemanan, kak. Dan dari apa yang aku lihat tadi sepertinya kalian telah melewati batas itu."

Karin merasa kepalanya ingin pecah. Ia pikir tidak akan sanggup bertahan lama di hadapan Naruto, maka dari itu ia memutuskan ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya saja dan menyudahi pembicaraan mereka. "Sudahlah. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Naruto tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Karin. Ia memaklumi hal itu karena memang benar bahwa mereka tidak sedekat itu untuk mengetahui masalah masing-masing. Mereka bahkan pernah sampai pada titik dimana seperti dua orang asing yang tinggal dibawah satu atap. Entah apa yang membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi sangat canggung. Naruto yang dulu masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami keadaan kalaupun memang ada alasan dibalik ketidakdekatan mereka. Ia akui juga dirinya yang dulu sangat naif. Maka dari itu, sekarang Naruto ingin keras kepala untuk urusan yang satu ini.

"Aku tahu hubungan kita memang tidak sebaik hubungan sedarah lain yang ada diluaran sana. Tapi, kali ini, aku ingin mencoba memperbaikinya. Aku ingin menjadi seperti oranglain yang dekat dengan saudaranya sendiri." perkataan itu lebih seperti ungkapan tulus dari adik kepada kakaknya. Ucapan Naruto berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Karin karena kini gadis itu tengah menatap nanar kearahnya.

"Itulah tujuan utamaku datang. Dan untuk mewujudkan keinginanku itu, aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa hal dulu."

Kening Karin terangkat sebelah. Ia menunggu penjelasan lebih dari Naruto mengenai tujuannya menemui Karin.

"Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan. Tapi aku akan mulai dengan ini terlebih dahulu." Naruto mengambil jeda sebentar, "Kalau menyukai Sasuke, kenapa harus mendekati Sai?" Naruto menelan ludah setelah selesai bicara. Ia berani bertanya karena sekeras apapun ia berpikir, jawabannya tidak pernah ia temukan.

Karin diam.

"Aku tahu persis kau tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Apa semua ini karena Hinata?" lanjut Naruto. Matanya lurus menatap kedua manik Karin. Mencoba menggorek jawaban dari sana, namun nihil. Karin selalu pandai dalam hal menutupi. Toh, ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya selama bertahun-tahun. Ia mampu bertahan sendiri dan tetap bisa berjalan di rute yang sama, meski mungkin saja sekarang keadaannya telah berbeda.

"Kak...?" tegurnya lagi, kali ini lebih lembut. Naruto mulai putus asa karena Karin belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin berbicara.

Naruto benar-benar menyayangi Karin sekalipun firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di masa lalu akibat ulah Karin. Dalam beberapa hari setelah bertahun-tahun, Naruto akhirnya bisa akrab dengan sang kakak. Bayangkan saja sebahagia apa dia. Itupun berkat Naruto yang bertekad dengan memberanikan diri menyapa terlebih dahulu sosok sang kakak yang baru ditemuinya setelah sekian lama. Momen itu adalah ketika Karin kembali ke Jepang.

Waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa memeluk Karin sebagai seorang adik. Hal ini juga yang membuatnya bisa setertarik ini dengan urusan oranglain. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana Naruto mengabaikan hal-hal yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia. Naruto memang masih kecil dan belum mengerti dulu, tapi ia ingat bahwa Karin bukanlah gadis pendiam yang terkesan misterius dulu. Memang sekarang pun wajah Karin masih tetap menawan, namun dari beberapa sisi seringkali terlihat suram dan matanya seperti menyimpan banyak hal.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi, aku juga tidak akan menyerah untuk terus menanyakan masalah ini. Jadi, kak, kapanpun kau ingin bercerita aku akan siap mendengarkan." Naruto berusaha melunak agar Karin mau memikirkan kembali perkataannya. Naruto memegang kedua pundak Karin erat dan membuat Karin menghadap lagi ke arahnya.

Karin mengepalkan tangan erat di sisi tubuh hingga jari-jemarinya memutih. Setengah mati ia berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya di hadapan Naruto. Bohong kalau ia tidak ingin bercerita. Karin juga sudah muak dengan segala permasalahan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalu. Karin merasa sesak menyimpan segalanya untuk diri sendiri. Setiap detik waktu yang berjalan dan setiap hembusan napas bagi Karin sangatlah berat. Sedangkan teman yang selama ini ia punya hanyalah Gaara. Bukan berarti Karin tidak memercayai lelaki itu, hanya saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Karin belum siap kehilangan satu-satunya teman-setelah Sasuke dan Hinata-kalau sampai sesuatu di masa lalu terungkap.

Tapi Naruto... seorang anak laki-laki yang tak pernah ia pikir akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya malah bersikap seperti ini. Bolehkah Karin berharap bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang akan berpihak padanya?

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin mendengarnya? Apa kau bisa berjanji setelah mendengar ceritaku kau tidak akan marah ataupun membenciku?"

Naruto tersentak sesaat mendengar perkataan Karin. Butuh waktu beberapa detik hingga ia akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Karin.

"Aku janji tidak akan marah apalagi membencimu. Kau adalah saudaraku."

Karin senang mendengarnya. Ia kemudian menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Ia sadar betul karena baru saja membocorkan rahasia yang selama ini telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Mulai dari bagaimana kisah pertemanannya dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Semenyenangkan apa kenangan itu dulu hingga perihal perasaannya yang tumbuh seiring bertambahnya usia mereka saat itu. Momen dimana mereka mulai menyukai satu sama lain. Karin yang menyukai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menaruh hatinya kepada Hinata yang jelas-jelas saat itu masih sangat lugu dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lalu hal-hal yang membuat tidak nyaman mulai terjadi. Sasuke semakin terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa sukanya kepada Hinata. Perlakuan lelaki itu mulai berbeda. Karin yang cemburu pun lalu memutuskan untuk pergi. Semua Karin ungkapkan tanpa terkecuali, tidak ada yang tertinggal barang secuilpun. Namun, ada satu hal yang padahal dari dulu sampai sekarang masih ia rasakan kepada Sasuke tapi sengaja tidak disebutkannya dalam cerita ini. Yang di masa mendatang akan menjadi boomerang baginya-dan orang di sekelilingnya. Tak terkecuali Naruto, adik yang mulai ia terima kehadirannya dan ia sayangi.

"Aku menyesali perbuatanku di masa lalu, Naruto. Hanya karena perasaan sesaat itu, aku merusak persahabatan kami. Aku, Sasuke, dan Hinata... kisah kami berakhir karena keegoisanku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Kau sudah berjanji akan mengantarku pulang kalau urusan kita sudah selesai. Nah, bukannya tadi kita baru saja selesai, yaa? Lalu... sekarang apa lagi?"

"Kita akan bermain bowling sebentar." jawab Sasuke asal.

"Hah? Jangan konyol, Uchiha! Kau bukan Naruto. Selera humormu sangat payah." tandas Sakura.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Bukannya kau yang bodoh karena bertanya akan melakukan apa padahal kau seharusnya tahu apa yang dilakukan orang ketika datang ke cafe." timpal Sasuke.

Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah di dengar Sakura dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku bodoh?" Sakura mendesis. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan kesal. Ia menyadari bungsu Uchiha itu sedang mempermainkannya.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang tidak peduli seperti biasa. Lelaki itu melangkah dengan santai menuju meja yang berada di pojokan. Sengaja ia memilih spot itu karena semenjak memasuki cafe, banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan lapar.

_'Kenapa harus orang sepertinya yang dikaruniai wajah tampan?!'_ keluh Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wajah kaku Sasuke sedang menatapnya seakan berkata 'kenapa masih berdiri disitu'. Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahan berlama-lama berdiri dari tadi. Ia merasa seakan ditusuk karena menerima tatapan pengunjung cafe dari berbagai arah.

Selagi menunggu pesanan datang, Sakura tiba-tiba menerima telepon dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo?"

"Selamat sore menjelang malam, Adik Ipar." sapa penelpon dengan riang.

_Uhuk_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura kenal suara ini maka dari itu ia terkejut, "H-Hm, aku tidak apa-apa." ucapnya malu-malu.

"Syukurlah. Aku bisa dicincang Sasuke kalau kau sampai kenapa-kenapa."

'Kakakmu.' Sakura mengode ke arah Sasuke karena beberapa kali lelaki itu terlihat menatap tak suka padanya. Sasuke pun nampak terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura lewat telepon.

"Apa kau punya rencana malam ini? Aku ingin mengundangmu makan malam bersama keluarga kami. Aku yakin ibuku pasti sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Jangan lupakan kalau aku juga senang bertemu dengan calon adik iparku." Sakura bisa mendengar kekehan Itachi dari seberang telepon. "Bagaimana, kau mau?"

"Eh, anu, itu... "

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu malu begitu."

Bukan itu maksud Sakura...

"Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke. Kau datanglah dengannya nanti malam. Oh! Apa sekarang kalian sedang bersama?" katanya. Sejurus kemudian ia kembali bicara sendiri. Sama sekali tidak memberikan Sakura kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Bodoh sekali. Tentu saja kalian sedang bersama, hahahaha. Maafkan aku karena terlalu bersemangat."

Sakura tidak mengerti sama sekali. Ia bahkan masih bingung harus merespon permintaan Itachi seperti apa. Tapi lelaki itu terus saja mencecarnya. Seolah tidak memberikan celah Sakura untuk sekadar berpikir atas tawaran dadakan darinya.

"Baiklah sampai bertemu nanti malam, Adik Ipar."

Pip.

_Huh?_

Sakura semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Mulutnya yang menganga ditutupi dengan tangan dan tatapannya langsung mengarah kepada Sasuke. Ia berharap lelaki itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Kita akan datang. Sebelum itu, kau harus bersiap terlebih dahulu."

_Sialan Itachi! _

**Aku akan pulang jika kau membawa serta Adik Iparku untuk makan malam di rumah kita.**

Sakura tidak sempat protes saat Sasuke dengan tanpa permisi menariknya secara tergesa-gesa keluar dari cafe.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa setelah panggilan dari Itachi, ia menerima panggilan lagi dari Gaara, kekasihnya. Sementara Gaara menunggu dengan gelisah di balkon rumahnya karena Sakura yang tak kunjung menjawab.

Sakura, angkat teleponnya. (17.43)

Maaf karena tidak menghubungimu. (17.43)

Sakura? (17.44)

Kita harus bertemu dan bicara. Aku yang jemput. Katakan kau dimana sekarang? (17.45)

Sakura! (17.59)

_Missed call (21)._

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Note :** lemesin aja, yaa, namanya juga masih remaja. Mereka masih dalam tahap memperbaiki diri untuk meraih jati diri(?) eaaaakkkkkk! Makanya kehidupan di masa SMA itu indah dan kadang konyol juga untuk kita kenang. Kalo dari pengalaman pribadi sih, pernah merasa paling bener pendapatnya dari oranglain, pernah merasa menjadi pihak yang paling dirugikan, pernah juga merasa paling keren padahal sebenarnya yang dilakuin itu nggak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan oranglain wkwkwk #gelindingandikasur Kalo kalian gimana? Kuyy bolehlah sekalian berbagi pengalaman di kolom review atau pm juga boleh. Siapa tahu cerita kalian bisa jadi inspirasiku selanjutnya #peace


	11. Chapter 11 : Maafkan Aku

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, sebagian italic berarti inner, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau pulang?" Mikoto menyambut heboh anaknya. Terlihat jelas diwajah cantiknya kalau dia sedang bahagia. "Kakakmu juga pulang." bisik Mikoto pelan.

"Akhirnya~ setelah sekian lama. Ibu sangat senang kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang, masuklah dan cepat mandi. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk kalian berdua."

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Loh, Sasuke, Ini siapa?"

Sasuke hampir lupa ia membawa Sakura bersama, "Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum manis. Melihat itu Mikoto refleks melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa kau baru mengenalkannya pada Ibu?" protes Mikoto sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sasuke sendiri tidak memberikan respon. Dalam hati Mikoto merutuki sikap anaknya yang menuruni gen sang ayah.

Sedetik kemudian ia beralih lagi ke Sakura yang masih setia mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Sakura-chan, ya? Boleh Ibu panggil begitu?"

_Huh?_

"... Ah? I-Iya boleh... bu." berat rasanya untuk Sakura mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Astaga, kau manis sekali. Sasuke, kenapa tidak pernah bilang pada Ibu kalau sudah punya pacar, hm?"

_P-Pacar katanya?_

"Bu, suruh Sakura masuk dulu baru diajak bicara." tegur Sasuke yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Ah, iya. Maaf ibu sampai lupa saking senangnya hari ini. Ayo, Sakura-chan, masuk."

Seperti yang diperintahkan Mikoto, Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan sejuta kecanggungan bersama Mikoto. Ia juga sempat berpapasan dengan Itachi diruang tengah ketika kebetulan sedang lewat tadi. Mikoto sadar Sakura merasa tak nyaman setelah Sasuke tidak ada diantara mereka. Lagi-lagi ia menggerutu karena sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya bahkan pada kekasih sendiri. Untuk mencairkan suasana Mikoto lalu mengajak Sakura ke dapurnya. Ia memang belum selesai memasak karena Itachi tidak mengabari perihal kedatangannya terlebih dahulu.

Tidak berapa lama Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah ingin menghampiri Sakura di dapur. Namun, tidak bisa karena sang ayah, Uchiha Fugaku, ternyata sudah menunggunya di ruang tengah bersama Itachi. Sasuke memasang wajah malas ketika ia bersitatap dengan saudara kandungnya. Lalu mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah seraya menunggu Mikoto dan Sakura selesai sambil sesekali mengobrol.

"Lihatlah mereka. Ibu pernah secara tidak sadar bergedik melihat mereka duduk bersama."

Sakura mengikuti kearah yang ditunjuk Mikoto. Ia diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Mikoto setelah melihat ke ruang tengah. Perpaduan antar Uchiha ternyata mengerikan. Kalau gadis-gadis yang selalu mendambakan Sasuke itu tahu keadaan keluarganya, Sakura ragu mereka masih punya nyali untuk tetap menyukai Sasuke. Tapi...

"Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap terlihat luar biasa kan?" goda Mikoto.

Sakura malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Mikoto menatap dengan pandangan memuja ketiga lelaki di depan mereka.

Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan topik, "Bu, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Mikoto tersenyum karena Sakura sudah tidak canggung lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ibu'.

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya di rumah ini ada berapa saudara?"

Mikoto menjawab sambil meneruskan kegiatannya menata makanan, "Tidak ada lagi. Anak Ibu hanya mereka berdua."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Ibu selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Seperti yang kau lihat, Itachi dan Sasuke itu mewarisi sikap ayahnya dan kadang membuat Ibu kesal sendiri. Mereka semua membosankan. Ibu sempat berpikir, apa jangan-jangan karena mereka laki-laki makanya tidak mewarisi sifat Ibu?" Mikoto tertawa sendiri karena pemikirannya, "Itulah alasan kenapa Ibu pernah memimpikan kehadiran anak perempuan, karena Ibu berharap kelak ketika telah terlahir ke bumi dia memiliki sifat yang persis seperti Ibu."

Kini giliran Sakura yang terkekeh kecil.

"Ibu memang mendambakan bisa memiliki anak perempuan. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri dengan kehadiran Itachi dan Sasuke pun Ibu sangat bersyukur. Kalau bisa Ibu bahkan ingin mengurung mereka dikamar agar tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Ibu. Tapi Ibu sadar tidak bisa melakukannya. Mereka tumbuh dengan cepat dan Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi karena ingin mandiri lalu nanti giliran Sasuke pergi. Ibu takut kesepian di rumah ini. Ditambah karena mewarisi sifat ayahnya, Ibu pikir mereka akan menjadi tipe anak yang jarang pulang ke rumah."

"Apa Paman jarang pulang kerumah orangtuanya juga?"

"Hm." Mikoto mengangguk dengan mantap. "Itu karena dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Ibu lama-lama sendirian."

Sakura mau tidak mau tertawa mendengar gurauan Mikoto. Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Tapi tenang saja. Sekarang Ibu bisa bernapas lega karena ada kau. Sudah lama Ibu menantikan salah satu dari mereka memiliki kekasih dan membawanya ke rumah ini. Mereka pergi, setidaknya mereka harus mencari penggantinya dengan membawakan Ibu calon menantu, bukan begitu?"

Sakura tersedak air liurnya sendiri mendengar Mikoto bicara demikian.

Jujur Mikoto sempat terkejut ketika melihat Sakura tadi, apalagi yang membawanya itu adalah Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Ia tak pernah menduganya bahwa sang adik melangkah lebih dulu dari si kakak.

"Makanan sudah siap!" teriak Mikoto kemudian. Lalu seperti anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya, mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki area dapur dengan teratur dan mulai menempati kursi masing-masing. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah karena gugup.

"Hai, Adik Ipar." sapa Itachi sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum canggung. Oh Tuhan, ia masih perlu beradaptasi dengan panggilan satu itu.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan aku nasi?"

"Biar Ibu ambilkan, Itachi." Mikoto menyela lalu meraih piring di atas meja untuk Itachi, putra sulungnya.

Itachi belum menyerah, "Kalau begitu, bisa tolong ambilkan aku minuman dingin di-"

"Makan saja brokoli ini. Bukannya kau suka sekali dengan brokoli?" potong Sasuke yang tidak tahan mendengar ocehan Itachi. Sasuke dengan kejam menyumpal mulut kakaknya itu dengan potongan besar brokoli yang sengaja ia pilihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, darimana saja?"

"Aku khawatir padamu."

"Wajahmu... kenapa kusut begitu?"

"Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si Uchiha kan?"

"Hei, Sakura, kau dengar aku atau tidak?"

Ino mendengus melihat Sakura naik ke kasur tingkat dua lalu membenamkan dirinya di balik selimut tanpa memerdulikannya. Sejak masuk ke dalam kamar gadis itu terlihat sangat berantakan. Anak rambutnya menjulur sana-sini. Matanya sayu seperti orang yang tidak tidur berhari-hari. Sudah begitu, langkahnya pun terseret-seret. Ino jadi semakin khawatir padanya.

"Gaara tadi datang mencarimu."

"Apa? Gaara-kun?"

Sakura bangkit kembali dengan mata dalam kondisi terbuka sempurna. Ino sendiri mengusap dadanya berusaha menahan hasrat untuk tidak melempar buku ke wajah Sakura detik itu juga.

"Iya. Dia bertanya kau kemana tapi karena aku juga tidak tahu, aku jadi tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun untuknya."

"Kapan?"

"_Timing_ kalian buruk. Gaara menunggumu berjam-jam dan baru mau pulang sekitar setengah jam lalu setelah aku membujuknya mati-matian dengan berkata akan memberitahumu perihal kedatangannya. Aku juga bilang tidak enak dilihat penghuni kamar sebelah kalau dia terus-terusan berdiri di depan pintu kamar kita." Ino terus bicara.

"Dia juga bilang padaku untuk menyuruhmu mengaktifkan ponsel. Dia sudah menghubungi berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya. Dia mengirim pesan untukmu, tapi kau juga tidak membacanya."

"Apa ponselmu mati? Kau harusnya memberi Gaara kabar meskipun kalian sedang bertengkar. Aku memang kesal padanya, tapi setelah melihat wajah murungnya aku jadi tidak tega juga. Ckckck. Tragis sekali nasib Gaara karena punya pacar sepertimu. Begitulah isi pikiranku tadi."

"Ino..." panggil Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Kau benar. Ada banyak panggilan masuk dan pesan juga. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku merasa bersalah sekali padanya."

"Menghubungi balik, apa susahnya sih?"

Ino capek. Sahabatnya ini kenapa jadi lemot sekali karena masalah hati. Padahal tadi siang siapa yang dengan lantang menasehatinya hanya karena ia membiarkan Sai makan malam bersama gadis lain?

Tanpa diperintah sekalipun oleh Ino, Sakura memang akan menghubungi Gaara balik. Dengan ditemani suara gerutuan Ino, jari-jari Sakura mulai lincah menari-nari diatas layar ponsel, mencoba menghubungi Gaara. Tidak di angkat. Ditelepon lagi. Tidak diangkat juga. Sakura makin gelisah.

_Missed call (13)._

_Gaara-kun, maaf karena baru membalas pesanmu. (23.06)_

_Aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku hari ini. (23.06)_

_Dan tidak memegang ponsel sedikitpun. (23.07)_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau mencariku. (23.07)_

_Kau sudah tidur? (23.28)_

_Tolong hubungi aku lagi setelah kau membaca pesan ini. (23.49)_

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya... Sakura mengecek ponsel dan belum juga mendapat kabar dari Gaara.

"Hei, kudengar kemarin kau pergi dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Apa itu benar?"

Tiba-tiba datang segerombolan gadis menghampiri Sakura dan mulai merecokinya. Karena hal itu otomatis Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang ada di kantin. Sakura dan Ino yang sedang makan kaget dengan kedatangan beberapa gadis itu.

"Maaf...?" cicit Sakura kepada salah satu gadis yang berada ditengah-tengah. Seingat Sakura ia tidak pernah kenal dengan gadis yang sedang menatap marah kearahnya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Sakura dan Ino saling melempar pandangan. Sakura seperti mengisyaratkan Ino, bertanya apakah dia kenal dengan gadis dihadapan mereka, tapi Ino juga sepertinya tidak tahu karena sahabatnya itu mengangkat bahu.

"Dia Shion, kau tahu! Kelas duabelas A. Paling cantik di sekolah ini!" gadis lain yang ada di samping gadis tadi ikut maju dan berseru kencang kearah Sakura. Sebelah tangan gadis itu memegang cermin kecil bergambar dirinya sendiri. "Berani sekali gadis berjidat lebar sepertimu jalan dengan Uchiha Sasuke."

Huh? Apa katanya? Jangan bilang ia sedang di labrak oleh salah satu fansnya Sasuke?

Gadis ditengah-tengah yang bernama Shion itu menunduk setelah mengisyaratkan temannya untuk tidak ikut campur. Kedua tangan Shion bertumpu pada meja. Shion mulai menilai Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Tidak kusangka kau punya nyali juga untuk mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Dilihat dari sisi manapun kau sama sekali tidak ada menarik-menariknya sebagai perempuan. Cih! Harusnya aku tidak perlu berekspektasi tinggi mengenai gadis yang ditemui oleh Uchiha. Kau pasti telah menggodanya sampai dia mau melirikmu." cecar gadis itu dengan sarkas.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas meja. Ia sudah melepas sumpitnya sebab mendadak selera makannya hilang. Ino yang melihat itu segera mengenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kau dengar tidak?!" seru Shion lagi. Kali ini lebih nyaring. Atmosfer menjadi semakin tegang di sekitar mereka.

"Kuperingatkan kau, kalau sampai aku tahu kau bersama dengannya lagi. Akan kubuat kehidupan sekolahmu seperti di neraka." ancamnya.

Sudah cukup. Sakura sempurna kehilangan kesabaran. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Shion.

"Dengar, ya, Senpai. Aku tidak pernah mengejarnya seperti yang selalu Senpai dan gadis lainnya lakukan. Asal Senpai tahu, dia datang sendiri padaku. Lalu kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan?" ungkap Sakura dengan percaya diri.

"Dan juga seharusnya Senpai berkaca dulu sebelum menemuiku. Kupikir Senpai juga tidak jauh lebih baik dariku. Kalau Senpai memang menyukai Sasuke cobalah untuk introspeksi diri sendiri dulu. Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak dia sukai dari Senpai alih-alih menjadikan aku sebagai alasan." timpal Sakura.

Shion menyipitkan matanya, "S-Sasuke?! Beraninya kau memanggil namanya dengan santai begitu. Dimana sopan santunmu?"

"Kenapa, Senpai? Kami memang sedekat itu untuk memanggil santai nama masing-masing."

Ino di sampingnya sudah tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menghentikan Sakura. Ia hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya saja.

"Senpai, mau kuberitahu satu kebenaran lagi." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum miring.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah pacaran dengannya. Kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih belum lama ini. Aku dan Sasuke-... _kun_." Sakura dengan sengaja menambahkan _sufiks_ kun pada ujung nama Sasuke untuk memberi Shion pelajaran karena telah lancang menghinanya. Semua yang dilakukan Sakura sebatas spontanitas, ia berkata tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dulu akibat tersulut emosi.

Perkataan itu sekaligus menutup perdebatan mereka. Sakura mengebrak meja dan berdiri sambil sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Ino. Ia lalu pergi dengan menarik Ino dari hadapan Shion dan gengnya.

"Hei! Kembali kau! Gadis sialan! Aaaarghhhhh!" teriak Shion frustrasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Inoooooooooooo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Setelah mereka sampai di kamar asrama dan Ino selesai mengunci pintu. Sakura mulai berteriak histeris. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mati saja sana!" Ino jadi kesal melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Kenapa mulutku bisa... huwaaaaaa. Rasanya memalukan sekali." serunya lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan brutal.

Ino memutar bola matanya malas apalagi setelah melihat Sakura sengaja membenturkan kepalanya pada meja belajar berkali-kali.

"Aku sudah menahanmu, tapi kau tidak mengacuhkanku. Terlambat jika kau menyesal sekarang, Nyonya Uchiha. Oh, haruskah kupanggil begitu mulai sekarang?" sindir Ino yang semakin memperburuk suasana hati Sakura.

"Dia menyebutku jidat lebar, penggoda, dan tidak menarik sebagai perempuan!" bela Sakura.

Sakura tidak merasa ia telah melakukan hal yang salah disini. Setelah mendengar itu bagaimana bisa dia tidak emosi? Masalahnya...

... kenapa harus...

"Huwaaaaaaa... Ino, apa aku harus menemui Shion Senpai dan bilang padanya kalau tadi aku hanya berbohong?"

"Pemikiran yang bagus. Kau sudah tidak waras?" sarkas Ino.

Makanya kan seharusnya tadi Sakura menuruti sarannya untuk tetap diam. Sekarang nasi sudah jadi bubur. Kalau Sakura menemui si nenek lampir itu, bisa-bisa keadaannya semakin memburuk. Senior mereka itu pasti tidak segan-segan untuk menjadikan mereka santapan empuk setiap hari. Ditambah lagi, alasan Ino bersikap seperti ini adalah karena ia tidak mau Sakura nanti dipermalukan oleh geng Shion atas apa yang telah dia akui. Tahu sendiri fans Uchiha Sasuke saat murka seperti apa?

"Kalau begitu... apa aku harus berhenti sekolah saja?" cicit Sakura yang terlihat putus asa. Rupanya ia benar-benar malu sampai ketulang-tulang.

"Sakura!"

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Ino angkat tangan, tanda ia menyerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah. Entah kenapa hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumah dan baru kembali ke asrama nanti malam. Ino yang khawatir dengan keadaan temannya itu lalu secara suka rela menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan, tapi Sakura menolak. Ia hanya ingin sendiri hari ini.

Tin... Tinnnn.

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu sampai loncat selangkah ke belakang karena terkejut.

"_Tsk!_ Kupikir yang berjalan di depan mobilku adalah mayat hidup."

Sakura menengok ke dalam mobil dan seketika itu juga ia berteriak, "Sasuke!" buru-buru Sakura menutup mulut, sadar bahwa ia telah meninggikan suaranya padahal mereka masih di area sekolah. "Mau apalagi kau kemari?" bisiknya.

Sasuke malah keluar dari dalam mobil, tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa pasang mata sedang memerhatikan keduanya dari kejauhan.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Uchiha Sasuke yang itu?! Yang sekolah di SMA Konoha?"

"Disebelahnya Haruno Sakura, bukan? Yang tadi bertengkar dengan Shion Senpai dikantin."

"Benar! Ternyata mereka memang menjalin hubungan."

"_Hush!_ Yang kutahu Sakura sudah punya kekasih bernama Sabaku Gaara. Dia juga di sekolah yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke." gadis yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya ikut berkomentar.

"Siapa yang peduli? Aku mengerti perasaan Sakura. Hanya gadis gila yang tidak jatuh dalam pesona pria Uchiha."

"... Kalau begitu apa mereka terlibat cinta segitiga?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Mampus. Sakura tentu tidak tuli dengan teriakkan heboh itu dan tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang sedang membicarakannya. Benar juga, ia hampir lupa kalau ini jam pulang sekolah. Wajar kalau masih banyak siswa-siswi yang berkeliaran.

"Ikut aku sekarang." tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Sasuke, ia menarik tangan laki-laki itu untuk menjauh dari sana. Sasuke tidak melawan, ia sibuk memerhatikan Sakura yang berjalan di depan sambil memegang tangannya.

"Aku pernah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya untuk tidak menemuiku di sekolah kan? Apa kau lupa?"

Mereka berhenti di sebuah gang kecil yang buntu. Di sana Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya yang memegang tangan Sasuke. Suasana hati Sakura sedang buruk dan berkat kehadiran pria datar ini ia terancam menjadi bahan gossip teman-temannya.

Sasuke tidak ada niatan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura. Ibunyalah alasan Sasuke kini berada di hadapan gadis itu. Sasuke datang untuk menyerahkan hadiah yang dititipkan Mikoto sebelum ia berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Ia tidak bisa menolak karena ibunya telah mengeluarkan ultimatum absolut agar benda itu sampai di tangan pemiliknya hanya dengan Sasuke yang berikan.

_Puk!_

Sesuatu mengenai kepala Sakura dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Aw!" pekik Sakura. "Apa ini?" Sakura menerima bungkusan kain rapih dari Sasuke seraya memegangi puncak kepalanya.

"Dari Ibuku."

"Ibumu?" ulang Sakura.

"Hn."

"Wah! Ibumu baik sekali, tidak seperti anaknya. Ah, apalagi yang bungsu." Sakura masih sempat-sempatnya mencibir.

"Cih! Itachi tidak lebih baik dariku." tatapan Sasuke agak gusar ketika berkata, "... dalam beberapa hal." timpalnya.

Sakura terkikik melihat reaksi Sasuke. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Itachi, dia memang belum ada apa-apanya dalam beberapa aspek. Itachi sebagai seorang kakak tentu memiliki peran lebih dari adiknya yang masih bersekolah serta kadang sering berpikiran sempit. Selain terpaut lumayan jauh oleh usia, mereka juga memiliki perbedaan dari segi pengalaman. Sasuke sendiri mengakui _statement_ itu. Ia memang belum sampai pada masa mampu menyaingi eksistensi seorang Itachi; masih muda, tapi sudah berkecimpung di dunia bisnis dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Ah, ya!" seruan Sakura mengembalikan Sasuke pada kenyataan. "Bagaimana nanti kau akan menjelaskan mengenai hubungan kita?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menunggu tanggapan darinya, "Tidak perlu kau pikirkan masalah itu. Fokus saja pada peranmu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya? Kita sudah berbohong, Sasu-" Sakura salah memanggil nama karena itu ia segera memperbaiki kalimatnya, "-Uchiha, kau lupa?" dengan berusaha agar suaranya terdengar senatural mungkin.

"Aku tahu. Semua telah masuk perhitunganku. Kau pikir aku bodoh mempunyai rencana tanpa memikirkan dampaknya?" Sasuke bergerak selangkah lebih dekat, "Kau membuat aku mengulangi perkataanku dua kali, Sakura. Disini kaulah yang pelupa."

Meskipun Sakura sepakat bahwa Sasuke benar tentang itu, tapi ia masih ingin berkomentar, "Anak macam apa kau ini yang tega membohongi Ibunya sendiri demi kepentingan pribadi. Kau tidak merasa bersalah? Aku bahkan merasa takut untuk bertemu lagi dengan Ibumu setelah semua ini."

"Kenapa kau bicara seolah suatu saat nanti akan menemuinya lagi?"

Benar juga, sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Gawat! Harus cari alasan.

"Dunia ini sempit, Uchiha. Kau tidak akan tahu dapat bertemu dengan siapa saja nanti."

Diam-diam Sasuke membenarkan perkataan itu dalam hatinya. Kalau di pikir-pikir dunia memang begitu sempit karena membuatnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Uzumaki Karin dan Hyuuga Hinata setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mereka terpisah. Dalam kasus Sakura malah lebih parah lagi sebab gadis itu harus bertemu dengan Karin sebagai teman dekat dari kekasihnya, Gaara, lalu juga merambat menjadi lawan Ino untuk mendapatkan hati Sai dan yang paling sial setelah Sakura tahu bahwa Karin adalah kakak dari Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat kepala Sakura pening.

"Aku jadi ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Ibumu. Secara langsung."

"Tidak perlu. Aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya."

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya sendiri. Ibumu sangat baik padaku dan sekarang juga memberiku hadiah. Tidak sopan jika aku berterimakasih padanya tapi lewat dirimu."

"Aku akan bilang bahwa kau sangat menyukai pemberiannya. Itu sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaanmu."

"Tetap saja rasanya berbeda! Apalagi mengingat kau yang menjadi perantara. Membuat aku semakin tidak yakin." tolak Sakura. Ia masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau percayakan saja urusan ini padaku?" Sasuke lelah menghadapi Sakura, "Padahal mulutmu kecil, tapi bicaramu banyak."

Sakura melotot.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." tegasnya sebelum Sakura sempat berbicara.

"Tidak bisa-"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang melakukannya dengan cara yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan hingga selama sisa hidupmu kau akan mengenangnya." potong Sasuke cepat. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menenangkan gadis pink ini. Telinganya juga sakit mendengar omongan Sakura dan ia merasa harus menghentikan percakapan mereka sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran.

Sakura menciut melihat raut serius Sasuke. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan dingin nan menusuk milik Sasuke.

Oh, lebih tepatnya Sakura tidak kuat. Sasuke berbicara dengan menjatuhkan atensi pada kedua belah bibirnya. Ditatap seperti itu membuat dada Sakura bergemuruh. Jantung menjadi berdetak diatas normal. Apalagi lelaki itu kini semakin maju kearahnya, alhasil mereka yang sudah dekat menjadi semakin rapat.

"Errrr... kurasa aku harus pulang." lirih Sakura. Menghindar adalah pilihan terbaik saat sedang terjepit, bukan begitu?

"Tunggu." tahan Sasuke.

"Hah?"

Sakura menelan ludah susah payah. Sasuke detik itu juga berhasil memerangkap Sakura di antara lengan panjangnya. Membuat punggung Sakura menempel sempurna di tembok gang.

"Jangan bergerak. Ini tidak akan lama." ujar Sasuke lagi. Suaranya terdengar semakin berat lantaran bicara dengan berbisik.

Sedangkan Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi selain menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati semoga Gaara mau memaafkan kesalahannya ini nanti.

"Kau menahan napas?" Sasuke meneliti wajah Sakura yang kini jadi memerah setelah ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tidak salah lagi kau menahannya." Sasuke menyeringai.

"... Itu karena kau terlalu dekat." Sakura mendengus kesal lalu saat tahu Sasuke tidak peka ia pun berkata, "Kau tidak mau menjauh?"

"Hn."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena mereka bisa melihat kau disini bersamaku. Bukannya kau menyeretku untuk menghindari teman-temanmu itu?" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura refleks menengok melalui celah lengan Sasuke. Sialan! Sakura baru tahu kalau ada tiga orang gadis memakai seragam sama dengannya sedang mengobrol di mulut gang.

Malu dengan pikirannya sendiri, Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hm, Haruno Sakura?" goda Sasuke.

Itulah yang ingin Sakura tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan?!

_Siapa saja, tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini._

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika langit berubah warna menjadi gelap, Sakura keluar dari rumahnya menuju asrama. Pikiran gadis itu sedang kacau seharian ini. Rasanya emosi bercampur aduk hingga menjadi satu kesatuan yang sangat memuakkan. Di tengah perjalanan menuju kamarnya, Sakura tiba-tiba mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

"Sakura!"

_Bruk!_

Sakura tidak sempat menjawab karena tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu ditubruk oleh tubuh yang lain. Oh Tuhan! Betapa ia sangat merindukan hangat tubuh ini dalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Dan... tolong maafkan aku." ucap Gaara dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau selalu mengatakan hal sama setiap kita bertengkar."

Sakura rasanya ingin menangis.

"Hm. Makanya aku minta maaf."

"Kau meninggalkanku sendirian malam itu." kejadian yang masih melekat diingatan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat meninggalkanmu." Gaara semakin mempererat pelukan mereka. Ia tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Bahkan ketika Sakura merasa sesak dalam dekapannya.

"Siapa yang kau temui malam itu, Gaara-kun?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

Sakura melepas pelukan mereka. Ia lalu menatap ke dalam mata kekasihnya, Gaara, untuk menuntut jawaban.

"Jawab yang benar." pintanya.

Gaara menghembuskan napas sebelum kembali bicara, "Baiklah. Uzumaki Karin." Gaara tahu Sakura tidak suka dengan pengakuannya, maka dari itu ia memeluk Sakura sekali lagi. "Jangan marah, oke, aku menemuinya karena dia membutuhkan pertolonganku. Tidak lebih."

_Tidak lebih, tapi kau sampai berlari seperti orang yang kerasukan._

"Sungguh, Sakura, maafkan aku." suara Gaara terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Hm. Aku maafkan." hanya itu yang bisa Sakura katakan kepada Gaara. Kekasihnya itu lalu secara bertubi-tubi menggumamkan kata terimakasih, sesekali mengusap kepala bagian belakang Sakura sayang.

Sakura yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Gaara ikut mempererat pelukan mereka. Ia memejamkan matanya dan semakin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam tubuh Gaara.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sakura memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk kekasihnya itu yang sengaja ia tahan. Seingat Sakura, gadis berambut merah itu terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa hari lalu saat pertemuan mereka di apartemen Sai.

Pertanyaan Sakura sebenarnya sangat klise. Contohnya seperti ini; apa yang mereka lakukan? Dimana mereka malam itu? Apa yang telah menimpa Karin sehingga harus Gaara yang menolongnya? Bagaimana cara Gaara menolong Karin? Dan masih banyak lagi.

Akan tetapi Sakura memutuskan untuk menyimpannya saja di relung hati yang paling dalam. Ia tahu kalau percakapan itu diteruskan, maka hanya akan ada pertengkaran setelahnya. Lagipula Gaara pasti bisa menyangkal semua spekulasinya lalu berakhir dengan ia yang sulit memercayai. Dulu Sakura tidak seperti ini, tapi semenjak adanya berita ciuman Gaara-Karin itu ia tidak bisa lagi untuk berpikir positif dan tak khawatir pada apapun.

Beruntung Sakura punya limit kesabaran yang cukup untuk Gaara. Ia baik-baik saja. Beberapa hari ini hubungan mereka merenggang. Sakura tidak mau lagi bertengkar dengan Gaara. Jadi, biarkan saja dulu. Sakura ingin lebih lama lagi menikmati rasa nyaman dalam posisi ini.

"Aku harap ini menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertengkar." ujar Gaara setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam.

"Aku juga."

Gaara akhirnya dapat tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka lagi. Tidak bisa dikatakan sepenuhnya lepas karena tangan lelaki itu masih bertengger manis di pinggang Sakura. Ia kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Sakura lembut.

"Gaara-kun, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu."

Berbeda dengan Gaara yang suka sekali menyembunyikan sesuatu, Sakura bersikap jauh lebih terbuka. Ia ingin membicarakan mengenai kesepakatannya dengan Sasuke. Ia pribadi sudah melupakan tujuan awalnya ketika menyepakati rencana Sasuke. Sekarang, Sakura murni hanya akan membantu lelaki raven itu dan tidak ingin merahasiakannya dari sang kekasih.

"Tentang apa?"

Untuk sesaat Sakura ragu, takut Gaara marah padanya. "Jadi, begini... aku..."

Sakura berhenti bicara karena sesuatu dari dalam saku celana Gaara bergetar berkali-kali. Tubuh mereka yang menempel otomatis membuat Sakura juga dapat merasakannya.

"Sepertinya ponselmu bergetar." tegur Sakura.

"Abaikan saja. Aku masih ingin memelukmu." tolak Gaara.

"Jangan begitu. Siapa tahu penting. Kita kan bisa berpelukan lagi setelahnya."

Gaara tersenyum senang mendengarkan saran dari kekasihnya, "Kau memang yang terbaik, Sakura." puji lelaki itu.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari guru pembimbing. Bagaimana ini? Aku masih ingin bersamamu?" rengek Gaara sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. Sakura ikut tertawa pelan. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Gaara bertingkah begini.

"Jangan bercanda. Kalau dari guru pembimbing berarti panggilan itu penting. Kau harus menemuinya."

Selain Karin, ada basket juga diantara mereka. Sakura tidak mungkin melarang Gaara untuk urusan yang satu itu. Ia harus rela ditinggal demi benda mati berbentuk bulat orange tersebut. Yah, memangnya mau bagaimana?

"Aku pergi. Nanti malam aku akan meneleponmu." ujar Gaara sambil berlarian. Ia tidak peduli meskipun tahu suaranya mungkin bisa didengar oleh penghuni asrama yang lain.

"Aku tunggu." teriak Sakura tak kalah nyaring.

Tepat setelah itu tubuh Gaara benar-benar menghilang dibalik tembok asrama.

Sakura menghela napas. Mungkin ceritanya bisa lain kali saja. Tidak perlu buru-buru, mereka masih punya banyak waktu.

_Tringgg._

Satu pesan Sakura terima.

"Aku mencintaimu." dari Gaara.

Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyumnya. Dua kata dari Gaara cukup membuat Sakura menari-nari di sepanjang lorong menuju kamarnya.

"Aku jugaaaaaaaa."

Untung sepi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Note: karena sebagian masalah telah terungkap. Author mau kasih yang manis-manis dulu sebelum menghadirkan konflik untuk mereka semua. Mau buat Gaara putus sama Sakura, tapi nggak tega. Loh, lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kan ini SasuSaku? Nah itu... author juga mau mereka bersama dan bahagia. Gimana dong? #maaflabil


	12. Chapter 12 : Jawaban

_Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story © vonnie winny_

_Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam menulis fanfiksi ini. Semua semata-maya hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi._

[AU, OoC, typo, sebagian italic berarti inner, multichapter!]

[SasukexSakura/NarutoxHinata/SaixIno]

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto pagi-pagi buta di hari minggu sudah siap dengan setelan kasual, ia pun telah berhasil menjemput satu persatu teman sekelasnya, minus Sai, karena lelaki itu memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri setelah membaca _message_ Naruto di grup baru mereka yang beranggotakan 4 orang, terdiri dari ia sendiri, Naruto, Sasuke, dan juga Gaara.

Pesan grup itu tidak di buat karena mereka semua bersahabat, bukan, tolong jangan salahpaham. Dibuat melainkan hanya untuk membahas segala hal terkait dengan tugas yang kebetulan memang menghubungkan keempatnya. Memang tidak mungkin untuk mereka semua bersahabat. Apalagi bagi dua manusia yang berada di dalam mobil Naruto.

Sabaku Gaara dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto hampir tertawa keras ketika melihat keduanya duduk di jok belakang. Tak ada suara, tak ada pergerakan. Sasuke berada di sisi kiri, sedangkan Gaara disisi kanan. Badan mereka bahkan hampir menempel di jendela mobil. Benar-benar tak ingin saling mendekat dan menghiraukan. Mereka seperti kutub yang saling berlawanan serta seperti kunci dan gembok yang tertukar. Tidak serasi, tak selaras.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak ada niatan untuk mengumpulkan dua makhluk itu di satu tempat, namun ia terpaksa melakukannya. Selain untuk kepentingan sekolah, ia diam-diam punya misi tersendiri.

Misi yang setelah beberapa jam kemudian akhirnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto menatap ragu-ragu ke arah Sai. Entah untuk alasan apa ia jadi terlihat sungkan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa blak-blakan.

Dengan masih sibuk menatap buku catatan miliknya sendiri Sai menjawab, "Kalau maksudmu itu raganya, dia makan dan tidur dengan baik. Kalau hatinya, aku tidak tahu."

Mendengar itu _mode_ Naruto akhirnya kembali, "Bukan itu bodoh! Maksudku apa dia terlihat murung atau sebagainya."

Sai menggeleng kuat. "Yang ada kami sempat canggung satu sama lain."

Kening Naruto berkerut. Air muka Sasuke berubah. Akhirnya, si manusia _hidup-segan-mati-tak-mau_ yang sedari tadi anteng kini menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Canggung? Untuk apa kau merasa canggung? Kau kan sudah terbiasa dengan gadis-gadis." ujar Naruto heran, aslinya dia sedikit curiga dengan Sai.

"Terbiasa, kepalamu! Nakal-nakal begini aku tidak pernah membawa mereka ke dalam apartemen. Apalagi untuk menginap." ucapan Sai tajam, tapi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Apapun itu pokoknya kau tidak boleh merasa canggung bersama Hinata." perintah Naruto. Sorot matanya terlihat tidak sedang main-main.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sai tidak mengerti dengan Naruto yang terlihat kesal. "Lagian itu hanya di hari pertama. Kalau sekarang kami sudah tidak canggung lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku Hinata dan aku sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Sebelum kesini dia bahkan membuatkanku sarapan, kadang membersihkan apartemen, makan malam bersama, dan juga kami mengobrol sesekali." jelas Sai.

Sekarang Naruto terdiam, membuat pertanyaan besar di benak Sai. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hinata di apartemenmu kan? Sebelum kemari Hinata sedang apa?"

"Oh, itu." Sai menjawab dengan santai. "Mandi, mungkin. Aku sempat mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari arah kamarku sebelum berangkat. Kalau sekarang-"

_Srett_

"Aku pergi." pamit Naruto bahkan sebelum Sai menuntaskan perkataannya.

"Kemana-Hei! Naruto!" seru Sai kencang. "Ada apa dengannya?" Sai menatap Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu tanpa bicara, Sasuke juga ikut pergi entah kemana.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" Sai semakin kebingungan. "Oi, Gaara, bagaimana ini? Tugas kita..."

"..."

_Krik, krik._

"Lupakan saja," Sai hanya bisa menghela napas berat sadar ia sudah salah memilih orang untuk di ajak bicara. Lelaki berambut merah itu bahkan lebih parah dari kedua temannya, sejak datang sampai sekarang hanya sibuk dengan ponsel.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Satu jam kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa Hinata bersama dengannya. Sai mendesis saat menyadari maksud perlakuan Naruto beberapa saat lalu padanya setelah melihat Hinata berdiri di depan bingkai pintu. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lima jari disamping Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kenapa membawa Hinata kemari?" tanya Sai pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Di apartemenmu sepi, kalau kubawa kesini kan ramai." kilah Naruto. Alasan yang sama seperti yang dikatakannya pada Hinata saat datang ke apartemen.

Sai memasang wajah jijik, membuat Hinata tersenyum nyaris tertawa. Naruto yang merasa sedang diejek segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Gaara kemana? Dan Sasuke?"

"Mana aku tahu. Mereka pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun meninggalkan aku bersama setumpuk buku-buku ini." Sai lalu melirik ke arah Naruto, "Seperti kau."

"Cih!" Naruto membuang muka tahu Sai sedang menyindirnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum. Sekalipun Naruto hanya beralasan agar dapat mengajaknya kesini, tapi perkataan lelaki itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dirumah ini memang ramai hanya dengan mereka berdua bertengkar.

Hinata merasa sedikit lega sekarang. Rasanya beberapa beban di pundak terangkat. Ia begitu merindukan sosok adiknya, Hyuuga Hanabi, melebihi apapun. Apa kabar dia disana? Apa makannya teratur? Hinata cemas dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keinginan terbesarnya adalah bisa bertemu dengan Hanabi sebelum kembali tersadar bahwa itu tak akan mungkin terjadi mengingat kondisinya sekarang.

"Hinata-chan? Hoi, Hinata?" Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Hinata, mengembalikannya ke kenyataan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya terdengar khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tiba-tiba teringat pada Sakura dan Ino." Hinata tidak sedang berbohong, selain adiknya ia memang merindukan sosok kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Perasaan baru satu hari kalian tidak bertemu, tapi sekarang kau sudah merindukan mereka saja." komentar Naruto. "Kalau kau memang sebegitunya ingin melihat mereka. Sai siap menjemput kapan saja."

Mata Sai berkilat mendengar usul sepihak Naruto, "Kenapa jadi aku?"

Alih-alih menjawab Naruto malah melanjutkan perkataannya, apalagi setelah melihat Sasuke mendekat. "Andai saja temanku yang datar ini bisa sepertimu, Hinata-chan. Aku pasti sangat bersyukur."

Sindiran yang percuma karena Sasuke sama sekali tidak peka.

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang semakin kesal saja, Hinata malah mendadak batu.

"Hinata-chan, aku mau ke toilet sebentar." _Entah kenapa setiap aku kesal aku jadi ingin buang air besar. _Sambung Naruto dalam hati. Dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak merusak imej di depan Hinata.

Kini tinggal Sasuke dan Hinata di dalam kamar Naruto. Sai beberapa waktu lalu juga pergi karena tidak ingin terlalu lama mendengar ocehan Naruto. Suasana menjadi canggung.

Hinata untuk pertama kali sepakat bahwa Naruto bodoh karena tidak mengerti dengan kode yang berusaha ia tunjukkan tadi. Kalau Naruto paham, Hinata akan ikut dan berjalan kemanapun untuk menunggunya selesai dengan urusan alam asalkan tidak ada Sasuke.

Hinata duduk dengan kaku di dekat cermin dan Sasuke bersandar pada tembok di samping jendela. Sasuke menghadap tepat ke arah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata duduk miring menyampingi Sasuke.

Beberapa lama tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hinata sampai berkeringat dingin ketika melihat Sasuke hanya berdiri diam melalui ekor matanya. Hal yang paling Hinata coba hindari di dunia ini adalah terjebak bersama dengan Sasuke berdua saja dan sekarang malah kejadian.

"Ini pertemuan kita yang kedua."

Itu suara Sasuke. Bukannya memperbaiki suasana, malah semakin membuat Hinata ciut ditempat.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya kita punya kesempatan bicara." Sasuke menyeringai, tapi bisa terlihat dengan jelas raut kecewa yang berusaha ia sembunyikan. "Aku punya banyak pertanyaan, tapi tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Aku ingin memulai dengan bertanya apa kabar, tapi sepertinya kau baik-baik saja."

Hinata tidak memberikan respon. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan disisi badan.

"Sudah berapa tahun sejak yang terakhir kita bertemu. Kalau aku boleh berkomentar, kau terlihat tidak banyak berubah. Aku menerka-nerka bagaimana kau selama ini, ternyata tidak jauh berbeda dari yang selalu kubayangkan."

Hinata benar-benar merasa di ponjokkan. Ia mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya.

"Apa mungkin hanya aku yang merasa begitu?" kata Sasuke lagi. Ia terus bermonolog. Lelaki yang selalu memasang wajah datar dan cenderung diam kini malah berbicara panjang lebar. Sasuke bahkan tak tahu ia bisa jadi begini. Sisi ini baru ia ketahui ada didirinya.

Sasuke tersenyum miring karena Hinata tetap bungkam bahkan setelah ia bertanya, "Aku terlalu banyak bicara. Sepertinya yang banyak berubah disini adalah aku."

"Apa kau tidak suka suasana ini?"

Hinata bereaksi. Badannya semakin menegang.

"Kalau iya, maka kita sama. Jujur saja aku pun tak suka membahas hal yang sudah lama tertinggal di belakang."

"Kalau begitu jangan di teruskan. Kita sama-sama tidak ingin mengungkitnya." Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. Ia mau menghentikan Sasuke sebelum semakin larut dalam rasa yang menyesakkan.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresinya. "Tapi... aku tahu memilih diam pun tak akan memperbaiki keadaan. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu sebelum menentukan kemana sebaiknya akan pergi, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke kini menatap langsung Hinata, ingin melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun... " nada suara Hinata melirih.

Ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan _onyx_ milik Sasuke, hati Hinata melemah. Ada bagian dalam dirinya yang menyuruh untuk berkata jujur dan menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada Sasuke. Tapi, sebagian lagi melarang dan berkata inilah yang terbaik untuk mereka. Bukan hanya untuknya dan Sasuke, tapi juga Karin atau mungkin seluruh orang yang terlibat dengan mereka sekarang.

Bisikan itu kuat memerintahkan Hinata. Biarkan saja semuanya terkubur bersama masa lalu. Inilah akhir untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Karin berhenti ketika mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Ia merapat ke dinding di dekat pintu kamar Naruto. Karin baru saja tiba di rumah dan apa ini? Ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang sangat menyakiti mata dan hatinya.

Sasuke dan Hinata sudah bertemu? Kapan? Apa sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sasuke?

Karin mengepalkan tangan erat. Rasanya tak nyaman melihat mereka dipertemukan lagi seperti ini. Kehadiran Hinata kembali akan menjadi penghalang terbesar untuknya mendapatkan hati Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar mata Karin semakin tajam dan berkilat memandang kedua manusia berbeda jenis itu.

Dan sekarang mereka hanya berduaan saja? Sedang apa?

.

.

.

.

.

Sudut bibir Sasuke semakin terangkat. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara ini memanggil namanya. Sekalinya memanggil malah di suasana yang buruk seperti ini. Ia ingat sempat sangat menyukai panggilan itu dulu. Bukan hal spesial, tapi bisa membuat hatinya menghangat.

"Naruto mungkin akan lama. Kita masih punya banyak waktu." ungkapnya lagi yang terdengar memaksa ditelinga Hinata.

"Tolong jangan begini, Sasuke-kun. Urusan kita sudah selesai. Semua telah menjadi masa lalu. Kenapa tidak kita lupakan saja masalah ini?"

"Selesai untukmu, belum tentu untuk oranglain." sahut Sasuke cepat.

Ia adalah lelaki yang terkontrol sejauh ini, akan tetapi setelah mendengar Hinata bicara seakan-akan semua yang terjadi tak ada apa-apanya, tiba-tiba ada gejolak aneh yang muncul di dasar hati Sasuke menuju ke kepala dan siap meledak. Sasuke berusaha bertahan, emosi tidak boleh mengambil alih dirinya.

"Aku permisi dulu."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau bicara."

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Kepalan tangannya semakin erat dan bergetar. Ia hampir tiba dipuncaknya.

Hinata ingin pergi karena ia tahu berlama-lama di dekat Sasuke dapat membuatnya goyah. Dan ia tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Menghindar mungkin tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Tapi setidaknya ia jadi punya waktu mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi Sasuke nanti. Bukan sekarang disaat hatinya sejak awal sudah dalam keadaan buruk.

Tapi, bukan Uchiha Sasuke namanya kalau tidak mendesak. Lelaki ini sudah terbiasa dengan _harus-mendapatkan-apa-yang-diinginkan_. Hinata tentu tahu betul akan hal tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghadapi Sasuke.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dariku, Sasuke-kun? Kau penasaran mengenai apa?"

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui. Tidak perlu berpura-pura."

"Baiklah," Hinata menyembunyikan rasa sakit dibalik raut tegas, "Kita bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Kurasa inilah saat yang tepat. Aku tak akan lari lagi. Kita selesaikan masalah ini." ucapnya.

"Apapun yang terjadi diantara kita di masa lalu dan apapun yang kaupikirkan tentangku. Semuanya salah. Kalau kau ingin mengetahui perasaanku dengan tegas akan kukatakan tidak ada yang spesial. Aku tak merasakan apapun, dulu maupun sekarang. Itu saja."

"Apa aku terlihat bodoh dimatamu?"

Ucapan dingin itu sukses mengejutkan Hinata.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong, Hinata. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Bertahun-tahun Sasuke mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Sasuke mengetahui segalanya. Jangan pernah remehkan kemampuan lelaki bermarga Uchiha ini.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata tak pernah meninggalkannya. Gadis itu pergi bukan atas dasar kehendak pribadi. Ia terpaksa saat itu karena harus mengikuti jejak sang ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi.

Dan untuk masalah Karin, Sasuke sendiri yang turun tangan untuk menguak kebenarannya. Ia bertanya langsung dan akhirnya tahu tentang perbuatan licik Karin dimasa lalu. Hal yang sekaligus menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke sampai sekarang selalu menghindar dari gadis berambut merah menyala itu.

"Baguslah kau sudah tahu."

Respon Hinata diluar dugaan Sasuke.

Sasuke sempat menolak percaya, tapi setelah menatap ke dalam mata Hinata ia juga tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Lama mereka saling diam dan menatap sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpaling.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Sepertinya memang aku yang salah karena telah berharap. Maaf."

Kata itu bukan sesuatu yang dengan mudah bisa didengar dari mulut seorang Sasuke. Mendengarnya membuat dada Hinata semakin perih dan sesak. Marah, kecewa, sedih, dan rasa bersalah menjadi satu padu di dalam hatinya.

Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai ia tak tahan lalu menangis.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Sakura." ujar Hinata pelan.

Dengan berkata begitu ia tahu segalanya telah berakhir untuk dia dan Sasuke. Hinata sedang membunuh salah satu bagian hatinya sendiri. Hati yang bahkan belum sempat ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin bergeser perlahan kemudian masuk ke ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamar Naruto saat Hinata keluar. Karin mengintip dari celah pintu dan bisa melihat Hinata sedang menyeka matanya sambil bersandar pada dinding yang tadi Karin gunakan untuk menguping.

Karin mendengar sebagian besar percakapan mereka tadi, tapi tidak seluruhnya. Hal itu terjadi karena ia harus bersembunyi ketika di bawah sana ada Sai yang sedang berkeliaran. Ia yang berposisi disamping pintu dan di dekat tangga tentu terancam tertangkap basah. Alhasil, Karin terpaksa harus bolak-balik.

Setelah melihat Hinata, Karin bisa menebak bahwa keduanya sempat terlibat perkelahian kecil. Karin bisa bernapas lega karena itu artinya ia masih punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Sekarang karena mereka berdua sudah bertemu, Karin merasa harus lebih gencar lagi mendekati Sasuke. Ia sudah memikirkan metode baru yang jauh berbeda dari metode lamanya. Ia sudah pernah menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan datang cepat atau lambat.

Mereka begitu dekat selama ini dan Karin sudah mengantisipasi hal itu.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintai Sasuke-kun."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Gaara sedang bersantai di belakang rumah Naruto tanpa menyadari hal yang telah terjadi dirumah itu. Sejak kepergian Naruto ia bingung harus melakukan apa lagi. Tugas itu juga tidak menarik perhatiannya. Ralat. Gaara sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan tugas itu, mau selesai atau tidak, terserah saja.

Ponsel menempel manis di telinga dan pipi Gaara. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya sedari tadi.

"Apa aku harus pergi menemuimu sekarang juga?"

_"Tidak perlu, Gaara-kun. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu terlebih dulu."_

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan serius.

_"Tentu saja aku rindu. Tapi, tugasmu lebih penting dari rasa rinduku ini."_

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti mendengar jawaban antusias dari sang kekasih.

"Bagiku kau lebih penting daripada tugas itu."

Hening.

Gaara menunggu reaksi dari orang diseberang telepon. Tapi, sampai beberapa detik berlalu tak kunjung ia dapati jua.

"Sakura...?"

_"Ah, iya. Maaf tadi aku kurang fokus."_

Sudut bibir Gaara makin terangkat tanpa bisa dicegah. "Kau pasti malu."

_"T-Tidak."_

"Wajahmu tidak sedang memerah kan?"

_"Gaara-kun!" _seru Sakura cukup kencang sampai Gaara harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dengan diiringi kekehan kecil.

"Iya, iya. Aku akan berhenti." lalu selanjutnya terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Gaara, "Ahhh~ tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Dalam kondisi seperti ini aku tidak akan bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugasku."

Sakura menahan senyum dengan menutupi wajahnya sendiri di atas kasur asrama. Ia bahkan sampai berguling sekali untuk menghilangkan desiran aneh yang memenuhi lorong hatinya saat mendengar ucapan Gaara.

Hari ini Sakura terlalu banyak menerima ungkapan cinta dari kekasihnya itu sampai-sampai membuat Ino dongkol di bawah sana.

_"Sudah, hentikan. Kenapa kau jadi suka sekali menggombal akhir-akhir ini?"_

"Siapa bilang aku gombal? Aku berkata yang sebenarnya." timpal Gaara.

Beberapa menit dibiarkan lenggang.

_"Terimakasih, sudah kembali padaku. Aku percaya padamu, Gaara-kun."_

Ucapan itu terdengar tulus hingga Gaara mampu merasakannya. Ia telah membayangkan bahwa kekasih manisnya itu pasti sedang tersenyum di seberang sana. Gaara ikut tersenyum simpul hanya karena memikirkan hal itu. Dan detik itu juga ia merasa harus bertemu langsung dengan Sakura.

"Tidak bisa begini. Aku akan kesana sekarang. Tunggu aku di depan asrama."

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

Gaara langsung pergi untuk menemui Sakura, tanpa perlu repot berpamitan pada rekan-rekan satu kelompoknya. Sai di ruang tengah bahkan tidak dapat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Gaara-"

"Hah~ lupakan saja." Sai mendengus pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura loncat dari atas kasur dan segera memeluk erat Ino.

"Inooooooo. Aku bahagia sekali. Akhhhhhh. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura." susah payah Ino menarik tangan sahabatnya itu yang kini malah semakin menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kakan.

"Kau tidak ingin bersiap-siap? Gaara akan datang kan?"

"Oh, iya. Kau benar."

Pelukan itu akhirnya bisa lepas. Ino memegangi lehernya yang tadi sempat tercekik karena tangan Sakura terlalu kuat menekannya.

Ia menatap Sakura yang nampak sangat bahagia. Ino senang sekaligus khawatir. Ino pernah mendengar ungkapan yang berkata semakin kau bahagia karena memiliki seseorang, maka ketika berpisah rasanya akan semakin menyakitkan.

Ino memang berharap hubungan sahabatnya itu langgeng, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau hal buruk itu selalu ada.

Kemarin-kemarin Ino memang membiarkan saja Sakura begini, ia tidak ingin merusak suasana hati sahabat pinknya itu. Tapi, untuk kali ini, ia merasa harus memperingati Sakura. Ia punya firasat buruk yang selama ini ia simpan sendiri.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" sahut Sakura yang masih asik bercermin.

"Kau sudah cerita soal Sasuke pada Gaara?" gerakan Sakura terhenti seketika. Ia menatap sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas itu. Tapi... kau tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus berlarut-larut. Mereka berdua satu sekolah bahkan katanya satu kelas. Aku hanya takut Gaara akan mengetahuinya dari oranglain. Kalau itu sampai terjadi masalah ini akan semakin menyulitkanmu, Sakura. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Sakura mengangguk paham. "Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal itu. Aku memang berencana memberitahunya dalam waktu dekat."

"Syukurlah. Aku lega mendengarnya." Ino mengusap dada. "Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Cepat keluar sana. Gaara mungkin sudah datang."

Sakura kembali tersenyum mendengar nama Gaara. "Hm!"

"Jangan lama-lama!" teriak Ino sebelum ia terkikik.

"Aku tidak bisa janji!" sahut Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura berlari dan menemukan kekasihnya itu sudah menunggu sambil bersandar di mobil.

"Gaara-kun!" panggilnya histeris.

Gaara tersenyum ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan. Kaki panjangnya ia bawa untuk melangkah mendekat.

Sakura sempat tercenung. Sekelebat ingatan tentang Sasuke muncul dikepalanya. Tentang Sasuke yang sering menjemputnya dengan mobil. Cara lelaki itu menatapnya.

Sakura lalu segera menggeleng-geleng untuk mengusir lelaki itu dari pikiran sebelum kembali berlarian untuk menghampiri Gaara dan langsung memeluknya erat. Dengan senang hati Gaara menyambut tubuh kecil kekasihnya itu. Tubuh Gaara sendiri sampai terdorong sedikit ke belakang karena ditubruk terlalu kuat dari depan.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Uhm. Aku juga." balas Sakura tanpa harus melepas pelukan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note :** dikasih yang mellow dulu. Suasana sedang mendukung XD. Chap lalu udah dikasih banyak SasuSaku. Sekarang giliran NaruHina. Dan demi mulusnya jalan cerita disini jadi banyak bicara masa lalu. #sungkem GaaraSaku kan sedang berusaha membuka lembaran baru, biarin dulu aja kali, ya? Hihihi. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya guncangan nih XD nasib karena kebanyakan chara #pundung

Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca apalagi mau fav, follow, dan review. Setiap review yang masuk selalu aku baca loh diulang-ulang lagi. Pengen rasanya balas disini, tapi nggak ada yang nanya jadi bingung mau balas apaan XD. Nggak tahu lagi harus gimana ini saking senengnya. Dari kalian hampir semua pada pake akun _guest_-nya. Jadi penasaran apa itu semuanya dari satu orang yang sama atau orang yang berbeda? Hmm #digampar Sekali lagi, pokoknya makasih banget bagi kalian yang bersedia review.


End file.
